A Brand New Miracle
by alicecullen770
Summary: The Cullens have just moved to Sweden and school is about to start. Alice gets pregnant and they are worried about how to protect their family. How can they keep this from the town, the school, and most importantly the Volturi?
1. The Fight

**Hey you guys I started to have a second story just cause I really wanted to write this and don't worry I will still work on my other story just as much, I will now just have two to update. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors I try but I can't catch everything. So please check out my other story and remember I will not update either until I get reviews.**

Alice POV

_I stood grounded in our new huge baseball field. My eyes were pointed at the figures that were emerging towards us. I had seen this happen over a week ago but everyone was going to change their mind whenever a new move was made. It made me terrified that I didn't know the outcome. These nomads were a lot different than Laurent, James, or even Victoria. They wanted our land, they wanted to hunt here. We couldn't let them. That would leave us with the Volturi after us and a town to clean up. This place was a lot bigger than Forks; there were a lot more people that could die. These nomads didn't understand our vegetarian ways, and they would _not_ accept it. As they came closer I finally saw them in person. They were all as big as Emmett and had a hungry, fierce look in their eyes. They were all men, about forty. The leader had dark black hair and a darker tint to his skin. The other two looked like twins. They both had bright red hair which matched perfectly with their red eyes. They had their teeth bared as they came at a speed a little faster than a human run towards us. Jasper was next to me his fists clenched ready to kill them if they laid a hand on me. Edward was flanked on my other side, Renesmee was situated on his back as best she could. She was the size of a five year old and Edward wasn't exactly the bulkiest guy. Bella was right behind them making sure to protect Renesmee's back, they would rather both die than let anything happen to her. The rest of our family was placed in front and behind us with their eyes locked on the nomads. Finally as they reached us they halted and stared, growling. We knew they did not want to talk, they _would_ not talk. Our only choice was to fight. In all happened very quickly one second I was staring at the three vampires holding their ground and in the next I was enveloped in a vision. It was fairly simple but it gave me more assurance than anything. It was of three piles of smoke slowing fading up into the rainy sky. The vision was about to end when two things happened to me. First, I felt a huge blow to my lower stomach, almost like a boulder and a spear penetrating me. I knew this was the fist of a vampire who was not holding back any strength. Right after that there was an even worse and sharper pain, almost directly in the same spot. It was piercing and I could hear ripping, ripping of my outfit and my skin. There was a screeching metal sound combined with it. At that moment I knew there was only one thing that could make that noise, vampire teeth. After that moment I was not seeing the smoke in my vision I was seeing black and that was it. My mind was still working and my stomach was still stinging but my vision was just a black slate._

_After what seemed like hours to my eyes, but what I knew was only three minutes, my eyes shot open. I was looking up at Jasper. His eyes were highlighted with fear and concern. He sighed out the breath he'd been holding and hugged me closer to him. I was firmly placed in his arms and up against his chest. We were sitting on the wet ground on the field, and I could smell burning. I looked around to see different members of my family huddled around the piles of smoke. My relief came then, I knew they were all dead, the nomads were gone. Then my gaze flew down to my stomach. A whole chunk of my shirt was gone, the fabric frayed in all directions. There was a huge bruise indented in my marble skin. I didn't even know it was possible for vampires to get bruises. Right next to it was a crescent moon raised scar. It was more defined than any that Jasper had because it was brand new. I looked back up to Jasper and he stroked my cheek murmuring, "It's ok" and "I love you." He lowered his face down to meet my eyes and then stuttered with agony and guilt, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you from them, I should have been there, and I should have reacted faster and I…"_

_"Jasper shush don't be sorry you don't need to always protect me and it's not your fault, I love you no matter what happens," I smiled brushing my thumb across his lips._

_"But look at this," he said, tracing his finger across my stomach, "this shouldn't have happened you shouldn't have been hurt."_

_"This isn't much, and it's for sure not your fault, and I don't want you to blame yourself for it," I stroked his arm with sincerity and love._

_"Ok babe I just, I just hate to see you in pain," he brushed a piece of hair off my forehead. I could not say anything to that I just leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. It was a sweet and loving kiss and it made me forget all about the pain._

That was almost four weeks ago and I was feeling much better. Carlisle had found out that they had only killed one person in the time they were here, and that it was a good thing we killed them. I had also been filled in on what I missed. I was very vulnerable as I was having my vision and one of the twin's fists had collided into me in an attempt to distract Jasper. It would've worked if Emmett hadn't ripped him apart right then and there. Then in anger his other twin charged at Emmett. Emmett flung him off and he collided into me. Jasper tried to attack him but he bit me before Jasper killed him. I was now perfectly fine and was trying to forget about what happened. We were starting school in two weeks and I wanted those weeks to be filled with fun and happiness, not dwelling on the nomads.

I glanced out the window and watched the snow fall gently and stick to the window pane. I loved our new city, Östersund was perfect and beautiful. I felt Jasper's arm circle around my waist and I rolled over on the bed to look at him. This was one night where our entire family was actually out. It felt like Jasper and I had our own home. It was quiet and peaceful for once.

"It's so pretty outside," I smiled with a dreamy edge to my voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jasper whispered kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I whispered back leaning in to kiss him. I tangled my hands in his blond curls and put more force into the kiss. He kissed back eagerly and rolled on top of me. We were already naked from earlier today and Jasper's shirt which was still on the bed was now strewn on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

**Hey thanks for reading! I promise there is a lot more coming to this story; this was just the intro that needed to be written before the bulk of the story. As much as I'm tempted I will not update until I get reviews and please read my other story and review on that one too. I love you guys, thanks!**


	2. Sorry

**Ok so I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until I got reviews but I found it unfair I was only giving you one chapter to review and read. Hence, chapter 2! I worked super hard on this one and it digs deeper into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

_Alice POV_

I fingered through my top rack of clothes. We were going to buy things for college and I needed a nice outfit to show off. I finally settled on a black Marc Jacobs sweater and skinny jeans. My shoes were brand new leather Jimmy Choo boots. I turned to my wall sized mirror on the back of my door and fixed my spiky hair. I headed out of my walk-in closet and into my huge bathroom. I picked up a dark red lipstick that way laying on the marble countertop. I applied it perfectly in two strokes.

"Come on Alice!" Emmett called from downstairs, shouting unnecessarily. I growled lightly under my breath, grabbed my Coach purse and headed downstairs. They were all waiting in the living room, standing in different places. Jasper was leaning against the white door frame smiling at me. I saw Edward stare up at the chandelier placed in the high ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose; obviously he did not like what Jasper was thinking.

"Come on," I smiled lacing my free arm through Jasper's elbow. We walked out the front door into the falling snow. I heard Edward say goodbye to Nessie as we left. She was going to Elementary school for the first time and was going to see her school with Esme today. I climbed into my Porsche and Jasper climbed into the passenger seat. Rosalie got into her BMW with Emmett at her side. Edward walked by his Volvo and looked almost pained as he had to get into Rosalie's car. I rolled my eyes; if he wanted to take his own car he should get a faster one. We drove off our deserted road and into the city. It was fairly crowded, even with the heavy snow. We drove past town after town, making sure to glance back at Edward to see if any cops were going to catch us. Both of us were going 150 mph in order to get to Stockholm in the small amount of time we had. It would take a normal human driver almost seven hours but it only took us two and a half. Jasper unconsciously played with my hair or twiddled with my fingers. He murmured small inaudible things and we drove like that all the way to Stockholm. I pulled into the parking lot of the Apple store. We had to buy new laptops. Everything else we pretty much had, and we had to go to the school to pick up our books. Luckily our college let us go home anytime that we weren't in class, which was good cause we needed to be home a lot more than other kids and it wasn't really far if we ran home. I climbed out of the car with Jasper right next to me; he held my hand as soon as we were both out of the car. The only reason we had to go get the laptop _today_ is because it was the only cloudy day that I could see within the next couple of weeks. We walked into the Apple store trying to attract as little attention as possible, obviously we got a few stares and gasps but we were used to that by now. We entered the medium sized apple store and my eyes quickly fell on the laptop I wanted, a sleek black MacBook Pro. I lead Jasper over to it and he smiled at my expensive taste.

"Are you sure you want this one babe," he asked with a twang of his Southern accent.

"Oh yes it's perfect," I grinned, bubbly and excited. One of the store employees came over to assist us.

"Så du gillar det här en?" he grinned at us.

"Ja, det är perfekt," I grinned back at him. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him to the back where they could get my computer ready. We waited patiently as he went in the back to retrieve it, rung it up, and so on. Even for a vampire that was a little boring.

"Här går du," he handed it over to me.

"Tack!" I was so happy to have my new computer I even squealed a bit when I said it. I waited patiently while the rest of the family bought their computers and glanced eagerly at the iPods. I'd always wanted one and going off to college was the perfect excuse. I picked up the iPod Touch 3rd Generation, and went up to the counter to pay. Edward glared at me as I bought it, I knew he was against new music technology, he said it was overrated. I stuck my tongue out at him at took the bag with my iPod in it. Jasper was already waiting at the door for me. I went outside with Jasper right behind me and put the two items in the trunk. I locked the doors and closed the trunk only to see the rest of my family there with their computers in hand.

"Ok I'm ready to go," Rosalie yawned inspecting her nails. She was _way_ too obsessed with herself. Suddenly an urge overtook me. A man was casually walking down the street towards us whistling happily. My instincts took over right then and there. His blood was a delicious pounding aroma; it seemed much stronger then what Edward had described Bella's blood as. I had just hunted yesterday but my body didn't seem to care. My throat erupted in a gulf of flames, and I could almost feel my eyes turning pitch black. I launched myself at the man with teeth bared. My hands were out and ready to snap his neck in half. Just as I was about to grab him I felt something jerking me back. Two very strong things were pulling me back away from the man and towards an alley at the end of the sidewalk. I was pulled into the darkness and now all I could smell was dirty garbage, I finally came to my senses.

"What the hell Alice?!" Emmett shouted letting go of my arm.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I stuttered hanging my head down and staring at my shaking hands.

"I'm sure she couldn't help herself," Jasper said softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Edward came over to us now hurriedly taking on the phone.

"It's Carlisle he wants to talk to you." Oh no Carlisle what would he say, he would be so upset with me. We just moved here and I was already ruining it.

"Hello," I whispered timidly taking the silver phone in my hand.

"Alice tell me what happened," he stated calmly.

"Well I was totally in control not even noticing the blood but all of a sudden I became unbearably thirsty like I hadn't hunted in months and my instincts just took over," I explained feeling ashamed.

"But you just hunted yesterday," he said with curiosity.

"Exactly that's what I don't get I shouldn't have felt that even his blood was singing to me or whatever," I sighed, frustrated.

"It's ok Alice, I just think it'd be best that you come home," he said, his voice still composed.

"Ok," I said inaudibly hanging up the phone. I handed it wordlessly to Edward.

"We were going home anyways," Edward said obviously trying to cheer me up.

"So is that man ok I hope I didn't scare him too much," I bit my lip thinking of how frightened he could be.

"Yes he's fine Bella and Rosalie are consoling him," Edward explained, again trying to calm me down. It didn't help; the thing that helped was when Jasper put his arm around my waist sending crashing waves of happiness through me. He stood us both up and led me out into the parking lot. I buried my face in his tan corduroy coat not wanting to make eye contact with the man. He led me to the car rubbing my arm, still trying to give me back my happiness. I did not remove my head from his jacket until I felt him left me up and place in the passenger seat of the car. He climbed in next to me and started the engine. I opened my eyes only to see us whizzing past the stores and trees. I turned on the radio to distract my mind, even though a vampire's mind is never truly distracted. I laid my hand down on the middle panel in-between the seats and laced my hand with Jaspers. He would not judge me for this; he had been through it more than any of us. That is why I clung to him now; he was the only one who could comfort me. I leaned my head against the headrest, closed my eyes and was suddenly enveloped in a vision. It was focused on me standing in the baseball field with snow falling all around. My family was behind me, I was sure of that but all I was concerned with was what I was staring at in the distance. My frozen face had a murderous edge to it, and I knew it was directed to what was coming. I noticed there was a whole large group emerging, hundreds and hundreds of people heading towards us. I gasped, shocking myself out of the vision. Jasper squeezed my hand tightly in concern. Déjà vu hit me like a brick and I tried to swallow back the huge lump in my throat.

"What is it?" Jasper wondered anxiously, running his thumb along my hand at a very fast pace.

"The Volturi," those were the only words I could say at the moment. My brain registered something else though. This was not a normal vision. The Volturi had not made the decision to come, I was sure of that, I could feel it. I had this vision for a different reason. It was to warn us so we could have an attempt to stop them, and hide whatever it was they were coming for.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked that! I know kind of a cliffhanger ending but that makes you all the more opt to review in order to get Chapter 3. It is already written but I need reviews and I am holding it hostage until I get them. That one is really good and a lot longer than the first two. Again please read my other story too, yes it has a lot of Alice too. Most importantly REVIEW! I love you guys and I love writing these stories for you. Also if you want the Swedish translations for that little conversation just go on my profile, that is where I will be posting all the Swedish terms and sentences I use.**

**Thanks! XO**


	3. Monsters and Majors

**Ok I am very impressed with you guys. I got a lot of reviews and favorites and everything I hoped for! I have been trying to get this chapter posted but have been at my Grandma's house so it's a little hard. But I love you guys and I figured you deserve Chapter 3! I worked super hard on it and I really hope you like it!**

I sat on the couch with a dazed look in my eyes. The last few hours had been a little bit of a rush.

_Jasper and I pulled up to the house, ours hands still tightly locked, and my eyes still in a craze of worry. I couldn't believe my vision it still seemed unreal and my brain was thinking up ways to protect our family against the Volturi. He opened the door for me and I stepped out of the car without the usually happiness in my step. I started walking towards the trees._

_"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, his voice almost a shaky whisper._

_"Hunting I'll be back soon I promise," I blew him a kiss and then darted off into the trees. I shot through the trees the wind and cold whipping at my face, it had no affect on me. I stopped halfway through the forest and inhaled deeply. The scent of brown bears filled my nose. All of sudden I was extremely thirsty; I had to find the bears. I charged towards the bears and halted when I saw five of them laying there, sleeping helplessly. My eyes narrowed in on the biggest one. He was fat, furry, and drove my senses wild. I sunk into a crouch and then lurched at the bear. His eyes didn't open until I had cracked his neck. My teeth sunk into his warm flesh and I bit through every layer until a warm, metallic rush of blood hit my throat. I drank eagerly and the bear was drained within seconds. I left his carcass to rot and glanced around at the other bears that were more alert now. A few of them had started to run away. I caught up to them in merely seconds and killed them both. I waited to drain them until I had killed the other two who were still in the clearing. Fiercely and sloppily I drained the other four dry and stood up when they were all just empty bodies. I felt a little disgusted at myself, I was never this aggressive when hunting. I darted away from the scene and stopped at a tree that was situated closer to the house. I sunk down against its trunk and buried my face in my hands. What was wrong with me, I had almost killed a human and then killed five bears even though I had just hunted yesterday. I was turning into a monster. That must be why the Volturi were going to come because I was going to slip. I was going to go crazy and kill hundreds of people. My shoulders shook with pathetic dry sobs; I didn't get it I had hardly ever cried. And this was why my fault so why was I sad, why was I feeling this stupid pity for myself? Suddenly I heard boots crunching through the snow; I didn't move my position. I felt them put their arm around my shoulders and cup under my knees. I was swung up into the air and was zipping through the snow. I opened my eyes and saw myself staring into Jasper's pained filled face._

_He whispered to me very softly but I could hear the firmness in his words, "Don't you ever feel that way about yourself again. You are not a monster and you are not pathetic. You are sweet, innocent, and I love you. You are my world and I am way more of a monster than you will ever be. I want this nonsense to stop Alice, you know who you are and you need to stop forgetting that." I felt intense doses of love and happiness fill my body. I sighed and laid my head on Jasper's shoulder feeling even more pleasant emotions. He was right I was being stupid, he was always right. Then another thought formed in my head. If the Volturi weren't coming for me then there was still something unknown that we needed to protect. It still made me horribly frightened that I did know what this was. "What's wrong love?" he asked staring down into my now frightened eyes._

_"Just the Volturi," I said flatly._

_"Oh yes while you were out hunting I spoke to Carlisle about that, he could not think of a possible reason for them to come either," he sighed with slight frustration._

_"Well there definitely is a reason, and we need to figure it out, _soon,"_ I said sternly._

I had spent time after that listening to my family ramble on about different theories and things we could do to prevent this from happening. Emmett being Emmett had automatically come up with a plan on how to fight them. The rest of the family had more rational approaches and was intensely focused on finding a conclusion. So now I was searching the future trying to find any answer to any of this. Nothing, that's all I found. I knew it was because the Volturi had not decided to come yet, they themselves did not know the supposed threat so I could not see the outcome. I sighed in frustration and tried looking into my future. The only vision I got was a typical one that I had expected going to a new school. I was walking down one of the hallways and many of the kids stared at me as I walked towards the class. I shook my head and Jasper rubbed my back soothingly. I gave up and laid my head in Jasper's lap and he drew small circles on my arm sending calming feelings through me.

"Thanks Jazz," I said softly. He only responded with more feeling this time adding in love. I felt a little weak and tired lying there, which was weird considering I had just hunted.

"Emmett came over and patted my stomach which I'm sure he intended to do softly, "What's wrong?" 

"Ow god Emmett that hurt," I grimaced and felt a large sting of pain shoot through me. I winced slightly in pain and Jasper shooed Emmett off and rubbed my stomach _very_ gently.

"Alice, are you okay?" Carlisle asked now coming to stand in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine; I think Emmett just hit right where I got hurt."

"Oh sorry Alice," Emmett shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok," I smiled sweetly.

"You still look pretty bad sweetie, are you sure everything's ok?" Esme asked stroking my head.

"Yeah I'm just…tired," that even sounded weird to me.

"Tired?" she commented looking a little worried.

"Well she's been through a lot today, I'm just gonna take her upstairs," Jasper said picking me up bridal style and walking over to where the winding staircase started.

"I'm gonna go to bed too," Nessie yawned stretching, and then darted up the stairs in front of us. Jasper smiled, he loved Nessie a lot more than anyone knew. He loved kids but would never admit it because he knew it would just make me upset. He carried me quietly up the stairs and opened the door to our large master-sized bedroom. He set me down gently on the huge white bed. Jasper laid down next to me and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Where did you get hurt Alice?" he asked. I moved his hand down just slightly under the waistband of my jeans and he automatically felt the huge dent and scar. He rubbed smooth circles on them and sent more calming waves through my body.

"I hope you feel better soon," he whispered breathing into my ear.

"I will with you here," I smiled.

He chuckled lightly, "I love you"

"I love you too," I said being the happiest I had been in the past couple hours. I closed my eyes knowing that sleep wouldn't come but trying to rest as best as I could.

I had been resting for what seemed like forever. The sounds of the night had been calming, and Jasper's breathing and soothing touch calmed me down even more.

"Good morning," he said kissing my cheek.

"How long have we been up here?" I asked sitting up. Jasper moved his hand down to hold mine.

"Twelve hours," he murmured.

"Twelve?" I squeaked not believing what he said.

"Yes, so how do you feel now?" He asked combing the fingers of his other hand in my hair.

"Actually," I said flexing my body, "A lot better and stronger." I suddenly stood up at vampire speed; it felt totally normal and easy, just like it's supposed to.

He laughed a little, "Well I'm glad, we have campus tours today and have to get our books." "Are you up for that?"

"Yes Jazz I'm fine," I smiled at him. I walked into the closet to change into my outfit for the day. I shut the door so I could see the mirror I had on the back of the door. I shrugged out of my sweater and grabbed my Armani Animal Print Popover. As I turned to face the mirror I gasped. Emmett had done more damage than I thought there was now a small bruise above my large dented one. Except unlike that one it was not a dent it was a purple bruise much like a human would get. I quickly pulled on the top and changed into dark wash jeans and black stilettos. Luckily my shirt wasn't really see-through so no could see the injuries. I stepped out of the closet only to see Jasper in the bathroom, gelling his hair into their perfect curls. I walked in behind him and hugged his waist, "Hey." I grinned stepping next to him and applying an almost brown lipstick and gold eye shadow.

"I don't see why you put that on your perfect already," he said walking out into our bedroom.

"Cause it's fun and pretty," I smiled gliding over to him.

"Well let's get going I can't wait to see how close the different parts of campus are," he smiled.

"Are you hinting that you want our two field buildings to be next to each other," I bit my lip and playfully nudged him.

"Well you know we could get bored during class," he whispered huskily. I felt a surge of energy and warmth going through me but I ignored it and laced hands with Jasper walking down the stairs. Our family was already there about to leave. Carlisle and Esme were staying home with Renesmee; they had already registered her at her school and gone shopping for her school supplies.

"Ok let's go," Emmett waved us out the door. Jasper helped me put on my brand new Gucci jacket and we headed out to the car. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella all rode in the Jeep again and Jasper and I took my Porsche. We took off at full speed easily busting through the snowy roads. It would take about an hour and fifteen minutes to get to Umeå University but since we were vampires the long driving distance didn't bother us. Plus it was the perfect college; medical, arts, science, technology, and a few more I didn't really pay attention to. I'm sure all of us could easily find majors. I stepped on the gas a little harder pushing my car to its fastest limits. Jasper twiddled with the stereo until he settled on a good station, a perfect mix of old and modern music. I began to hum along to an Evanescence song, and then unconsciously started to sing along to it hitting every note perfectly. Jasper just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. I knew I would be blushing if I were human.

"Nothing you're just an amazing singer, maybe that should be your major," he smiled wider gripping my free hand. I pondered that for a second, I had never majored in singing before and it would be fairly easy since I was already so good at it.

"Alright I think I'll do it," I grinned squeezing his hand, "Thanks Jazzy."

"No problem Ali," he said putting on sunglasses.

"So what are you going to major in?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Either science or medical, which ever ones closer to the arts building," he laughed, and kissed my hand.

"Ah Jazz you're too sweet," I sighed and beamed my body overfilling with happiness. I felt a hundred times better than I had yesterday and I'm pretty sure I owed it all to Jasper, he was truly my hero. We spent the rest of the drive listening to the radio and my occasional singing. I smiled lightly when we pulled up to the campus. It was beautiful and I couldn't wait to get started taking classes. Truly it was very boring because we'd already been to school several times but it was also fun going to school and meeting all the humans. Jasper only pulled through it for me, I knew that and I was fine with it. We got out of the car and walked up to the main square and tan building. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were coming up behind us. I took a deep unneeded breath and opened the big door into the main campus building. I looked to the first door to right, it was student services. I went up to the desk smiling to the twenty year old woman.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked moving a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes we're here to take a tour of the campus," I stated in my sweet bell voice.

The woman looked a little taken back by my beautiful voice but then shook her head, "Um, names."

"Alice, Edward, Bella, and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," I bent a little over the desk and she was still flustered by my beauty.

"Ok well we'll get some tour guides down here," she stuttered grabbing the phone receiver.

"Thanks," I beamed stepping back to Jasper's side and out to the main hallway. The rest of our family was waiting there.

"OK tour guides are on the way!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yay," Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward rolled his eyes at her and huffed in annoyance to whatever she was thinking. Suddenly eight kids rounded the corner chatting happily, but then froze once they saw us.

"Uh hi," one short blonde boy said stepping forward, "We'll be your tour guides."

"So we just need to know what classes you're taking to show you around the correct parts of campus," a tall skinny brunette smiled stepping closer to Edward. He winced and moved closer to Bella. I watched her attempt at flirting and sighed at her pathetic comments. Then a quick pain shot through me, a sickening feeling. I didn't know what almost puking felt like but I'd guess it was something like this. I felt the familiar taste of blood climbing dangerously close to my mouth. I swallowed it back and Jasper gave me a worried look from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine," I whispered just low enough for him to hear.

"So what are you taking," a red headed girl asked me. Her face was spotted with freckles and she had the build of a gymnast.

"Um well I want to major in singing," I smiled, shrugging.

"Oh yay, I've always wanted to give a tour of the new Arts building," she clapped.

"It's near the river but is in walking distance from the campus," she explained, "my best friend is a painter so I've been over there a couple times."

"Thanks, I can't wait to see it," I waved goodbye to Jasper as he was being dragged off by a scrawny freshman towards the science building. He grinned sheepishly back at me and I shook my head letting the girl lead me out into the wet grass.

**Ok so Chapter 3! I hope you liked it. Just like I promised it was a lot longer than the first two. I promise that the next chapter will be the same length and I will try to write it as soon as possible. Just remember I WILL NOT post the chapter until I get more reviews. Once I get at least five I will try my best to post it but now that Spring Break is coming to an end updating will be dicey. I love you guys and you are what keeps me writing! So try my other story and remember REVIEW!**

**XOXO**


	4. Sick

**Alright my fellow readers, here is Chapter 4. This was my favorite chapter to write and it took me a long time because it's pretty long. I really hope you like it, you guys deserve it. I got reviews and favorites again and I love it when that happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

She led me across the green, lush campus. We passed by several students who paused to stare at me or who simply smiled.

"So I never got your name," I said as she caught up to my faster speed.

"Julie," she grinned highlighting the freckles on her cheeks.

"Well it's nice to meet you," I smiled widely.

"You're Alice right?" she asked looking a little nervous.

"Yep," I popped my lips on the P. We laughed together shaking off her nervous tension.

"So what's your major?" I asked trying to strike casual conversation.

"Oh um technology, my dad wanted me to do it actually. I wanted to major in architecture but he said he wouldn't pay for college if I did," she said dropping her head.

"Oh my god that's terrible," I really felt bad and rubbed her shoulders consolingly. She shivered slightly at the touch but then got over it and smiled in a "thank you" sort of way. We walked a little faster over to the art campus. I loved the beautiful river that was splashing lightly over the rocks. The building next to it was tall and rectangular. There were at least fifty students piling in the doors trying to get to class on time. I laughed to myself knowing I would never have a problem with that. Other students that didn't have class were lounging around the campus on the grass or chatting on the steps.

"So are you an exchange student?" I wondered, noticing she didn't have a Swedish accent.

"Yeah I'm from England and I've taken English classes my whole life so I've learned to speak without an accent," she explained sweetly.

"Oh cool yeah I'm from the US, my family just moved here," I left out the rest of my story, not wanting to explain the various places I had lived in ninety years.

"Do you speak Swedish though?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah I just don't unless it's needed," I stepped up to the entrance and swung open the door. I walked inside and inhaled all the scents. Ignoring the blood I focused more on the paint, flowers, and various other smells coming from classrooms. She led me up the stairs to the singing classroom. I peered into the door and saw the students writing.

"They're doing songwriting today," she explained noticing my slight confusion.

"Oh right," how could a singing major not know how to be a song writer. Now that is one thing I would have to learn. I did not know how to right lyrics to songs.

"I can't wait to start," I cheered happily.

"Yeah well luckily it's only November so you haven't missed much," she grinned, "I would have loved to miss the first two months of school."

"Eh, school isn't that bad," I said lying through my teeth.

"Well I really don't like my major," she shook her head.

"Yeah true but hopefully I'll see you around campus," I hugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to live on campus?" she asked.

"No, we are going to live at home," I said shrugging.

"Oh well I live over by the technology building, it's kind of far away from here but…," she trailed off.

"Of course I'll come visit you, and you know when you come over to see your best friend I'll be here," I smiled up at her.

"So I've been wanting to ask, is that guy you were with your boyfriend? You know the blonde curly haired one," she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah that's Japer we've been going out for like ever," I smiled knowing that I truly had been with him forever.

"Oh you're lucky I've never had a boyfriend," she sighed.

"Really that's terrible," I was starting to feel really bad for Julie.

"Yeah well it's kind of because my dad won't let me," she shrugged.

"Ok your dad doesn't seem like a very good person," I laughed a little but there was no humor.

"Well he's ok just very…overprotective," she stumbled on the last word.

"Well our family is lucky our dad doesn't really care what we do," I smiled knowing that it was true. Carlisle had more trust in us than any parent.

"Lucky," she said huffing. I was about to respond when I felt the familiar taste from earlier. Blood was edging even closer to my mouth now.

"Um where's the bathroom?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Oh over here," she said directing me towards a door just a couple feet away from the classroom. I shoved the door open and ran over to the toilet. I'm pretty sure Julie was behind me but I didn't glance back. I heaved slightly and then threw up what seemed like endless amounts of blood. I heard her gasp from behind me but I didn't care. It must have been all that blood I drank in the last two days, my body no matter how powerful it was couldn't handle it. As I flushed the toilet and stood up Julie was already calling 911.

"What are you doing?" I asked wiping off my lips.

"Alice, no one throws up blood unless something is seriously wrong with them. I already called the ambulance so they're on their way, let's just go downstairs and…" she was rambling on in a panic until I cut her off.

"Julie Julie calm down I'm fine," I held her shoulders steady.

"Then why and how?" she asked not sure of the right question. Now I was stumped, I couldn't exactly tell her I was a vampire.

"Ok maybe you're right maybe a doctor's visit wouldn't hurt," I said deciding that was my only logical explanation.

"Alright well let's go downstairs," she said escorting me by the shoulders. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hey there's no time to explain but I need you at the university _now._ Run and you'll make it," I said in a hushed whisper.

"Ok Alice I'll be there," he said in an assuring voice. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. Julie led me down the hallway, I tried to make her walk as slow as possible to give time for Carlisle to get to me. I even got her to stop by the singing room again where they were now doing singing exercises. She pulled me away from the door and down the stairs. I slugged over to the large door and stepped onto the squishy grass. I was dragged across the large campus over to the parking lot where I could see an ambulance. I could also see Jasper pacing frantically across the lawn. I sighed in relief as I saw Carlisle coming out of the forest. I pressed a much faster walk and Jasper matched my stride coming towards me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and rubbed my hair, murmuring in my ear.

"I heard what was going on and I had to come see you."

"Thanks baby," I whispered back to him. He rubbed my back soothingly and I nestled my face in his shoulder. I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned around to see Carlisle in front of me. "Oh alright come on Jazz let's go," I smiled intertwining my fingers with his. We walked over to the ambulance and I waited while Carlisle showed them his doctor ID and explained that he would take care of me. They were eventually convinced and got into the ambulance to drive away.

"Are the rest of them staying here?" I asked Jasper noticing the rest of our family was missing.

"Yeah they're having fun and they said they'd pick up our books for us," Jasper explained. We walked with our arms swinging back to my Porsche. Carlisle got in the front seat and Jasper and I climbed in back.

"So Alice would like to tell me exactly what happened," Carlisle said turning back to look at me.

"Well I felt a little sick earlier but then we when got up to the classroom it came back and I just couldn't hold it back that time," I shook my head in annoyance. Jasper sent comforting waves through me and I relaxed a little.

"Well how much blood have you had lately?" Carlisle wondered.

"Well I had five bears yesterday and the day before that I had seven deer," I explained realizing how bad that sounded.

"Well that's a lot even for our vampire systems to handle," he contemplated, "I don't know just rest again tonight and we'll see how you feel tomorrow." I sighed and leaned against Jasper. He rubbed my arm and tried to make me more tired so I could get more rest. I sat there breathing in

Jasper's scent until I heard the tires turn onto our rocky drive. I opened my eyes and sat up, ready to rest again. Carlisle pulled into the driveway with a puzzled look in eyes. Jasper helped me out of the car and carried me into the house and up the stairs with only a quick "hello" to Nessie and Esme. He set me down gently on the bed and laid down next to me, rubbing my shoulder. I curled up into a small ball and felt the dry tears start to shake my shoulder. Jasper shushed me and sent more calming waves through me.

"I'm... I'm sorry," I choked out, "I don't…don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok baby, it's fine," he whispered as quietly as possible. I could still feel the worry in his voice; no one knew what was wrong with me. I buried my head into the pillow and heaved more dry sobs. After about three hours of that, I heard someone come up the stairs. I focused on their footsteps and could tell it was Edward.

"Here are your books, I hope she feels better," Edward said softly to Jasper.

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong?" Jasper asked Edward with heavy worry.

"Well, no not really," Edward said lying a little. Jasper didn't want to know so he accepted what he knew was a lie. Edward got up rubbing he head before he left. No one else came in all night. I heard their shuffles and whispers outside the door but they never disturbed us.

I knew it was time to get up when Renesmee opened her door and walked downstairs. Before I got a chance to open my eyes a vision hit me. It was much like the one I had gotten about the Volturi except it was completely different. I was standing in the same field except instead of the figures emerging there were smoke stacks all around me. I was falling on the ground screaming, and then the vision went black. I shot up and gasped, my hair frazzled in an unusual order.

"Alice, are you ok," Jasper said urgently gripping my shoulders.

"I…I," I couldn't speak it was too horrible.

"Was it the Volturi?" he asked assuming the worst.

"Kind of," I couldn't explain any further.

"Well just tell me later," he said kissing my cheek. I nodded silently and stood up going over to get dressed. I closed the closet door again and took off my old shirt. I grabbed a gray hoodie from Abercrombie and grabbed Juicy Couture sweats. As I started to pull the sweatshirt on I practically froze in place. I stared at myself in the mirror not believing what I saw. Right where my flat stomach was yesterday there was a small bump. Not like from an injury but a bump like a…, I couldn't even think it. It was so impossible; I didn't want to think about it. I pulled the hoodie on and sighed in relief when I noticed it covered the bump. I put on the sweats and headed pack into our room. Jasper was still sitting on the bed combing through his curls. I climbed onto the white comforter and smiled up at him.

"What Alice," he said setting down the comb.

"Nothing, I just love you," I was going crazy. A second ago I had been freaked out and now I was completely happy and calm.

"Well I love you too," he said lightly kissing the top of my head.

"So I wanted to tell you what I saw," I said biting my lip. He just nodded and rubbed my arm as I began.

"Well I saw all of us die, and instead of me dying I was being used by Jane," I began but started to heave in sobs again, "And I was fine with dying because everyone else was already dead." He pulled me close to him and I sobbed into his chest.

"So is this one set in stone?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Thankfully no," I said sighing.

"Have you gotten a real vision in a while?" he asked suddenly very curious.

"Um not in a while no," I frowned, realizing what I just said was true.

"Hmm, come on let's go downstairs," he said pulling my hand gently.

"Ok but we don't have to go anywhere today, right?" I just thought about leaving again and felt sick.

"Yep we can stay home all day," he said hugging my shoulders.

"Good," I sighed under my breath. We walked slowly downstairs and were immediately greeted by Nessie.

"Hey Aunt Alice, are you feeling better," she asked, her big brown eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah thanks," I smiled hugging her to my side. She ran off into the kitchen, her bronze curls bobbing on her back as she went. I smiled and kept the excitement and happiness I wanted to express only in my feelings. I couldn't risk thinking about it because then Edward might find out.

"Geez Alice you're happy," Jasper murmured in my ear. Then just as he spoke those words a block of nervousness hit me. How would I tell Jasper? When would I tell Jasper? When would I tell everyone? Questions were frantically running through my brain. I pulled Jasper into the kitchen where the rest of the family was working on Renesmee's breakfast.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme who was busy whisking the pancake mixture.

"He had to work today why?" she wondered, putting the whisk down. He worked fairly far away from the house and pretty close to our school. Luckily for vampires distance isn't really an issue. Even though I didn't want to go anywhere today going to see Carlisle seemed like a good idea.

"Um I just needed to talk to him about how I feel today opposed to yesterday," I said half lying.

"Oh well if that's the case honey I'll just run you down there," Esme said handing the mixture to Emmett.

"Oh it's ok Esme I'll take her," Jasper said leading me over to the coat closet. Esme nodded and went back to cooking. Jasper grabbed both of our coats and I put some Juicy Couture snow boots on. He held the door open for me and I stepped out smiling. We climbed into my car and Jasper took off down the path to Carlisle's office.

As we drove I started to get nervous, and Jasper could tell, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Huh, oh nothing," I said shrugging it off. Unconsciously I traced small circles on my stomach and rubbed my hand over it. Then more nervous thoughts planted themselves in my head. Was I really going to be a mother? Was I ready to be a mother? What would be the baby's abilities? How would it grow? How big could it grow inside my vampire body? How did this happen in the first place? Jasper noticed my obvious distress and sent calming waves to me. I relaxed a little but the questions still lingered. Even with all the nervous feelings I still felt happiness. I was going to have a baby of my own. A baby that Jasper could love without feeling guilty and a baby I could love without getting holes in my vision. Even though the baby wasn't very old, I already loved it. I felt another emotion brewing inside me, it was fear. Would the baby be able to grow and be born safely without killing itself or me? Is this what the Volturi is after? Is this what I was willing to die for? Jasper broke off my day dream with the only things that could make all the emotions disappear now.

"We're here."

**Ok so thanks for reading! Another cliffhanger I know, but Chapter 5 is waiting to be written and posted. I promise I will do my best even with school to update again. I love this story and really want to continue it until the very end. So in the next chapter I plan to use some of Stephanie's Meyer's logic as well as science to explain how Alice got pregnant. It actually does make sense, and I can't wait to write that chapter. But remember in order for me to post the chapter you guys must REVIEW!!!!! I expect at least 5 again, and will not update until I get them. Thanks so much, I love you guys.**

**XO**


	5. Reasoning

**Ok finally Chapter 5! I am soooooo sorry it took so long. I have been so busy and have had literally no time to get this up. But here it is finally and I really hope you like it. Ok so there is a Swedish conversation at the beginning so just go to my page to read what it means. Also after your done remember to hit the REVIEW button!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. I also wanna give thanx to my friend Orchid Breeze she helped with explaining the whole medical thing. Those were mostly all my ideas I just elaborated, thought of some new stuff, and didn't exactly know how to put it into scientific language.**

I stepped out of the car slowly, my mind sorting through different things I could say. Jasper reached out his hand to me and I took it trying to erase all the feeling from my body. He still noticed a little bit of my timid thoughts and confusion. He looked at me out of the corner of his gold eye and squeezed my hand, sending a jolt of calm through my nervous body. I sighed and tried to relax shaking out all of my thoughts. I opened the big door that lead into Umeå Hospital. The big white building would have been normally comforting but now it just put a twinge in my stomach. I walked in and shuffled my boots across the tile floor. We went up to the reception desk and a women with bright, straight red hair looked up at us with green eyes.

"Hej! Hur kan jag hjälpa dig?" she asked sweetly.

"Jag är här för att se Dr. Cullen," I responded back.

"Inte du hans dotter?" she asked wide eyed.

"Ja," I said back quickly.

"Han kan se dig så snart som han får av kirurgi," she stated typing something into her computer.

"Tack," I smiled going to sit in the back of the waiting room. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I tried to smile to him but it came out as more of a nervous grin.

"Alice what's wrong?" he whispered in a hushed tone. "I thought you were feeling a lot better than you were yesterday."

"I am…sort of," I mumbled on the last part.

"Alice come on just tell me," he said sweetly brushing a hair off my head.

"I…I…I," I could barely spit it out, "I'm…pregnant." I finally said speaking as quietly as possible on the last word. I nervously looked over to Jasper. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a furrow in his brow.

"But Alice that's not possible! Are you even positive? It can't be true!" he was starting to get frantic and people were now starting to stare at us.

"Jazz calm down, you might end up telling this whole room we're vampires," I whispered to him in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his temples and frustratingly sighing. "So how did you figure this out?" he asked not looking directly at my face. I made sure nobody was still staring at us and without saying a word slowly grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. At first he was hesitant and puzzled but he began moving his hand and getting a feel of how big the bump really was.

"But-t," he stuttered. "This wasn't even here yesterday."

"I know," I whispered, grabbing his hand that was now frozen on my stomach and kissing it gently.

"So is this the real reason you wanted to see Carlisle?" he wondered looking blankly into my eyes. I shook my head feeling slightly ashamed.

He noticed and silently pulled me across the couch we were sitting on, into his lap.

"It's ok Alice," he murmured sweetly into my hair, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" I asked looking up into his sweet, sad face.

"Of course not, I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone," he kissed my cheek softly.

"But now that you know, aren't you mad?" I asked nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice! I love you and even though this is definitely unexpected I am not mad. I want this baby and I love it just as much as you do," he said with an edge of authority to his voice.

"Really?" I asked finally coming back to a happier reality.

"Really," he smiled. He brought his lips down slowly to mine and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, still tenderly. I knew my emotions were going crazy and I had to be careful not to get too lustful. I pulled away after a few minutes and stared deeply into his eyes. He scooted me back to just sitting next to him on the couch, to avoid him getting caught up in my emotions too. I was fine with it and rested my head gently on his firm shoulder. He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while watching people go in and out of the doors in the ward. There were people with casts on hobbling out the door. There were also worried family members pacing in the lobby worrying about their loved ones who were either sick or dying. Lastly I saw what I wanted to see most. New moms being led out by their husbands with their small, cute babies. I smiled; I couldn't wait to be in that same position. I knew that I would not be delivering in the hospital but I couldn't wait to walk around towns with Jasper and our baby as a family. I felt myself being filled with a sweet feeling, and I could feel Jasper happy next to me as well. Suddenly I heard the familiar voice of our father moving closer.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked looking towards us. Jasper and I walked hand and hand up to him and I smiled a little too widely.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, ushering us towards the doors into the hospital rooms.

"Yeah everything's fine," I smiled gushing.

"So you're feeling better than yesterday?" he assumed leading us into the room next to his office.

"Much," I smiled sweetly.

"So why are you here then?" he asked flipping on the light. That put a small lump in my throat. It was hard enough telling Jasper now I was going to have to tell Carlisle. Jasper rubbed his thumb across my hand sensing the sudden mood change.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asked low enough so only I could hear.

"No I got it," I whispered back at the same volume.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked eyeing me.

I sighed and just spit it out, "I think, well actually I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant." He looked at me a little weird at first then a puzzled look came onto his face. He was obviously thinking about how this was possible. I sat down on the wax paper that was covering the exam table. Jasper stood next to me, not letting go of my hand. I gave Carlisle a few minutes to ponder over what I said. He walked over to me on the side where Jasper wasn't. He asked me to lie down and Jasper stood his ground still clutching my hand. He pulled back my hoodie and started somewhat shocked at the small bump that was on my stomach.

"May I?" he asked moving to inspect it.

"Of course," I said just wanting answers. He traced his fingers along the bruise that had formed earlier. He also felt the bump and noticed how solid it was, just like Bella's. The things he pondered most on though were the scar and dent at the very bottom of it. They were partially hidden by my sweats but all he did was stare at them silently.

After a few seconds he finally said, "I have a theory." He pulled my sweatshirt back down and I sat up with eager eyes. "This new revelation has led to a hypothesis. Now that I know that male vampires can reproduce this makes more sense. You see male and female gametes are produced in a similar manner and grow in the same way. So there must have been always things stopping any other female vampire from getting pregnant. First, I think it might have been the issue of the egg being able to break out of the ovary. Since the ovary's exit used to be a bloody, thin tissue it was replaced by a strong vampire skin. No matter how strong the eggs are they are not able to break through that. So I think your injuries must have either broken or at least torn part of the exit from the ovary. That must be why you were hurt so badly, because the injury went much deeper than just your skin, it was internal. Also vampire eggs produce much like human eggs except they take a little longer because of our more complex nature. I estimate it would take about three weeks to produce, and then it could easily get out through the torn ovary. Now unlike a human egg, vampire eggs can last much longer in the body. I only know this from experimenting with some of our other cells, they are much more durable than humans. So this gives a wide window of when you are able to get pregnant. After the egg is fertilized is when the second problem comes in. The egg, even though it's vampire needs the blood lining to bury into. It has to have somewhere to stick and that's where it could get its first meal. I'm guessing you were about to start your period just before you were changed. The blood lining was converted to stone along with the rest of your body, producing a sort of blood infused stone lining ideal for this type of pregnancy. So this way the baby had a place to grow. Now the only thing I'm concerned with is how it will develop. I'm guessing it will be full grown within a month at most. Also, I have observed that the inside of our bodies are not as hard as the exterior. I'm guessing there is no vampire skin inside blocking the baby because it's a full vampire and can protect itself with _its_ completely hard skin. Obviously this pregnancy will have to hurt some because the baby still needs to make room to grow. I can see that from the bruise."

I interrupted his long explanation, "Wait the bruise was from the baby?" I touched the bump softly.

"Yes you're going to get a lot of those," he said sternly. "Now I honestly have no idea about delivery. I'm guessing it will bite its way out, but since you are a vampire you should be able to repair yourself. I'm not sure exactly how that will work but we'll see," he said calmly and more softly. "I think you should go home and tell the rest of the family." I wasn't feeling anything unparticular before but now a rush of nervousness hit me. Jasper sent many crashing waves of calm and it helped the feeling but not the thought. What would Rosalie say? This was her dream, and now it wasn't just going to be Bella that got it but me too. She would get mad at this I was sure. This wasn't like Bella who asked for Rosalie's help and who was human just like everyone else who has a baby. I am a vampire, I am her sister, and I'm pretty sure she's not going to forgive me very easily.

Jasper and I walked into the house. He was holding me close to his side and I was biting my lip nervously. The moment we walked in we were greeted by Esme.

"How are you? Are you ok? Carlisle called saying you had something very important to tell us," she rambled on staring at me. Oh great they were already expecting the news right now. I looked around the living room and saw Edward and Bella sitting on the couch with Renesmee situated in-between them. Rosalie and Emmett were standing over by the stairs looking at me expectantly. I had to tear my face away, just looking into Rosalie's eyes made me want to run away.

"Ok," I began, "So before you get worked up this is nothing bad. I simply have some news," I looked up at Jasper he nodded and with a huge intake of unneeded breath I said, "I'm pregnant." I was almost afraid to look around to see what everyone looked like. I turned away from Jasper and first my eyes landed on Esme. She was a little shocked but she had a small smile beginning to spread across her face. Renesmee was laughing excitedly with Bella and Edward and finally I turned to Rosalie. She was standing there in complete shock or anger I couldn't tell which. Her face was blank and ice cold. Emmett just looked a little frantic about what Rosalie might do.

"Wait how did this happen Alice?" Edward asked looking up at me.

"Why don't you just ask Carlisle when he gets home? It was a very long and medical explanation that I don't know I could recite back," I laughed a little. Edward laughed too shaking his bronze hair and then went back to talking with Bella and Nessie. I glanced back at Rosalie who was now looking away from me she was whispering something to Emmett and he flew up the stairs the second she leaned away. She turned back to me and gave me the scariest look I think I've ever seen. It was somewhere between breaking down and crying and running off on a rampage killing the entire town. I cringed a little into Jasper and he murmured random words of comfort to me.

"What does she feel Jasper?" I asked quietly into his shirt.

"Anger, remorse, confusion, annoyance, jealousy, a little bit of insanity, and somewhere in the depths of her body happiness," he finished sighing. I buried my face more into him feeling horribly guilty that I would do something like that to Rosalie. She is my sister and deserves so much better. I looked up when I heard the door slam.

"Rosalie just went outside," Jasper explained nodding to the front door with his head. I got out of his grasp and walked over to the front door just thinking about what I should say to her. I opened the door timidly and stepped out onto the lawn and found it was snowing _again._ I saw Rosalie heading into the forest her shoulders shaking.

"Rosalie wait!" I cried running up to her. She made no effort to get away from me or to acknowledge me until I got next to her. "Rosalie I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what Alice," she spat at me, "You had no control over it. It wasn't you fault, I know you didn't mean to crush any happiness I was going to have over the next couple weeks," she said turning to me, her now black eyes were beady.

"Where are you going?" I asked deciding to not say anything back to her comment.

"Away," she answered simply.

"Where?" I wondered sadly.

"Oregon, I'm going to stay on a hotel by the beach for a while. I really need to clear my head," she said relaxing her death glare slightly.

"Oh, is Emmett going?" I wondered if she would want him there.

"Oh course Emmett's going he's getting our bags right now," she said flipping her hair putting it back into its naturally perfect place.

"How long?" I asked even more sadly.

"I'll be back before the baby's born," she actually smiled slightly, being the nicest I'd seen her since the news. "Just cause I'm mad it doesn't mean I don't love my niece or nephew," she said warmly again. She peered to her left and started walking. I could see Emmett was coming out of the house with three suitcases. I walked over to where they were standing. The rest of the family came outside and gave them both goodbyes. I hugged Em and waved and said goodbye to Rosalie as she put her luggage in the trunk or her BMW. They got it the car and we all waved as they drove away, speeding down the dirt road.

I ran to Jasper's side and pulled him close, dry sobbing, "It's all my fault, I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, didn't I already tell you to not to think of yourself like that ever again," he stared down into my eyes. I blinked up at him trying to gain control of my raging emotions.

"Your right, I'm sorry," I smiled lightly and pulled myself together. I kissed him quickly and pulled him into the house. Everyone was silent for a while, not wanting to say anything about what just happened. I was perfectly fine with that except all of a sudden I got a vision. This one was not about me, it was the same event but this was about Edward. He was standing only a few feet away from Caius. They were sending death glares at each other and Caius lunged forward a little trying to intimidate him. I could see Caius' lips moving, he was telling something to Edward. I assumed it was a question because then Edward fell out of defense mode and shook his head slowly. I could begin to tell what was going to happen next but I still cringed. Caius ripped Edward's limbs off one by one and then threw his pieces into a fire that I hadn't noticed until now. I was totally involved in the vision when I suddenly heard loud screaming and frantic shouting. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward on the ground convulsing and jerking in every which way. Bella was by his side trying to get him to stop. After a few more seconds he calmed down and stood up shaking his head in confusion.

"That was so weird one minute I was watching the vision you were having and the next I was feeling those things. It actually felt as if my limbs were being torn off and as if I was being burned. My brain and eyes knew I wasn't and I know this sounds weird but it's like Jane's power. I just had to feel it, there was no way out. We all looked around nervously and skeptically and suddenly I gasped feeling a sharp hit to my stomach. I fell back into Jasper's arms and my vision became blurry.

**HA HA! More cliffhanger-ness. I really hoped you liked that chapter it took me a long time to write it and I worked really hard. I can't wait to write Chapter 6! I know you guys can't wait for it either. But remember in order to get it you must REVIEW! Again I want at least 5 before I will post Chapter 6! **

**A huge thanx to all my readers you give me the encouragement to write!**

**XOXO**


	6. Visitor

**Ok so here is the long awaited and much deserved Chapter 6!!!! I worked super hard on it and it is way longer than any other chapter. I tried to throw in a request and I hope you like it! I got so many reviews and people favoriting (yes I know that's not a word and I don't care) my story and everything else that makes me happy! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I really hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters or the actual story of Twilight.**

I woke up staring at the ceiling of our room. My head was pounding as my vision cleared into its normal, prefect state. My eyes darted around to find a familiar face.

The first one I saw to my right was Jasper. He had his hand running quickly through his hair, but he peered up at me from under his golden locks. He got off the chair by the wall he was seated in and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He grasped my hand tightly and brushed his thumb across my forehead.

"Are you ok Alice?"

"I think so," I said hesitantly. I was still dizzy and my body felt kind of weak. I looked down almost as a reflex to check and see how the _baby_ was. My sweatshirt was already pulled up just enough to expose the bump. I gasped noticing that I now had a huge new bruise next to the one I had gotten a few days ago. It stuck out, deep purple against my pale white skin. I traced my hand across it and sighed. Jasper got up and was about to let go of my hand. "Where are you going?" I asked with the slight pain of being alone.

"To get Carlisle, he asked me to get him when you were up," he explained breaking from my grip and heading out of our room. I rubbed my stomach softly and daydreamed of my baby. Most would think I was crazy. Going through such an unknown and high risk pregnancy, but it was worth it. The baby would become my world, I just knew it. I knew Rosalie would come around after she got over her jealousy. She would understand why I endured the pain because she would do the exact same. Bella would understand too, she went through it to keep Renesmee. There was still a fear in my mind though. Would Jasper understand? Now that he knew the baby was hurting _me_, a supposedly indestructible vampire would he still want to keep it? Would he still love it, and would he still support me in trying to protect it at all costs? I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sounds of voices coming closer to the door. Carlisle and Jasper entered a mere second later. Carlisle had a professional, worried look in his normally calm eyes. I couldn't read Jasper; his poker face was serving him well. Carlisle came over to sit down next to me and grabbed a light out of his coat pocket. He clicked it on and shone it into each of my eyes. I felt a strange sting when the bright light hit my pupils but it wasn't too painful. He set the light down and got up with an inquisitive look on his face.

"How long was I out for?" that's the first thing I wanted to know.

"Only an hour," Carlisle explained smoothly. No matter how short of time that was, it was still time. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to sleep at all.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"Well as you were having a vision something happened with the baby. It got scared or just needed to move suddenly for whatever reason and kicked you.

"But this doesn't look like the last kick I got, it looks worse," I said with a distressed look in my eyes.

I had almost forgotten Jasper was standing there when he finally spoke up, "She's right Carlisle this looks a lot more raised and darker than the last bruise." He went to stand next to Carlisle.

"Hmm well I'm almost positive it was a hit. The baby could have been using full force. That could've caused a more pronounced injury," he explained, nodding as he talked.

"You're eyes also looked a little strained, how do they feel?" he asked sincerely.

"Well they feel better now but when I collapsed they went blurry," I explained reflecting back on the memory.

He rubbed his forehead and his eyes were brimmed with confusion, "well I'm gonna go back to my office and try and sort this all out. I'll let you know when I find out anything new." He waved and left the room. Jasper finally came to sit down next to me, leaning back against the headboard. He grabbed my hand, and gripped it loosely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, finally letting down his façade.

"For what?" I asked looking sadly into his eyes.

"That you have to feel all this pain, and deal with all this confusion," he spoke louder and shook his head a little bit angrily.

"Jasper this is my choice. I choose to endure this pain, for the sake of our baby. Don't tell me you're going to get fed up about this. You know it's all worth it in the end. Just look at Edward he's perfectly happy now," I tried reasoning with him.

"I know I just hate seeing you in pain," he said back to a whispering tone.

"I know it's hard for you," I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. "Don't think about it though. Just think of what good will come out of it." He nodded but I could tell he wanted to say something. "Go head just say it."

"I've just been thinking about what happened to Edward earlier. It was really…weird, for lack of a better word."

"What do you think did that to him?" I asked remembering the random pain Edward felt.

"Well I know this may sound crazy, but I think it was the baby," he said back. I gasped, for some reason that never occurred to me.

"But…how?"

"Well if I'm right, I think it was its powers," he said with a crease in his head as he pondered it.

"But why then and why Edward?" I asked still not fully understanding how that could be possible.

"Wait Alice, what was your vision about?" he asked anxiously.

"Edward backing down and letting Caius kill him," I sad sadly.

"So maybe the baby was channeling its powers through your vision, which happened to be about Edward," he shrugged.

"Or… maybe that was its vision," I said shocking myself with what just came out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well lately my visions have been kinda weird. Not based on what people decide, but based on fate and what we can try and do to stop it," I explained, "I never understood it, but now I think, that it could be the baby's power.

"That makes sense. I still haven't figured out what its other power is, the one linked to hurting Edward. It's strange how he described it like Jane's," he pondered his head creasing again.

"Don't strain yourself," I said smoothing out the line in his head. "We don't need to ponder this right away. At least we know why this weird stuff has been happening," I laughed lightly.

"Your right," he sighed, relaxing his shoulders and smiling.

"What?" I asked looking towards him.

"Just thinking if the baby will be a boy or a girl," he smiled to himself.

"Oh," I smiled happily.

"I really don't care which one. Honestly I just think the hard part will be naming it," he sighed playing with my fingers.

"Well we have some time," I said calmly.

"Not too much time. Only about two weeks," he said sternly.

"Wow, I guess I didn't realize how short of time I had left," I rubbed my stomach happily.

"Well the sooner the better. The sooner we get to see our baby," Jasper smiled, a true genuine smile. I was internally happy. I always knew a baby would make him truly happy, he loved kids and deserved to be a father.

"I wonder how long it will take Carlisle to find any information," Jasper pondered.

"I don't know. I assume a while since this is even more unique than Nessie," I laughed. He leaned into my neck and sighed happily. I looked down into his butterscotch eyes and brought his face close to mine. I kissed his lips tenderly at first. This wasn't the same as when we were in public. I could finally let me emotions flow. He crushed his lips to mine and I took his bottom lip in my mouth. After a few seconds of kissing I pulled back, breathing heavily. I unbuttoned his shirt, being careful not to rip it since it was a shirt I bought him as a present. I threw it on the floor and straddled him as he lifted my sweatshirt off.

The sun was coming in small rays through the blinds. Both of our arms had dancing diamonds on them. I smiled happily and snuggled my head closer into his chest. He kissed my forehead and traced patterns onto where the sunlight hit my skin.

"I love you," he whispered so low that if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I know," I smiled sweetly.

"Cocky are we?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Wait are you saying that you don't always?" I asked in mock horror.

"No I'm just saying you seem very confident," he smiled back at me.

"Well I am," I stuck my chin out proudly. He laughed and kissed my hair. He reached down with his other hand and lightly rubbed my stomach.

"I love you." I knew he was not talking to me this time. He was talking to the baby, who I had no doubt could hear him. We laid that way for an hour or so before Jasper got up, "We need to get dressed and go downstairs. Just in case Carlisle has anything new to tell us.

"Fine," I sighed pretending to be snobbish about it. He laughed knowing I was just kidding, I was never snobbish. Rosalie always tried to convince me to become the new "mean, popular girls" whenever we changed schools but I would never do it, solely because I did not want to be mean to people. I got up and went over to our closet where Jasper was already pulling down clothes for himself. I went to my more summery clothes and pulled down my Pink Marc Jacobs Strapless Seersucker Dress. I had gotten it in Seattle right before we left Forks. I fingered through the rest of my clothes. I had enough baggy sweatshirts and bubble tees and dresses to last me two weeks. That made me a little sad; I didn't have to go maternity shopping. Jasper noticed my change in emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"I have enough baggy clothes that I don't need to go maternity shopping."

"Well you know Alice we can go anyways. I'll take you personally, I don't think anyone would mind," he smiled, buttoning up his plaid Abercrombie shirt.

"Really!" I said automatically perking up, and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing his neck.

"No problem darlin'," he said hugging me back. I stepped back and grabbed his hand. We walked out of our room and down the hall towards the staircase. I heard talking in the living room as we walked down the steps. Our whole family was sitting together talking.

"You're finally up," Esme said looking up, smiling.

"Thank god," Edward mumbled under his breath. I stifled a laugh, and thought of the things he could have mind-read.

"So Carlisle did you find anything new?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Not exactly, but Edward has told me _you_ might have found something new," he looked up at us.

"Well, we think that the strange fate type visions Alice has been having lately are the baby's powers. We also think that what happened to Edward was the baby's doing too but were not quite sure how," Jasper explained.

"Oh very interesting, in that case I think the reason Alice's vision went blurry is because they baby hastily disconnected Alice from seeing the vision. That plus the added injury caused her to pass out. That's unusual for a vampire but now that you're pregnant I'm not quite sure what to expect," he said rubbing his forehead.

"So wait you think the whole Edward burning thing was because of the baby?" Bella asked slightly distressed, holding Renesmee on her lap.

I nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"But why would it have a power like Jane's?" she wondered.

"Well it might just look that way now. We've only seen it used once so we have no idea what else the baby is capable of," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Alice is right, everyone needs to be looking out for anything strange," Carlisle said.

I finally got up the courage to ask what I'd been wanting to know for a week, "What about the Volturi?"

"Let's not worry about that right now Alice. We'll deal with that when the time comes," Carlisle said dodging the question.

"But Carlisle you know we can't. When the Volturi were coming for Renesmee we prepared as much as we could," I persisted.

"But did that do anything Alice? No, it all came down to finding Nahuel, we all would have died if it weren't for you finding him," Edward said a little more angrily.

"What are you saying Edward! That's there's no way to save us now because there is no other child like this out there?!" I yelled back at him. Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, but my body was still revving with anger.

"That's not what I meant Alice. All I'm trying to say is that we don't need to do any preparation," he shrugged.

"Yes we do Edward. That's why my baby has been getting these visions. They are meant to tell us when something bad will happen, and that we need to do something to stop it," I shot back at him.

"Well maybe we can't do anything yet. We need to wait until the baby is born, just like we did with Renesmee," he said trying to remain calm.

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms. The doorbell rang as if it was an automatic response to what I just said.

"I'll get it," Edward said pushing himself off the couch and getting to the door as quickly as possible. He pulled it open and revealed an all too familiar face.

"Jacob!" Nessie exclaimed, launching herself off Bella's lap and into Jacob's open arms.

"Ness!" he exclaimed, holding in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you," she said hugging him back just like any little kid would.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too," he smiled putting her down.

"Is your pack with you?" Edward asked, shutting the door.

"Na, they stayed down at La Push," he shrugged.

"Why are you even here?" Bella wondered, getting off the couch to hug him.

"Thanksgiving break, I figured I'd come see Nessie," he said releasing Bella from the hug. "As soon as Seth is done with high school and then college I can finally travel around with you guys," he smiled.

"Just make sure you get a different house," Edward said, stepping back slightly.

"Don't worry I couldn't endure the smell of you guys either," Jacob laughed patting Edward on the back. "So where's Blondie?" he asked noticing Rosalie was missing. We kind of all fell silent at that point.

"What did she like leave your coven or something?" he asked what was meant to be a joke.

Nessie slapped his arm, "of course not Jake."

"She just took a trip for a while," Bella said shrugging.

"And Emmett went with her I suppose," he shrugged.

"Of course," Bella actually started to smile.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to say hi to you guys," Jacob asked looking around at the other four of us.

"It's ok Jacob, you seemed caught up in your reunion," Jasper sneered slightly.

"Whoa why so hostile?" Jacob asked putting his hands up in defense.

"This just isn't the best time for you to be here," Jasper sneered at him again, while snaking his arm around my waist.

"Well why not?" he wondered, getting a little angry.

"Calm down Jake, Jasper's right," Bella said stepping towards him.

"Why the hell can't I be here?" Jacob said, getting genuinely mad. He started walking up to Jasper with an angry gleam in his eye. Suddenly before he could get very close to Jasper he fell to the ground and landed with a thud on his back. "What the…?" he said brushing off his coat.

"What happened Jacob?" Carlisle asked, finally speaking.

"Um I don't know it was weird. I felt like I was being pushed backward, even though obviously I wasn't. The push was so forceful that I fell down," he huffed standing up.

"Oops," I whispered, Jasper was the only one who could hear me.

"Obviously the baby didn't want anyone angry getting close to its dad," Jasper said back in the same volume.

I laughed, "Obviously not."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Edward asked, picking up Nessie.

I looked around hesitantly, "Should we tell you with him here?" I pointed at Jacob who still looked a little annoyed.

"Oh so now I'm just "him"?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob would you just shut up this is more important than you realize," Bella spat at him. Jacob got that annoyed teenage boy look on his face-obviously starting college had not improved his maturity.

"I don't think he'll tell," Edward said.

"You never know Edward. Do we really wanna risk it?" Jasper asked pulling me closer to his side.

"Ok I think its fine. Jacob can stay as long as he doesn't hang out around here. He can stay in a hotel and come get Nessie for visits. They can go do stuff out on the town or something," I said coming to a reasonable conclusion.

"So is anyone actually going to tell me what's going on, or am I just being banned without a reason?" Jacob asked, flipping his short hair out of his face with frustration.

"Jake we can only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. Let me tell you if you do tell someone you are putting Nessie's life in danger. I know you don't want that," Bella said seriously.

"Fine, I promise not to tell," Jake said, finally being sincere.

"Ok well Alice is…pregnant," Bella said standing right next to Jake.

"What?" he asked, "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story," Bella sighed, "But it's true and we need you to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone here or when you go back to La Push unless we tell you its ok."

"Ok Bella I promise," he sighed, a lot more calm now.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled hugging him lightly and then going to stand back next to Edward.

"Leave it to the Cullens to add more freaks of nature to the supernatural world," he laughed a little to himself.

"Hey I am not a freak," Nessie said giving him a stern look.

"Sorry kid, I know you're not," Jake said taking her from Edward. All of a sudden I felt a surge of heat in my throat, I hadn't hunted as often as I had at the beginning of my pregnancy and I needed the blood more than ever. I could almost feel my eyes going pitch black as I stood there.

"Um if you guys don't mind I'm going to take Alice hunting she really needs it," Jasper said tugging on my arm.

"No its fine I'll see you later!" Jacob called. We headed out the back door into our massive forest. Now that I was away from Renesmee the burning wasn't as bad.

"God, I need to hunt more often," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah well we can hunt now so let's go," Jasper grabbed my hand and we took off into the forest together at full speed. We were just blurs running through trees. After we were about half way through the forest my nose picked up on a smell, human. I forced the venom forming in my mouth back and Jasper held my hand. We had to cross the path that the humans were walking on in order to get to more animals. Conveniently we found out shortly after buying the house that there was a hiking trail in the back of our forest. We walked up to find two hikers, a male and a female chatting as they walked. Jasper and I stood on the edge of the trail watching as the crossed the path. As I was paying close attention to the man, he fell to the ground. He was clutching his leg, screaming in pain.

"Oh my god John what's wrong?" the woman asked franticly.

"My…leg…it's…broken," he choked out between screams.

"What did you trip on?" she wondered.

"I don't know, just call an ambulance," he cried. She pulled out her phone and was rapidly talking to the operator.

"We should go help," Jasper said sternly.

"Ok," I gulped back more venom and we went over to the couple.

"Oh hi could you help us?" the woman asked hurriedly.

"Sure," Jasper nodded. He fashioned a sort of brace made out of twigs, torn pieces from the woman's scarf, and his belt. "This should ease some of the pain until the ambulance gets here."

"Oh thank you, I just hope it won't take too long. They said they'd have to carry the stretcher down the whole trail," she frowned.

"I'm sorry this happened," Jasper smiled kindly.

"You're very kind," John said looking up at Jasper. My vampire instincts were screaming at me. He's wounded, he's on the ground just drink him. You're thirsty, you know you want to. Luckily Jasper caught onto my hungry mood and pulled me away with a quick goodbye to the couple. He held my hand even tighter and we ran even faster now towards a watering hole where animals were. Sure enough four Roe Deer were lapping at the newly melted water. I lunged at one before it even had time to look up. I bit its neck forcefully and drained its blood within seconds. I went at the next one with the same force. After throwing that one's carcass on the ground Jasper was still working on his first one. I was still a little thirsty so I lunged at the third deer knocking it to the ground with a crunch. It cried in pain as I ripped its neck apart with my teeth. The blood was drained in the female faster than the other males. I got up and wiped my lips.

Jasper came to stand next to me, "You were hungrier than I realized."

"I wasn't hungry, the baby is hungry," I smiled patting my stomach.

"Hungry enough to kill a human?" he asked curiously.

"Wait what?" I asked baffled.

"I'm pretty sure the baby made the man feel as if he broke his leg, I was watching he didn't trip on anything," Jasper said sternly.

"Oh, well you can't blame the baby. It hasn't been taught not to eat humans yet," I said defending it.

"I know, I'm just saying I think the baby's other power is pretty dangerous," he mused seriously.

"Well we can teach it to control it," I huffed.

"Ok but in the meantime I think you should stay away from humans, at least when you're hungry," he said trying to be calm.

"Ok fine," I sighed not wanting to put someone's life in danger.

"Come on," Jasper pulled on my hand and we ran at full speed back to the house. I opened the back door and saw everyone standing in about the same place they were when we left. Jacob had left; I assumed he had gone to rent a hotel room. I went to go sit on the couch and Jasper joined me. Almost the second I sat down another pain shot through my stomach. I yelped in pain and everyone rushed over to help me.

"It's ok the baby's just growing," I bit my lip as I could feel my skin stretching, tearing, and rejoining. Jasper rubbed my back and sent calm waves through me in heavy amounts. It helped a little bit but the pain was still very hard to stand. Eventually it ended and I sighed in relief. Jasper was about to say something when unfamiliar tires pulled up to our house. I heard the car door shut and checked the calendar on the coffee table.

"Damn it. I forgot about that," Edward grumbled.

**HAHAHA YAY! More cliffhangers! I know you all hate me for them, but hey they keep you coming back for more. I worked really hard on this chapter and as you might have noticed it was really long. In case any of you were wondering that's where Jacob has been, I did not forget about him. So I am changing my terms this time I want 8 reviews before I post a new chapter. You guys do it anyways so I don't think it will be much of a problem. Chapter 7 is waiting to be written and posted and I can't wait for you all to read it. So once again thanx for reading and as always REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**


	7. Is That?

**Ok so I know I didn't get 8 reviews but I'm a nice person and I think 7 is enough. Plus I just really wanted to write this chapter! I worked hard and once again it's long but not as long as Chapter 6, I love you guys and I thank anyone who is following my story and remember once you're done to review!**

"Edward who is that?" Jasper snarled, piercing Edward with his eyes.

"The professor who teaches the singer/songwriter class. He said since he never met Alice and since she is starting late he would need to meet her in person," Edward said rubbing his head, "I completely forgot it was today."

"Edward," I snapped at him, "how could you forget that?"

"I'm sorry it just slipped my mind," he rubbed his temples, "I've had to deal with a lot of things lately."

"But we never forget things," Bella said staring up at him.

"Well you do if you read minds," Edward snapped at her. He never was mean to Bella; obviously he was under more pressure than any of us realized. Jasper's fingers tightened around my hand, he was feeling the effects of Edward's anger. Suddenly the doorbell rang and flowed through the silent house in an ominous manner. Bella walked up to the door and opened it widely.

"Hi I'm Bella," she smiled being sure not to shake his hand.

He nodded and beamed widely, "Hej, jag är Lorentz Edberg," he stepped into the house looking at the rest of our family.

"So you're Alice I presume," he looked at me from where he was standing.

"Yes," I smiled standing up. I smoothed out my hair and went to stand in front of Lorentz.

"I will be your professor throughout the year," he put his hand out. I shook it with slight hesitation but surprisingly he didn't shudder at all or even get a weird look on his face.

"So as you know the fine arts program is determined by talent so we don't have too many kids. You didn't miss much and it shouldn't be a problem catching you up. Edward told me you are a very experienced singer," his bronze hair seemed to perk up as he spoke.

"Yeah, I love to sing," I smiled.

"She's amazing," Jasper noted from the couch.

"Would you mind singing something right now?" he grinned again and I could see his two front teeth were slightly parted.

"Sure," I cleared my throat and quickly sorted through the options of what I could sing. I finally decided on Amy Diamond's "Graduation Song." I added a few intricate notes and weaved in some harmony notes. As I finished Mr. Edberg was just standing there with shock written all over his face.

"That…was…amazing," he said whispering.

"Thanks," I smirked knowing I had greater talent than any famous singer.

He shook his head and came to shake my hand again, "You're definitely in, and I'll see you in a week."

"Um, that might not work," I frowned, I had never thought about what I was going to do with the baby while I was in college. For sure I couldn't go to school while I was still pregnant.

"Isn't that when the rest of your family's starting?" his wrinkles creased even deeper with wonder.

"Well Jasper and I are going to stay home for three more weeks," I looked up at him hoping that would be reasonable.

"Well that's perfectly fine it seems like all you need to learn is how to write songs. So you can catch up on that when everyone else is having vocal lessons," he relaxed his face and was being very kind.

"Thank you," I grinned gratefully.

"No problem. So I'll see you in three weeks then Alice?" he arched his eyebrows and headed back towards the door.

"Yep see you then," I waved as he left, closing the big white door with a thud. We all stayed silent until his tires were leaving our private dirt road.

"What are you gonna do after that one week with the baby?" Bella asked. She was lucky she didn't have to go to school until Renesmee was old enough to start school too.

"I'd be happy to watch it," Esme smiled, "I'm home all day anyways."

"Really? Thank you!" I glided over to my mother and hugged her.

"I'll try to come home as early as possible. Right after my classes I'll be home," I stepped away from Esme. I placed my hands lightly on my stomach, "I promise." Jasper got up from the couch and came to stand behind me. He wrapped his long arms around my body and pressed his palms against my hands. As soon as he set them down the baby kicked, lightly for once. I looked up at him and he was laughing lightly.

"The baby really loves you," I sighed and he rubbed my hands.

"The baby loves both of us," he rested his chin on top of my head. I finally noticed that we were still standing with all of our family who were now going off to do their own things. I grabbed Jasper's hand and quietly pulled him upstairs. He let me drag him up the staircase and I quietly opened our bedroom door. I laid down on the bed and Jasper laid down next to me. The white comforter felt satiny and smooth beneath me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked picking up my hand, he could feel my obvious distress.

"It's just, it seems that the baby loves you more," sadness dripped from the last few words.

"What? Why would you ever think that?" he asked.

"Well it protected _you_ from Jacob and it kicked when _you_ put your hands on it," I was getting sadder with every new realization.

"Yes but it also protected you from making a bad impression on Mr. Edberg," he noted staring at me.

"Wait what?" I did not exactly get what he meant.

"When you shook his hand weren't you a little shocked that he didn't react to the cold?" Jasper wondered making my brain sort this out. Since my brain was working at vampire speed I got it pretty quickly.

"Oh," I gasped. "But how?"

"Well it used its power. It made him feel as if he were feeling a normal temperature hand," Jasper explained toying with my fingers.

"That's amazing," I smiled, using my free hand to rub my stomach.

"So you see it protects you to, you just don't always notice it," Jasper stared right into my eyes.

"Yeah you're right. So now we know more about the baby's power," I shrugged actually feeling a little scared.

"I know it's really powerful, it seems to be able to do a _lot_," Jasper noted, nodding his head.

"I'm still just terrified about the Volturi," I truly was, power was just another reason for them to come for my baby. Jasper pulled me close into his body.

"I know but it'll be ok, we'll figure it out. Nobody is getting our baby, I promise Ali," he kissed my forehead sincerely.

"Thanks Jazzy," I whispered snuggling into him farther. He stroked my back soothingly, and murmured things to me. I pushed myself up to meet his lips. I kissed them gently and softly at first but began to add more force, pressing my body into his. He kissed me back for a few seconds but pulled away even though I could tell he didn't want to.

"What?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Don't be sad don't get me wrong I want to its just...Edward. He just seems to be really angry and I don't want to make him madder," he said sincerely thinking about Edward.

"Oh," I put on my puppy dog pout face that was bound to get me something.

"You know my weakness," he laughed, "but I promise first thing tomorrow, whether Edward cares or not," he leaned down and kissed my lips very lightly, hardly even touching them. I closed my eyes and smiled, lying back onto the pillow.

"Why don't you just rest Alice, it's probably good for you since your vampire body isn't used to all this stress," he traced his fingers up my arm.

"Yeah good point, I seem to be resting a lot," I laughed lightly and moved into Jasper. He pulled me in tightly and rubbed my back softly. I nestled my face into the base of his neck and we stayed that way for a long time.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt Jasper move from his place next to me.

"Sorry I was going to call Emmett. You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to make you get up," he shrugged getting up from the bed.

"Well it's the closest thing I can get to sleep," I sighed deeply and stood up too. "Why were you calling Emmett?"

"He's just been asking for updates and everything. He wishes he could be here, but you know Rosalie always comes first," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

I chuckled once, "It's ok at least he's trying."

"What time is it anyways?" I wondered looking around for something with a clock.

Jasper flipped open his phone, "2:30 A.M." I huffed and laid back down, my body was still aching from yesterday. Jasper dialed Emmett's number and came to sit next to me.

I listened and could easily hear what was coming from the other line.

"Hey," Jasper smiled as soon as Emmett picked up.

"Dude what are you doing calling me so early I was sleeping," Emmett yelled sarcastically on the other end.

"Yeah I'm sure you were," Jasper laughed back.

"So anyways what'd I miss from the last update?"

"Well for starters Jacob is here to visit," Jasper said leaning back against the headboard.

"Really how long is he staying?"

"Probably only a week, he's just here for thanksgiving break," Jasper shrugged.

"Oh well I'm sure Rose will be happy she missed him," Emmett snickered.

"Yep oh and Alice's professor stopped by yesterday."

"Really did he notice anything about us?"

"Nah he wasn't really too intuitive."

"Oh so he didn't notice Alice was pregnant?"

"Nope."

"Sweet, school sounds fun."

"Well that's only the fine arts teacher," Jasper reminded him.

"Oh right."

"I doubt your law professor will have the same attitude," Jasper commented.

"Hey I met her she seemed pretty relaxed to me."

"Just keep hoping."

"So how is Alice doing?" he gave up on their other debate.

"Fine, except she got hurt again," he frowned.

"Well that's what's going to happen; don't you remember what Carlisle said? You're the one who told me."

"I know I just hate seeing her in pain."

"I totally get it; I can't even stand when Rose is upset."

"Yeah I've noticed," Jasper laughed again.

"So thanks for the update man just call again soon," Emmett hung up and Jasper shut his phone. He set it on the bedside table and I looked up at him.

"What?" he wondered.

"Nothing I'm just curious as to how Rosalie's doing," I shrugged.

"Aren't we all," he sighed brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"So technically its morning," I peered up at him, opening my gold eyes wide.

"So it is," he smiled glancing out the window.

"I believe you owe my something," I hinted playfully.

"Oh do I?" he asked pulling me into his lap. I just shook my head and laughed. Jasper suddenly leaned in and crashed his lips to mine which is something I was actually not expecting. I kissed back licking his top lip. He opened his mouth very willingly and our tongues tangled together. We were both in a hurry and eager, neither tongue would let the other gain dominance. I heard Edward groan from his room and I laughed into Jasper's mouth.

"I told you it doesn't matter what Edward wants," Jasper said kissing down my neck. I straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible without ripping it in half. He slid his hands under my dress and lifted it up in one fluid motion over my body. I went back to kissing his lips as I unhooked the belt from his jeans.

I traced my fingers along Jasper's chest making sure to graze over as many scars as possible.

"Did Edward ever come back?" I whispered looking up at his face.

"I'm not sure I never heard the door open again but Edward has other intricate ways of getting in," he chuckled.

"So do you think we could go shopping today?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course it looks like pretty bad weather outside," he pointed out.

"Well that's always a good thing," I smiled widely.

"You're so beautiful," he looked straight into my eyes and that's all the confirmation I needed to know this was absolutely and always true.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly and got out of bed. If we were going to go shopping we'd need to get going.

"Eager are we?" Jasper raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe I am." I grabbed an outfit I had put together in the closet a long time ago. Victoria Secrets most expensive set of underwear, a D&G Lace black dress, and straight leg jeans. As the outfit was almost completed I pulled on the jeans and noticed they only fit if I put them below the baby bump. It was getting pretty big, since I was about fourteen weeks pregnant (even though it had happened in only a week and a day or so.) I could notice a definite change from yesterday morning and this morning. Since the baby had grown it had pushed my stomach out farther. I smiled though knowing that soon the baby would be born. I walked out of the closet and went up to my vanity to fix my hair. Jasper came up behind me and adjusted the bow on my shirt.

"Thanks, are you ready to at least go downstairs?" I asked turning around.

"Yes no need to worry, let's go," he held out his hand and I took it. I pulled his hand up to glance at his watch. It was seven so we probably could get to shops right after the stores were opening. Since this was my big splurging fashion trip I had decided to go to Gothenburg because of the numerous stores they had. Unfortunately it would take us four hours to get there. I can't even imagine driving at a human pace that would take nearly triple the time. I had only been to Gothenburg twice before. One was right when we moved here and the other was Rosalie's and I big shopping trip. We went every time we moved and bought as much as possible. We even tried to invite Bella this time but she refused. I sighed, though most people viewed Rose as being annoying I mean she was my best friend, my sister. I really missed her.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked directing us downstairs.

"Just Rosalie," I shrugged.

"Well she'll be back soon enough," he said trying to comfort me. He rubbed my arm with his free hand.

"Thanks Jasper I just hope she can get over this," I huffed, not wanting to admit she was slightly overreacting.

"Well when I talked to Emmett two days ago he said she was making progress already," he smiled.

"Well that's good I'm just glad Emmett went with her."

"Me too she's lucky to have him."

"Just like I'm lucky to have you," I rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed lightly just as we reached the living room.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked from the couch, reading a book.

"Gothenburg, wanna come?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I think I'll pass," she looked back down at her book.

"I figured, hey where'd Edward go?" I asked noticing he was still not back.

"He left to the store. Mumbling about milk and stuff, I don't know obviously he was going to there to get away from something," she sighed looking back up at us. Jasper and I just chuckled and I went over to the coat closet. I pulled on some black Loeffler Randall boots.

"See you later," Jasper waved as he pulled the door open for us and I stepped into the sparkling snow. I walked over to my Porsche and opened the passenger side, letting Jasper drive for once.

"How are you gonna stand not drivin' for two weeks?"Jasper asked pulling out of our driveway.

"Ha ha I think I can survive," I smiled but then started to take that in. No driving for two whole weeks, well at least something good would come out of it. After a few minutes of silence Jasper finally asked a question.

"So what stores do you plan on going to?"

This was an easy answer since I had it all planned out, "Juicy Couture, Rock and Republic, DVF, maybe D&G," I smiled thinking at all the new clothes I could get.

"But I thought D&G didn't have maternity?" Jasper noted, he knew his designers well thanks to me.

"Well they don't but they have a _ton_ of loose and bubble shirts and dresses," I grinned even wider now.

"Oh Alice good thing we're rich," he snickered.

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do it that weren't the case," I honestly could not think of a life without tons of money.

"So are you excited to get clothes for the baby too? All those designers make clothes for kids," he pointed out.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that. Just a whole new person to buy clothes for," I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Well you can't go shopping until we know if it's a boy or a girl," he gave me a stern look.

"I know, I promise." "Geez we still have to buy all its clothes, decorate its room and everything. I wish Carlisle could tell what gender it is," I sighed.

"Yeah but it'll be ok. Bella and Edward didn't know Nessie was a girl until after she was born and they got her situated quickly," he nodded.

"That's true," I realized Bella and Edward had been through a lot of roadblocks throughout her pregnancy and had overcome all of them.

"We can work at vampire speed so it won't be an issue," he assured me. I agreed and turned on the radio clicking the favorite's buttons until I got to my all-time favorite station. It played a ton of music from the US and still incorporated Swedish hits. After a short commercial break "Blame It" by Jamie Foxx started blasting through the speakers. I had caught onto the song in about a week since they kept playing it. Jasper shook his head at every word in the song. We got to listen to quite a lot of stuff on the way there and Jasper got to hear more of my singing. I heard Britney Spears, Flo Rida, Rihanna, Ciara, Amy Diamond, and Velvet and sang to all of them with a perfect added harmony. We pulled up into the parking lot after what to most humans would be considered a long drive. The first two stores almost right next to each other were Juicy Couture and R&R. I was still very excited about shopping but as we started to climb out of the car I saw someone else get out of their car towards the front of the lot.

"Is that…?" I pointed in the direction to see if Jasper could tell.

"Oh yeah for sure," Jasper nodded. He started to tense and get angry which he hadn't done in a while.

"I don't think you should go in there," he shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine we just need to be _very _careful," I bit my lip hoping that would work.

**Alright well there you have it the Chapter 7 cliffhanger! Anyone is free to guess who it is in their review! So this time I will be nicer and say that I only want 6 reviews before I post Chapter 8! That chapter will go farther into the danger and stuff like that. So anyways I hope you guys liked it I know I did. So as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a million, I love you guys!**

**XOXOXO**


	8. Shopping and Shouting

**Ok sorry it took so long I have tried to post this but have been too tired. You guys deserve this I got sooooooo many reviews and I am so happy!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are amazing. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. It is not my forte but I try so sorry if you find some. So finally Chapter 8 I really hope you like it and as always review afterwards.**

"Seriously I wonder why she's here." I said taking a step closer to the buildings.

"Do you think Jacob sent her?" Jasper asked joining hands with me.

"No, and even if he did I doubt she would comply," I continued walking towards the first store.

"Just stay out of her way, she still hates _us_ just as much," Jasper sneered.

"I know," I sighed. We walked at a quicker pace than any of the humans on the sidewalk and swung open the door to Juicy Couture.

"Ok let's just forgot about Leah for now and shop," I smiled running my fingers through the endless racks of clothes.

"Over here," I pulled Jasper across the store over to the back of the store that housed the kids and maternity clothes. The walls were all white covered in pink writing and there were couches and chairs scattered throughout the store. I started thumbing through the different outfits and sizes. Finally I saw two things right next to each other that I wanted. Black velveteen pants and a pink Velour track suit. They were so cute and I knew I just had to have them. I handed the clothes to Jasper and went up to the cash register. The woman at the register was honey blonde with bright blue eyes. She had a pink headband put securely in her extremely strait hair. I took the clothes from Jasper as we waited in line. When we finally got up to the counter I placed the clothes in a heap in front of her.

"Will this be all?" she asked in a heavy Swedish accent.

"Yep," I smiled handing her my Ikanobanken Kreditkort Visa. She took the card from my hand and swiped it quickly.

"Do you want this in the bag?" she asked holding up the receipt.

"Yes please," I tried to be as polite as possible. She put the pink receipt in the bag, laying it neatly on the folded clothes and smiled, "Ha en trevligt dag!"

"Tack!" I waved taking my bag.

"Did you notice where Leah went?" Jasper asked walking at my exact pace to the next store.

"Would you stop worrying about Leah, its fine. She's not evil and she's not powerful, what do you think she's gonna do?"

"Well you never know she hates us. The only people she's accepted are Nessie and Bella because of _Jacob,_" he clenched his teeth slightly at his name.

"Yeah I know," I sneered being a little angry at Jacob too. We continued down the street and headed into Rock and Republic, it was big and beautiful from the outside. I opened the door and sighed at the familiar sight. The walls were dark pink and the floor was black tile. Jeans were hanging everywhere, on racks, on walls and even from the ceiling. I found the maternity section and fell in love with many pairs of jeans. I got Tyler and Ritchie's in different shades of denim. I piled the folded jeans in my arms and we started to walk up to the counter. I wasn't exactly looking ahead of me and crashed into someone. The jeans fell down and the person I ran into bent down to help me pick them up.

"Alice?" a familiar voice asked. Dammit.

"Oh hi Leah," I smiled sheepishly picking up the jeans she wasn't refolding. We both stood up and she gave me the last couple pairs.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Shopping," she shrugged.

"No I mean what are you doing in Sweden?" he asked getting a little fed up.

"Oh well as you know Jacob decided to come down here on his break and left me with Seth, mom, and Charlie. I couldn't take it anymore Seth always came to me with pack stuff and mom was always asking me to do something. No offense but I really didn't wanna spend Thanksgiving with Charlie either. I didn't have anyone else to visit so I decided to come here and spend time with Jacob," she explained. "Where is Jacob?

"With Nessie," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Oh right why I am not surprised," Leah sighed.

I laughed dryly, "Hey that's a cute shirt," I pointed out finally noticing the only shirt she held.

"Oh thanks it's all I can afford," she frowned slightly.

"Oh well that's ok it's really cute," I smiled trying to cheer her up.

"You sure bought a lot," she noted looking at my seven pairs of jeans.

"Well yeah I like clothes," I laughed, "a lot."

"Yeah I've noticed. How much does that cost?" she wondered.

"Um probably about $1,700," I shrugged. Her jaw dropped.

"How can you afford that?"

"Leah did you forgot that we're multi billionaires," I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh right sorry it slipped my mind," she tucked a loose short hair behind her ear.

"Come on Alice let's check out," Jasper urged tugging on my elbow.

"Alright," I walked with him and watched as Leah followed us and lined up. We waited and finally after six people I got up to the counter. This girl was Asian with pitch black strait hair and dark brown eyes that could easily be mistaken for black.

"Hello with this be all?" she asked taking my clothes.

"Yes," I smiled brightly.

"That'll be $1,754," she looked sweetly at me. I handed her my credit card and she swiped it. She gave me the receipt to sign and put the other one in my bag.

"Thank you," she waved and I got out of line. I waited politely for Leah wanting to at least say goodbye. She bought her shirt and took a much smaller bag. As she turned around to look at me I could see her eyes got a little wide. I had pretty much forgotten that Leah didn't know I was pregnant. She walked over to me hesitantly.

"What…How?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story but basically a couple things happened in my body and it allowed me to get pregnant," I smiled. She was lost for words.

"Does Jacob know?" she finally asked.

"Yes and he's the only one besides you and our family. That means you cannot tell anyone. Not Sue, not Seth, and not Charlie. This is important and unless you want a repeat of what happened with Renesmee keep it a secret," I told her sternly.

She nodded, "I promise, but if I do promise you'll let me know when it's born so I can see it."

"Of course," I beamed leaning into hug her, "goodbye for now, I'm sure we'll see you around this week."

"Bye Alice, bye Jasper," she waved lightly at him and left the store.

"See Jasper nothing happened," I told him as we left the store behind her.

"But it did Alice," he said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You can't just keep telling people about your pregnancy. Now that's two people from Forks and even though they'll try I doubt they can keep it from Seth and then he won't be able to keep it from Sue and she will tell Charlie and soon enough the whole damn town will know," he yelled angrily. I paused, halting on the sidewalk. I had never thought of that before but he was right. The whole town would end up knowing and some of them would not take it as lightly as others.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that," I whispered. He came back to where I was standing.

"Well the damage is done now," he said coldly. I felt my body erupt in tremors and if I could I would be crying in massive heaps. Jasper headed back to the car without saying another word but I stayed grounded. Before I got too caught up in my dry crying I heard someone coming too close to me, coming to talk to me.

"Alice," it was Leah.

"What?" I asked icily.

"Well don't kill me just listen. I called Seth because I don't know I just felt I had to tell him but when I went to say it I couldn't. It wasn't like my conscience was guilty or anything but I physically couldn't. My tongue would not form the words," she explained.

"Really?" I was suddenly very happy.

"Yeah, why is that good news?" she was a little confused.

"Well Jasper was really upset because he knew that you wouldn't be able to keep the secret from Seth and then soon the whole town would now but now that you can't tell anyone its perfect," I clapped.

"But what about Seth reading my mind when we're in wolf form?" she wondered.

My face fell a little but I thought of something, "Well who knows maybe that won't work either lets test it with Jacob," I was getting excited.

"But wait why can't I say it?" she wondered.

I placed my hands lightly on my stomach, "the baby."

"What do you mean?" she actually looked a little frightened.

"Its power, it can manipulate people into doing things. We're not exactly sure how it works or what exactly it is yet but still," I traced my fingers over the bump. "So basically it made you feel physically incapable of saying it," I explained.

"Whoa, that's kinda awesome," she smiled.

"Yeah I think it's amazing. It can already tell what's happening and how to fix problems," I grinned to myself.

Leah smiled too, "Alright well I'm gonna go call Jacob and figure out where he went I'll see you soon," she waved going over to her car. I walked over to Jasper who was looking a lot calmer now. Obviously he heard our conversation.

"Hey," I slid into the passenger seat and intertwined my fingers with his.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," he sighed.

"It's ok you had a good reason," I rubbed his hand.

"I'm still a little worried," he turned to face me.

"So am I," I whispered softly putting my hands on either side of his face. I pulled him close and kissed his lips lightly. It was a sweet forgiving kiss. I pulled away slightly and stared into his gold eyes. He pulled me back to him and we kissed again, this time a little rougher and with more passion. Our lips collided several times before I opened my mouth so his tongue could have access. He took over playing with my tongue skillfully. We stayed locked for a minute until Jasper pulled away panting. I pouted cutely and he laughed lightly.

"You know as well as I do that if we continued we'd end up having sex in the parking lot," he pointed out.

"True," I shrugged. "Well I believe we still have two more stores to go to."

"Alright let's go," he stepped on the gas and pulled out of the parking lot at a speed faster than the legal limit by about a hundred.

"Make sure you're watching for cops," he steered casually with one hand looking for the stores.

"I got it covered," I assured him and we continued down the streets until I directed him to pull over as I saw the store. Jasper rounded the corner and parked in the spot closest to the entrance. The big ABCD store was towering over the other random stores. I got out of the car and waited for Jasper as he came to join hands with me. I walked into the entrance grinning as I saw the _huge_ store. I might just have to get more things than I originally intended. I was literally in heaven pawning through the endless racks and piles of clothes from all of my favorite designers. I went over to DVF's section and got two wrap dresses and three shirts.

"Let me guess, these are the only maternity things you're gonna get?" Jasper joked.

"Maybe," I huffed, "But we're here so why not shop some more?"

"I can't disagree with that," he chuckled. I kept handing Jasper my pile of clothes when they got too tall. He ended up stealing sacks from behind the counter to put them in as we went around the store. After about an hour I turned back to Jasper. He had six bags stuffed to the brim with clothes.

"I guess it was a little more than I thought," I bit my lip and Jasper guffawed loudly.

"Come on," he led us up to the line and we waited patiently as people checked out. Jasper put the bags on the counter and the older looking woman took them and checked out all the clothes.

"Your total is $167,000," the woman said acting a little bored and stuck up. I handed her my card and she swiped it, having me sign the digital credit card machine and handing us our bags.

"How rude she didn't even say thank you," I sneered.

"Yeah she felt really snobby and better than everyone else," Jasper commented. I shook my head and left the store. It was only one and we should be home about five.

"Ready to go home?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," I grinned and popped the trunk to my Porsche putting my sacks in with the others. We both got into the car and Jasper jolted it out of the parking lot and headed for home. I sat glancing out the window for a while. I was thinking about what the baby might look like, going through options for both a boy and a girl. It would either have dark hair like mine or blonde like Jasper's. Then its hair would either be curly or strait. Its face was a defining feature too, the only thing that didn't matter were its eyes. Since Jasper and I both had gold it would end up with those. I couldn't wait until the baby was born, I just wanted to see it and hold it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper wondered tracing lines on my arm.

"The baby," I smiled lightly.

"Oh why am I not surprised?" he chuckled. "What about it?"

"What it will look like, I just want to hold it so bad and see its gorgeous face," I sighed.

"Me too," he whispered.

"Have you been thinking about names?" I asked looking over at him.

"No, what about you?"

"Well sort of but I believe we'll come up with the baby's name when we see it," I stated.

"It works for me," Jasper smiled kissing my forehead. We drove down many winding streets and past buildings and trees. I turned on the radio a couple times and heard "Blame It", "If U Seek Amy", "Halo", and "Dead and Gone." The music was popular pretty much worldwide and the radio felt the need to play the same songs over a thousand times. Finally we pulled onto our snow-covered driveway. I got out and shut the door heading for the trunk to get my bags. Jasper beat me to it though, going at vampire speed. He handed me half my shopping bags while taking the other ones himself.

"Thank you," I smiled back at him as we headed up to the house. I walked through the snow and heard the crunch of snowflakes underneath me. As we reached the door I twisted the handle and sure enough it was already unlocked. As I walked in the horrible scent of dog hit me, Jacob was here. I rounded the corner setting my bags and coat by the door as I stepped into the kitchen. Jacob was holding Nessie and they were making dinner together. Surprisingly Edward was watching with Bella from the sidelines.

"Oh yay! Guys your just in time for dinner," Jacob smiled ruffling his hair.

"Whatever Jacob you know we can't eat that," I rolled my eyes; sometimes he could be very immature.

"Yeah yeah I know this is for Renesmee. Why don't you guys go hunt while she's eating?" Jacob suggested.

"That might be a good idea," I held my stomach lightly with both hands.

"Are you guys gonna come?" Jasper asked Edward and Bella.

"Sure why not but can we wait I wanna see Nessie finish making her dinner?" Bella asked wanting to capture her daughter cooking just in case Renesmee would never be cooking again.

"Fine," I waved it off and went to lean on the counter. Jasper came up next to me and leaned his arms on the counter, playing with an apple.

"What are you making?"Jasper asked.

"Pizza," she clapped happily, "It's almost done it only has a couple minutes left."

"Yum," Jacob licked his lips.

"What's on it?" Jasper asked trying to keep Nessie happy.

"Pepperoni, extra cheese, olives, and onions," she smiled.

"Onions, that sounds weird," Bella scrunched her noise.

"Well you don't like human food anymore so you can't say anything," Jacob reminded her. As soon as he finished talking the timer on the oven went off, beeping rapidly.

"Let me get it," Jacob put on oven mitts and slid the pizza out of the oven. He set it on the table and I could see the heat coming off of it. As soon as the smell wafted strongly over to me it became more overbearing than usual. It kept getting worse and I felt more and more like I was going to puke. Jasper noticed my discomfort and hurriedly brought me outside into the air.

"Thanks," I said still heaving.

"Are you ok?" Edward wondered emerging from the house.

"Yeah much better now," I stood up taking deep breaths as far apart as possible without losing my sense of smell completely.

"Ok new rule, no making human food around Alice until she has the baby," I could hear Bella telling Nessie as she came to join Edward.

"Sorry Alice," Bella said empathetically.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know I didn't even know," I shrugged.

"Well let's get some blood in you," Jasper grabbed my hand and Bella and Edward followed on our heels as we ran into the forest and once we got there hit full speed stopping once and a while to try and find food. My boots hit the ground hardly making a sound as we zipped at an amazing speed through the trees. Finally my body came to an automatic halt.

"I can smell deer, bears, and moose," I said inhaling deeply. I turned to eye Jasper but then took off in the direction of the scent. They were all by the watering hole except for a couple bears that were sleeping nearby. I stopped behind a bush and survived the land; two deer lapping at the water, four moose standing around the clearing, and three bears sleeping on the outside. I went for the deer first lunging at both of them and knocking the two of them down at once. They struggled under me but before I did anything their limbs fell still suddenly. They didn't resist at all so I bit into their pulsing necks, drinking the blood greedily. Once I got it in my system my body knew I needed more. So I flew at the moose, and drained three in fifteen seconds. I let the other two go figuring Edward, Bella, or Jasper would find it. Lastly, I went for the bears that were not paying attention to me. I growled and lunged, sinking my teeth into them quickly and forcefully. The blood built up my energy and I felt stronger every time I fed. As I finished off the bears I looked down at my damage which is something I don't usually do. Its fur was matted with blood and its neck was almost separate from the body. The other bear was worse. Its limbs were broken in numerous places and its head was far away most likely in a bush or something. I did feel good though; there was no burning in my throat, no weakness, and no hungry baby. I heard leaves rustle behind me and spun around with teeth bared. It was Jasper and the second I saw him my body let my defensive guard down.

"Whoa how many animals were here?" Jasper asked.

"Nine but I let two go I swear," I said in defense.

"Yeah I know I saw Edward capturing them," he laughed lightly.

"What'd you capture?" I asked him playfully going to stand beside him.

"Just a couple deer, I'm not feeding for two," he added.

"Good point," I patted my stomach happily. Almost instantly after I spoke Bella emerged through the trees. Her hair was a little matted and she had a blood stain on her cheek.

"Still haven't got it perfect I see," Jasper laughed loudly.

Bella narrowed her new perfectly golden eyes at him, "I'm sorry, it's hard to be so clean and prestigious. I still don't know how you guys do it."

"Practice," I stated with a smile. She shrugged just as Edward darted through the bushes wiping the last lick of blood off his lips.

"See, perfect," Bella gestured to Edward's perfectly clean white t-shirt. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"You'll get better love."

"Well I sure hope so. Right now even Renesmee is better than me," she sighed.

"You didn't get any on your clothes," I pointed out.

"That's true, I just need to comb my hair and wash my face," she chuckled smoothing her brown tangled hair as best as she could.

"Alright let's get back, Nessie always hates it when we go without her," Edward sighed quickly grabbing Bella's hand and taking off at his bullet speed into the forest.

"Come on," Jasper grabbed me and helped me jump onto his back.

"Be careful I'm a few pounds heavier," I warned teasingly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," he took off at his normal full speed. I loved riding on Jasper's back because he wasn't ever fazed by carrying me. Sure running on my own feet was fun but it just seemed a lot better this way. I latched my arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He just smiled and kept running full speed ahead. We finally reached the house and Nessie was in the yard playing Hide-and-Seek with Leah.

"Leah when did you get here?" I wondered.

"Right after you guys left I called Jacob and he told me just to come to your house," she explained, "I figured he'd be here anyways."

"Let's play tag," Renesmee urged.

"I can't wait till your cousin is born then maybe you'll stop bugging us to play with you," Leah rolled her eyes.

I laughed, "I'm sure it'll be happy to play with Nessie." Suddenly my stomach cramped up, I could tell this was just the baby, slightly growing. It hurt but not nearly as much when it makes my skin break. This was just sharp pain at different areas where it stretched.

"Are you ok?" Jasper could sense even the slightest bit of pain.

"Yeah I'm fine," I shook my head but as soon as I did a vision streamed in my mind. I saw Jane and me looking at each other squarely, just staring. I could hear whispers behind me and frantic questions but my gaze stayed solely on Jane. My vision went blank then but there was still sound that I knew wasn't coming from the real world. I heard an ear-piercing scream and a crash then someone saying,

"She's not dead but her powers aren't working." My eyes snapped back into the real world and I lurched down onto my knees gasping for breath.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically hugging my shoulders and rocking me back and forth as slow as he could muster. My mouth felt dry and I couldn't speak. Someone was going to lose their powers that day and almost die, there was a pretty good chance it was me, and I had no idea when this was going to happen or how to prevent that day from turning into a death match.

**Ok so not exactly a cliffhanger but you now have more information about what's to come. I hope you all liked that so please let me know just how much and REVIEW!!! This time I will say 8 reviews again because I truly believe you can do it. And here's a bonus if you can hit that goal I pinky-promise, super swear (whatever you think is a true promise) that I will post Chapter 9 on either Saturday or Sunday depending on the reviews and which day I have more time. Once again I love you guys and I love writing this story!!!!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	9. Visions of the Volturi

**Ok so I did get more than 8 reviews and I know you all hate me for not updating but I swear ****I have good reasons. On Friday I was hardly home and when I was it was with my friends. Then on Saturday I had family stuff and fell asleep when I tried to do it at night and yesterday my laptop died right before I finished it. So this has been the only time I have been able to post. Anyways here's Chapter 9 I hope you all enjoy, remember please review.**

I stood in the forest waiting for Jacob and Leah. They promised they'd meet me here so we could see if the baby could prevent the wolves' mind reading capabilities. Jasper stood next to me gripping my hand tightly, "I hope this works."

"I'm sure it will, this baby is more powerful than we can even understand," I told him looking down at my stomach. Finally two big wolves came pounding through the trees. Jacob with his red-russet colored fur and Leah in her beautiful shade of gray. They halted on all fours and looked at me for what to do.

"Ok so Leah first, just start thinking about me being pregnant and then Jacob tell me if you can hear her," I instructed. They faced each other and I could tell something was happening. After only a few seconds Jacob cocked his head toward me. He shook it back and forth in a manner that I could tell was a negative nod.

"Yay! So far so good, ok now you Jacob," I pointed to him happily and he twisted his head back towards Leah. This time it only took two seconds before both of them started walking towards me. She shook her head too. I was so excited that it worked, that meant the secret of my baby was safe. Leah snapped me out of my happiness and nudged my hand wining slightly, I assumed it was to ask permission if we were done so she could go and phase.

"Of course," I grinned, petting her head. Leah and Jake bounded off in opposite directions and I waited as they phased and got dressed. Jacob came out first, his shirt and pants wrinkly.

"So what does this mean? Can we got back to La Push safely or whatever?" he wanted to know.

"For now, but I think you'll need to come back eventually," I spoke without really knowing. Would the secret-keeping still work after the baby was born? Would the baby still be as powerful? Powerful enough to let us stand a chance against the Volturi? I had no answer to any of these questions, and it truly scared me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked rubbing my shoulders. Just as I was about to answer the question Leah came into the clearing. I gained happiness as best I could in order not to show Leah and Jacob how scared I was.

"So it worked!!" she exclaimed, running over to hug me, "you were right the baby is powerful."

"Yeah I know, but the one thing it can't tell me is if it's a boy or a girl. Calling it "it" just seems so mean," I stated with an edge of being taken aback.

"Well it's not your fault that ultrasounds don't work on vampires," Leah pointed out.

"True, anyways thanks you guys I wouldn't wanna keep you from the All You Can Eat Buffet tonight," I laughed lightly, realizing how funny that sounded when you were talking about wolves. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Leah," he pulled her elbow away going to his Rabbit. I sighed if Edward wouldn't get a new car Jacob definitely needed one.

"Ok bye," she called over her shoulder. I waved and Jasper slipped his arm around my waist. I buried my face into his shirt and inhaled his sweet, familiar scent.

"Are you gonna tell me what was wrong?" He asked tilting my face up to look at him.

"Just the Volturi…still," I gnawed on my lip slightly.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Jasper really meant this as a serious question but I knew we didn't have time to contemplate the plan right now.

"We might just have to figure it out when we know for sure," I sighed.

"But that could be forever, since obviously they don't know yet," he persisted.

"Well we just have to do our best to make sure they never find out," I leaned into him again. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair sweetly.

"I love you Alice and no matter what you will stay with me," he said seriously.

"I know I would never be able to live on without you…or the baby," I smiled folding my hands on my even rounder stomach. Jasper laid his hands over mine.

"Or the baby," he added in a whisper. We stayed that way until my phone started vibrating.

"What?" I answered rudely.

"Geez Alice calm down," it was Edward.

"Ok but what do you want?" I said a little more calmly, probably thanks to Jasper.

"We just got a letter from Aro." My throat felt dry as he spoke. What did Aro know?

"It's letting us know about a new member of the Volturi. He has to tell everyone and claim that she's not an illegal creation and stuff." I sighed in relief; he didn't know anything… yet.

"Well who is she?" I wanted to know.

"She is a twenty four year old Italian woman who has been a vampire for thirty years. Her vampire sister was just killed by enemies and she had no one to turn to. When Aro found out about her gift he offered her a place with them, and she accepted."

"Well what's her power?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"It doesn't say. Aro says it's too beautiful to put in words and we must witness it ourselves," Edwards sneered.

"Well were not going there that's for sure," I ordered.

"Well you're not, but he wants to see Renesmee soon. He wants to see how she's grown and what she looks like now," Edward snarled this time.

"Calm down why don't you just say no?" I wondered.

"Bella insists she go, but she won't let her go until Christmas break which I think is smart," Edward had calmed down some.

"Who's going to go with her?" I asked.

"We haven't decided but it's nothing to worry about, that's not for a while," Edward said.

"Aright well thanks," I smiled.

"Are you coming home soon?" he wondered.

"Maybe but I won't be out long if I don't," I answered unsurely.

"Alight bye," Edward hung up, and I pushed END on my LG Voyager, stuffing it in my pocket.

"Did you catch all that?" I asked Jasper. He just nodded almost mechanically.

"What's wrong?" I stroked his cheek.

"It's just…I can't believe they got _another _person to join the Volturi, someone powerful no less," he shook his blonde curls.

"And how weird that Aro wouldn't tell anyone what the power is. It's almost as if he wants people to be affected by it unexpectedly," I noted.

"Well this is Aro what did you expect?" Jasper shrugged.

"True," I started pacing.

"Alice don't think too hard," he held me in place. "You need to be able to have a clear mind so you can get a vision or intercept the baby's visions."

"Ok ok," I rubbed my temples trying to concentrate. I flipped through a series of visions and none of them were helpful, since nothing had been decided I could not see anything useful. I sighed in frustration.

"Nothing yet?" Jasper wondered rubbing my shoulders.

"No, no one has decided on anything!" I could feel Jasper working his magic of calming waves on me after I shouted. "Thanks."

"Its ok Alice, they'll have to decide on something eventually," he looped his arm around my waist and we started walking.

"Are we going home?" Jasper asked just as we were leaving the clearing.

"You're going home but I'm not," I told him.

"But…?" he looked confused and even a little hurt. We hadn't been apart on purpose throughout my whole pregnancy.

"Its ok I just need some time without any influence," I combed my hand through his hair.

"Ok but just make sure you call me if you need anything," he smiled rubbing my forearm.

"Of course," I nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I leaned into kiss him, just a small peck on his lips. But I felt so many emotions, guilt, happiness, lust, sadness I couldn't pull away after that. I pressed my lips back to his and traced my tongue on his bottom lip. His mouth parted ever so slightly. I made a T-pattern with my tongue. Jasper couldn't even win dominance because I was always one step ahead of him, just like our fighting demonstrations. I finally gained enough control to pull away. I opened my eyes and stared into his loving face.

"Goodbye Alice," he whispered kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Bye Jazz, I'll be back soon I promise," I waved as he smiled back to me and zipped into the trees at full speed. Even though I loved Jasper, and really didn't want him to leave I needed to concentrate. I sat down on a fallen log and put my head in my lap trying to pick up anything. Finally I got three visions right in a row, all the same thing with one factor changed. It was Edward, then Bella, and lastly Jacob leading Nessie through the dark corridor to where the Volturi resided in their palace. As soon as I was shocked out of those visions I was sucked into a much more powerful one. This one was not mine but the baby's. It was me when I was giving birth. I was screaming as loud as I could and Jasper was holding my hand whispering things to me. Finally a screeching metal noise broke through the room and I screamed the loudest I had in my whole life. Carlisle was standing right there ready to attend to the baby. It kept pulling and biting its way out. My body shook with tremors and my eyes turned black. The last bite was the worst because it completely broke the skin of my stomach in two. I screamed and shook but finally opened my eyes. I was now not watching myself in the vision but was lying on the forest floor screaming. I looked at my stomach and it was completely unharmed but it felt just like it looked like in the vision-just like hell. I couldn't stand up it hurt so bad. Then I felt someone grab my arms to help lift me up.

I turned to look at their face, "Jasper?"

"I heard you screaming all the way from the house, I couldn't just not come," he sent me heaps of calming waves to try and maintain my hysterics. Finally the pain went away I could see what had happened as I was in pain. The bump had grown even more, this time it was one of the skin reconnecting ones.

"19 Weeks," I whispered, tracing my finger on the fairly large bump. "Now it'll be even harder to cover up," I sighed, tugging my D&G shirt farther down.

"Only 12 more days Alice," Jasper said comfortingly.

"12?" I couldn't believe time had gone by so quickly.

"Yes, now come on we need to go back to the house now," Jasper picked me up bridal style and ran through the forest at his full speed. He sat me down next to the outside garden which was now covered in snow. He told me to pick a fruit for Nessie who's making some dessert for Jacob and Leah. We walked inside and Edward was pacing across the living room. Nessie came bounding up to me from the kitchen.

"Do you have a fruit from our garden, I've been asking everyone who goes out there to try and salvage a good one?" she asked.

"Yes here's a really ripe but soaked bunch of strawberries," I handed it to her and she ran out happily. Suddenly Edward jerked to stare strait at me, "What'd you do Alice?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," I demanded.

"Well what was that screaming about then?"

"How much it's gonna hurt when I have the baby," I explained.

"Well your thoughts are guilty. You just keep repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over," Edward pointed out.

"No I'm not," I persisted.

"Well what's your explanation then?" Edward asked.

"The baby of course," I felt stupid for not knowing it myself. "It feels sorry for hurting me." I then felt great sympathy for the baby. It shouldn't be feeling bad, _I _was tapping into its power and it doesn't know how to use its powers yet.

"I felt that the growing was a little too painful," I remembered.

"So by you watching its vision you accidentally tapped into its other power which hurt you and now it won't stop feeling guilty?" Jasper tried to understand. I nodded turning to Edward who was running his hands through his bronze hair.

"Wait so I can read its thoughts now?" Edward wondered.

"Why are you surprised, you could read Nessie's mind when she was in the womb," Bella noted, walking out of the kitchen.

"I don't know it's just surprising," Edward explained, acting a little strange.

"Well the baby can use its power on you I don't see why you couldn't use yours on it," I shrugged.

"That's true," Edward nodded.

"So anyways Edward I've been meaning to ask you have you decided who is going to Italy with Nessie. Personally I think Jacob or Bella would be the best choice," I concluded.

"Um well we haven't decided, Bella thinks we need to wait until later," Edward said looking over to her.

"Mommy I'm done," Renesmee came bounding out of the kitchen grinning widely.

"You finished the cake?" Bella wondered.

"Yep it's in the oven right now," Nessie stated proudly.

"Wow, I think we've found her new hobby," Jasper laughed lightly.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't cook while Aunt Alice is pregnant?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Nessie looked down at her feet.

"It's ok I'll just go upstairs," I smiled cheerfully grabbing Jasper's hand. Bella half-heartedly smiled and took Renesmee back into the kitchen.

"Have I told you how much I love that tank top?" Jasper asked as we climbed the stairs, going at a human pace so we could talk.

"No, but thanks," I looked down at the D&G black tank top that I just had to buy. Even though it was a little small I could still easily wear it after I had the baby. We started walking down the hall and I went across the hall to our "guest bedroom" that would soon be turned into the nursery.

"Do you think this'll be big enough?" I asked flipping on the light.

"Of course it's almost as big as our room," Jasper walked in and sat on the bed.

"That's true," I traced my hand on the walls. "I wish we could start preparing now, I hate not knowing if the baby is a girl or a boy."

"Well you don't wanna be like Bella and guess but then be wrong," Jasper pointed out shrugging.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed.

"Come on Alice we're vampires we can have this room set up before the baby even needs one," he stood up and encircled his arms around my waist.

"Also true, it's not like it will sleep," I noted.

"Exactly don't worry about it, please, your stress gives me a headache," he pleaded.

"Ok I wouldn't want you stressing out too," I pivoted in his arms and smiled flirtatiously. He leaned down and brought his mouth to mine. I met him half way and brought my arms up so my hands could tangle in his hair. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and locked my wrists above my head. I kissed him fiercely fighting his tongue and pulling away to tease once and a while. Just as Jasper was about to pull my shirt off the doorbell rang.

"Just ignore it," I said huskily.

"Alice it's for you," Bella called up the stairs. Reluctantly Jasper set me down and we straightened our clothes and hair.

"Who is it?" I asked before heading downstairs.

"It's Julie," Bella responded.

"Shit," I murmured. "She's from school what am I supposed to do?" I asked Jasper frantically.

"Um I don't know cant you tell her you're sick or something?" he asked.

"Well that would seem a little suspicious. Here just give me your jacket and stand in front of me as much as possible," I said.

"Alright," he handed me his corduroy jacket and I buttoned it up. It covered the bump slightly and just made it look like I got kinda fat. Jasper grabbed my hand and shifted his arm in front of me as we walked down the stairs.

"Hi Alice," Julie waved as soon as she saw me.

"Hi," I smiled putting some of my hair in its normal order.

"I just wanted to give you this," she held out a stuffed bear. "They give these out when you visit the college and since you never got yours I thought I'd bring it."

"Oh that's…sweet," actually it was kinda creepy that she would drive out here for that. I reached out for the bear and Jasper made sure to stand in front of me on one side.

"Well I should get going my mom was gonna make a special Thanksgiving dinner," she reached out to try and hug me.

"Um…I'm a little sick I don't think it's such a good idea," it was the only excuse I could think of at that point.

"Oh," her face fell a little, "Well then I'll see you soon," she waved and headed out the door.

"Ugh Bella why couldn't you have gotten rid of her?" I asked.

"Well she just looked so nice," Bella shrugged, "she actually wasn't afraid of me."

"Yeah I know she isn't scared of us," I rolled my eyes.

"Well here's a perfect toy for the baby," I held up the bear.

"Yeah, it's cute _and _gender neutral," Bella nodded.

"Where's Edward?" I asked noticing he wasn't with Bella anymore.

"He offered to take Nessie to Jacob's hotel for dinner," she explained. "You guys seem to be running him out of the house a lot," Bella commented.

"Oh sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's ok, sometimes it can turn into a good thing," Bella bit her lip a little.

"Ok Bella a little too much lust there," Japer stepped back slightly.

"Oh whoops," she said.

"It's ok but just remember I don't just leave like Edward," Jasper warned.

"Got it," she nodded turning away and heading back to the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, sighing.

"Come on," I went back upstairs tugging on Jasper's hand. We ran up to our room at vampire speed making sure to toss the bear into the soon-to-be nursery. I flopped back on our bed and I could hear Jasper rummaging for something. He stood in front of me holding something behind his back.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ok well don't look into the future before I tell you," he ordered. I brought up my fingers and crossed them into a promise. "So anyways I've noticed you've been really busy lately so I took the liberty of filling up your iPod with all of our favorite songs I also even made a playlist of songs that represent our love," he handed me the iPod which was now out of its box and coiled with headphones. I took it from him and he sat down beside me. I took the headphones out and set it in my beside iHome dock. I then selected the playlist Jasper had mentioned and put it on shuffle.

"Thank you," I smiled tracing my finger on his arm. He shifted around me and laid down on the bed. I crawled up next to him feeling slightly exhausted from the hectic day. I listened to the song that was playing; it was 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's.

"I love this song," I smiled softly.

"I know," he grinned back humbly.

"And your right it definitely represents our love," I brought my lips to his and kissed them gently then a few more times the same way. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"Just think, in 1 week and 5 days we'll be parents," I whispered.

"Yeah I know it came fast," he sighed. "But I'm ready I just know this baby will make our lives even better," he smiled kissing my forehead. Just as I was about to close my eyes and rest my phone buzzed. I reached in my pocket and stared at the screen. _Incoming call: Rosalie_.

**YAY!!! More suspense! I hope you all really liked it, and I promise to get Chapter 10 up soon. I'm not setting a specific day but it will be no later than this Saturday. I'm calling for 9 reviews this time and I'm sure you can all make that happen. Chapter 10 is really good trust me, more into the mystery part of it. So anyways remember, 9 reviews so press the review button!**

**XOXO **


	10. Fearful and Weak

**Hey guys I am so sooooorrrrrrryyy like a million times over. I was the busiest I have been all year in the past week. Every day I just did homework and then was too tired to post at night. This is my first free day so I can finally get this chapter out! I hope you like it, I tried to make it longer and informational but let me know what you think. Thanx! And when you're done make sure to review!!**

I put the phone up to my ear and pressed SEND. "Hello," I said a little nervously.

"Hey Alice," her angelic bell voice was sweeter than I expected. "I just wanted to say sorry. I acted a little crazy when I left, and I didn't want to end up yelling at you so I waited until now to call," she explained.

"So does that mean you're coming home?" I asked a little hopefully.

"No, sorry I'm not ready for _that_ yet," she apologized.

"It's ok," I shrugged. Jasper was tracing small circles on my arm as I talked to Rosalie.

"I'll be back in nine days," she promised.

"Ok but you still forgive me right?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, just as long as I can help pick the baby's name," she laughed a little.

"Sure Rose," I smiled, adding light to my gold eyes.

"Have you missed me?" she asked sincerely.

"Of course you're my sister, and the only one who likes to shop with me," I added.

She laughed a little more this time, "So I take it you haven't been hanging out with Bella lately," she assumed.

"No not really, I've been with Jasper almost 24/7," I said smiling up to him.

"Why am I not surprised," she sighed.

"Well isn't Emmett right there?" I asked accusingly.

"Yeah so?" she said snottily.

"Well haven't you been with him this whole time?" I pointed out.

"Fine, you have a point, but I need Emmett to help distract me and calm me down," she told me.

"Yeah I know. We both need our husbands too much," I grinned. Jasper just shook his curls but I could see a small smile under his hair.

"Hey, Emmett wants to talk to you," Rosalie said passing the phone to him.

"Hi Em," I smiled.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he asked.

"Fine I guess," I thought of the horrible vision I had earlier.

"Did you get hurt again?" he pressed.

"Yeah, it was through a vision this time," I admitted.

"Did the baby do it to you?" he wondered a little frantically.

"Yes but it was an accident and I'm totally fine now," I defended the baby.

"Wait, it used its power?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but again it was my fault. I was the one who was tapping into them," I said guiltily.

"Your intent was good Alice," he said sweetly. He needed no explanation to know that I was vision searching to find out about the Volturi.

"Rose wants you back, bye," he called changing who had the phone again.

"Hi again, so do you know anything new about the Volturi visit?" she wondered anxiously.

"Not really except that Edward, Bella, or Jacob is gonna take Nessie to Volterra over Christmas break," I explained.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes Bella thinks it's better to let her go then just to ignore it."

"Well she's right. We don't want the Volturi coming here for something else," she added.

"That's true I'm just always worried when only one or two of us goes to see the Volturi. They are so unpredictable," I hated when things weren't perfectly certain. She didn't say anything so I changed to a lighter topic.

"Rosalie you know you're gonna miss the start of school," I realized.

"Oh well I can get out of five days or whatever," she shrugged it off. Rosalie could get out of anything she wanted to.

"Wait that means I won't be home until after Jacob leaves," she sighed happily, in relief.

"Well luckily he's at a hotel right now and will be for Christmas too," I smiled, knowing I had made that requirement.

"Well good, I don't think I can stand any more times where he sleeps in our house," she said dramatically.

"Is there anyone else who would want to talk to me?" she wondered.

"Well only Jasper and Bella are at home besides me," I sighed.

"Oh, well then I'll call back tomorrow. I really wanna talk to Nessie," she said happily.

"Will do Rosalie. Thanks for apologizing, I can't wait till you come back," I sighed.

"Me too, I miss you Alice," she blew kisses into the phone and hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and tucked it in my pocket. I leaned into Jasper's shoulder and he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"I wish she'd just come home. I miss both of them," I said sadly.

"Me too, but they'll come home when they're ready, which is probably better," he soothed.

"I know but I just wish I had a girl to talk to. No offense, you're great and all but I just need my sister. And again no offense to Bella but she hasn't been a good friend lately. And she doesn't relate to me, she won't even come shopping," I shouted a little.

"I know, I know," he rocked me back and forth, trying to calm my raging emotions.

"And I know I should be mad at Rosalie but I just can't," I bit back the dry sobs.

"It's ok Alice, I get it," he said combing his fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead.

"I'm a mess, I'm sorry Jasper all these emotions must be hard for you to manage," I snuggled into his chest.

"No, it's fine, it's not your fault," he moved his other hand from my arm to my back and hugged me closer to him. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Neither one of us spoke and the only movements we made were Jasper's slow rocks, doing everything in his power to calm me down.

Finally the door cracked open and Bella's head popped through, "Sorry about barging in but Edward needs you _now_," she looked at both of us sternly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"He won't tell me, he just insists you come now," she urged. Jasper picked me up off his chest and set me down gently on the ground, lacing his fingers through mine as we headed downstairs. Bella sped in front of us charging down the stairs. We stayed and our pace that was only a little faster than a human's. We rounded the corner into the living room and I saw Edward pacing back and forth rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong Edward?" I wondered.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that your baby is sending its thoughts to me ten times louder and faster than anyone here and it's giving me the worst headache ever," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well what is it telling you?" I asked, curious as to what could be so important.

"That the Volturi's new member's power is a serious threat. It could be a serious danger to us all etc. etc.," he mumbled.

"Edward! That's important. Is it telling you what the power is?" I asked frantically.

"No, only that the Volturi are going to use it, against _us,_" he looked at us for a moment. My knees started to shake a little and my face was going even paler than it is normally. My stomach churned and I felt horrible. In almost a millisecond, Jasper picked me up and rushed me over to the downstairs bathroom that was hardly used. I stumbled forward onto the ground, falling out of his arms and gripped the sides of the toilet. My stomach wrenched in pain and I at first just started wheezing but then huge amounts of blood came spewing out of my mouth. I choked on the blood as it came out in-between coughs. It was dark, rich and sickening, just looking at it made me puke up more. Once I was done the toilet was filled to the rim with blood. I flushed it, disgusted at the sight. I hadn't noticed until now that Jasper was kneeling next to me rubbing my back. My hair stuck to my forehead and my mouth was stained with blood. I felt weak then and wasn't even sure if I could stand up.

"Are you ok Ali?" Jasper asked in what was barely a whisper. I could only nod and reach my arms up toward him. He knew what I wanted and scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my tiny hands around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. He brought me into-what I could tell because of all the people there was-the living room. He lay me down on the couch, detaching my arms from around his neck. I didn't want to let go but Jasper was too strong for me right now. I clenched my eyes shut and rolled over clutching my knees to my stomach. Jasper slid in next to me and put my head on his lap. He lightly brushed through my short hair. I heard the shuffling of footsteps and heard the familiar footsteps of Carlisle come stand next to me.

"Alice?" he asked lightly. I just nodded again.

"Can you talk to me?" I didn't want to. I felt like all the energy had been drained from my body and the ability to talk had left with it.

"Please baby," Jasper whispered, breathing into my ear. I felt some will from Jasper's voice and rolled over on my back. I fluttered my eyes opened and found myself staring at Jasper's golden eyes.

"Hi," I choked out in a barely audible whisper.

"Are you ok?" I glanced over to Carlisle who was standing next to the couch.

"No," it was true, I still felt the weakest I had ever felt.

"Are you hurt?" he rephrased the question.

"No," that time my voice was even lighter, the bell-like charm was missing from it.

"She needs blood," Jasper said with concern. "Look, her eyes are completely pitch black.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Carlisle said thinking deeply.

"Give her human blood," Bella piped up from the arm at the opposite end of the couch.

"What?" Jasper growled.

"Calm down Jazz. Think about it, it made me stronger and was obviously what the baby wanted," she came to a conclusion.

"But Bella you weren't a vampire so giving you human blood didn't exactly affect you. You never know what it could do to Alice," Jasper pressed.

"But isn't it worth a try?" Bella pointed out. I tugged on Jasper's shirt.

"It's ok, just a little, please Jazzy," I pleaded so only he could hear me.

"Fine," he gave in, looking up at Carlisle. Without words Carlisle ran off upstairs to his office to get the spare blood he kept. _What is the baby thinking now?_ I asked Edward not wanting to talk when I didn't have to.

"Nothing much just concern, fear, and hunger," he responded. Jasper got what we were talking about and nodded affirmatively. Carlisle reappeared within seconds, racing down the stairs carrying a whole water bottle of sloshing blood. I could immediately smell it and it was slightly intoxicating. Jasper held me in place though, keeping my emotions in check. Carlisle handed me the bottle and Jasper sat me up, making sure to keep hold on my shoulders. I opened the top and drank greedily. It had been such a long time since I'd had human blood I'd almost forgotten what it tasted like, _almost_. It was rich and savory, luscious and made me stronger every second. I gulped down the liquid in a hurry finishing it off by licking my lips. Jasper took the empty bottle out of my hand and set it on the table. I inhaled and smiled.

"So you feel better now?" Bella assumed.

"Much," I said, speaking flawlessly and beautifully. I turned towards Jasper hitching myself up onto his lap. He looked a little shocked at my bright red eyes since he hadn't seen then like that in so long.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I had to, for the baby," I whispered apologetically.

"I know it's just so weird seeing you this way," he stroked my cheek.

"I know," I pressed my fore head to his, "It won't be for much longer." I brought my lips to his kissing him sweetly. I pulled away slowly, dragging my fingers through his hair. I looked over and noticed that Carlisle had already taken the water bottle away, going up to refill it.

"Where's Renesmee?" I wondered noticing she hadn't come back with Edward.

"She's spending the night at Leah and Jacob's hotel," Edward explained.

"Oh I figured it was something like that," I nodded. Carlisle came down in a few seconds, this time Esme was trailing behind him.

"He pulled me away from my designing. Are you feeling better Alice?" she looked sweetly at me.

"Yes much, thank you," I beamed at her. Carlisle set down the bottle on the table again.

"Don't waste this, I can't get more for a couple days," Carlisle told me sternly.

"I won't," I promised. Jasper pulled me into a hug and we sat on the couch while Bella flipped mindlessly through the channels on the TV. She stopped it on "Desperate Housewives." It was one of my favorite shows but it kind of ruined it when I knew what was going to happen. Bella always had to put her hand over my mouth so I couldn't spoil it. I watched the show while Jasper placed kisses on my hair. Just as the show flashed to commercial my eyes floated into the distance and I was no longer seeing the living room. I was seeing the Volturi, all sitting in their underground lair. They were talking to Jacob and Nessie. I could see the new woman standing next to Jane. She had long bouncy brown hair and piercing red eyes. She had a small beauty mark on her cheek, which stood out from her pale face. She flashed an evil smile at Jacob and he clamped his mouth shut as best he could. Nessie was frantically shouting and trying to help Jacob but it did no good. The vision ended suddenly and I was sucked but into the real world.

"Alice?" Jasper asked holding me.

"I saw her, the new member," I said in a monotone voice.

"Did you see her power?" Jasper wondered.

"Only slightly; when she smiled at Jacob he clamped his mouth shut and looked like he was struggling against something," I explained.

"Wait, _Jacob_?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's going with Nessie," I shrugged.

"Well that's good to know," she sighed.

"Can you tell when it happened?" Jasper wondered, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well I know it wasn't Christmas day because Aro always dresses up his tunnels to look like Christmas for tourists," I decided. "But other than that it's just some random day during Christmas break."

"Well we'll just have to keep looking," Bella noted. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, half leaning out of Jasper's lap. I drummed my fingers on my stomach aimlessly when suddenly I felt the baby kick. It wasn't too hard but I definitely felt it. I switched to just rubbing my stomach and felt no movement. Jasper moved me to his other side that way I could still be sitting on his lap and rest my head on the pillow that was situated at the arm of the couch. Bella and Edward had left up to their room, finally not having to wait until Nessie was out of the house. I laughed at Jasper's face as he tried to block out their emotions.

"Now you know how Edward feels," I giggled.

He laughed too but his hands were shaking trying to fight back the emotion.

"It's ok Jazz you don't need to fight it," I smiled. Everyone had gone to their respective rooms so the downstairs was empty. I moved my head back up staring into his lust-filled eyes. He brought his mouth to mine eagerly and we fell back onto the couch. Jasper kissed down my neck stopping at the lacey top of my tank top. I pouted and he laughed lightly taking the tank top off completely, making sure to be careful knowing I loved it. I unlatched all of the buttons on his shirt in record time throwing it off him without breaking our kiss.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go to our room," he said huskily. I just nodded as Jasper picked me up bridal style, handing me our discarded shirts. He zipped up the stairs only to get even faster as he passed Edward and Bella's room.

***

Nobody except for Esme and Carlisle came downstairs very early. They were already planning their days or simply talking. It was always one of the kids that would stay up in our room until one or two in the afternoon, doing nothing important. I opened my eyes, coming out of the closest thing to sleep. Jasper tickled my arm with his fingers, moving up and down slowly. It didn't actually tickle but on a human they would be laughing hysterically. I smirked, looking out the window as more snow fell, sticking to the window.

"I wonder if Nessie's back." Jasper said.

"Probably, unless Jake is holding her hostage," I laughed at my own joke.

"That's true, but I was just wondering cause Edward and Bella aren't even out of their room yet."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna go take a shower," I said slinging my legs over the bed and gliding into the bathroom, turning on the water. Jasper just got up and started pulling random articles of clothing out of our humungous closet. I ran my fingers through my hair combing in shampoo and conditioner. It smelled of Strawberries and Cream but it wasn't appealing to me like it would be to humans. I lathered myself in plain soap and rinsed off my body thoroughly. I reached down to turn off the faucet but just as I did another sharp pain shot through me, causing me to fall onto the hard tile of the shower. I cringed in pain and curled up over my knees, rocking back and forth. It wasn't _too_ horrible but it was enough to make my body shake in tremors.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell frantically. He grabbed a towel off the rack and ran to the shower. He wrenched open the door and had me wrapped tightly in the towel within a second. He hugged my body close and simulated the rocking movement I had done. He placed one of his hands on my stomach and rubbed it softly. He went over the full hand strokes with just his thumb and I could tell he was using his calming ability. Finally the pain settled and Jasper whispered, "The baby is resting, not actually asleep but not active."

"Just like I always do…how can you tell?" I wanted to know.

"I can only feel peaceful and a restful emotion coming from it, just I like I get from you when you do it," he smiled warmly, setting me down on my feet. I moved slowly out of the bathroom and went over to my closet. I found my new, cute D&G Organza Lace Tank and Rock and Republic jeans. I left off the shoes since we weren't going anywhere yet. Jasper came in as I was putting in earrings.

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, just another growth spurt," I smiled patting my stomach.

"Kids get down here _now!_" I heard Esme unnecessarily shout. Jasper grabbed my waiting hand and we scampered down the stairs with Bella and Edward on our heels. She was in the hardly used dining room with Carlisle sitting next to her.

"Sit," he gestured to the chairs. We all sat hesitantly, unsure of what this was about.

"Don't worry this is nothing too bad. It's just that school starts in three days and we have new standards," he said profoundly.

"Neither of you or Emmett and Rose are to say anything about Alice or her being pregnant," she looked at them sternly.

"So wait are we supposed to pass this on to Em and Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Esme smiled her usual motherly grin.

"You must also not discuss what you did over break or _any_ clue that could mess this up," Carlisle looked intently at Bella.

Bella's phone started ringing loudly.

"Sorry," she mouthed "Jacob!" she shouted as she paced around the table. I was tuning out

what Jacob said on the other end and simply wanted to hear Bella talking. "Wait they sent _you _a letter?!"

"Well who cares about checking on the wolves! They are up to something way more than that… Wait _they_ want you to go with Nessie… Well I guess I know why you're going now," Bella paced slightly faster. She nodded and bit her lip finally stopping her paces. "So wait you're leaving tomorrow?" "Ok just make sure you stop by, I'd like my daughter back," she laughed lightly. "Bye Jacob," she finished hanging up the phone.

"So _Jacob_ got a letter from the Volturi?" Carlisle raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Apparently, Jacob said the letter was a friendly way of saying that if Jacob doesn't come with Nessie then they'll go to Forks and well you know…," she left the scenario to our imagination.

"Ok well as I was saying none of you will say anything. I think the baby will be our cousin, that way it doesn't seem suspicious," Carlisle drummed his fingers on his temple.

"Next time we move the baby will be our child just like Renesmee," Esme smiled sweetly. I just nodding watching their faces lift in excitement or happiness. I was feeling annoyed and angry, stupid pregnancy mood swings.

Edward looked at Esme and Carlisle's faces, "can we go now?"

"Of course dear," Esme smiled, tucking a hair behind her hair. Edward took Bella's hand and they went to our coat closet. Grabbing two jackets and slipping on boots they headed out the door.

"Where are they going?" Japer asked me, toying with my fingers. I sighed and let the vision of Edward and Bella overtake me.

"Shopping for once; Bella and Edward will only buy new clothes together and they hardly even go. So since Renesmee is with Jacob they decided it was the best time," I finished, opening my eyes. Jasper laughed lightly flipping his curls behind his ears.

"So Carlisle what will be our excuse for skipping the first part of school?" I wondered.

"Well, you could always say you were on vacation with Rosalie, but you have to make sure you don't go to Umea," he eyed me.

"Ok I promise, we'll just be home with the baby anyways," I shrugged. Jasper snaked his arm around my waist and I leaned into his side, falling into the back of the couch. I traced a scar that was below his chin and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"This Volturi thing is just making me crazy and nervous, I don't want a repeat of what happened with Nessie," I thought back to that day when we barely got away. "I mean we haven't even thought about how we're going to pledge our innocence. We can't gather up witnesses _again_, so quickly. It won't have a heartbeat and besides resemblance I don't think we have any proof. Plus even if we do, we'll have to find a way to figure out what's gonna happen in the future. That will for sure be one of Aro's excuses," I went on, getting more frantic with each new realization.

"Calm down Alice," Jasper said, stroking my cheek. "You need to stop worrying until the baby is at least born. That will hopefully lead us to the many answers we need."

"Ok but after that, I'll probably start panicking again," I warned him, laughing a little.

"It's ok, we can figure it out together, all three of us," he smiled, placing one hand over my stomach. I burrowed into his chest, pressing as tightly as I could.

"I love you, and I never wanna leave you," I whispered.

"You won't have to," Jasper whispered into my hair. Even though he was trying to be confident and consoling, I knew there was only a small amount of hope unless we could figure something out soon. The Volturi are too powerful to take on in a fight and they are too experienced to outsmart. We had to find proof or we were all dead.

**YAY! Chapter 10, I really hope you liked it. I worked really hard and now that summer is coming up I can post A LOT more. Thanx to all my readers, you guys are awesome for reading my story. I will get Chapter 11 out ASAP and by that I mean sometime next week. I promise no more long delays, and if there is I should know in advance. As always please review-I want 9 to post the next chapter. Thanx a million and once again I apologize for the delay.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	11. A Taste of the Future

**OK So I am soooooo sorry and I would tell you all the reasons why I haven't been able to post but trust me it would just bore you. So take my word that I did have good reasons and I feel really bad. But here it is finally and I worked really hard. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes forgive me because I write this late at night and I'm not always aware of those kinds of things. Anyways I love you all for reading, and make sure to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer (Since I haven't had one in a while): I do not own the characters or the original story of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and she is all mighty for writing it.**

I slipped on one of my new DVF maternity shirts over my six month pregnant stomach. It was hard to believe how fast this had all happened. Now there was only one week left until I would stare into the beautiful face of my baby. I shut my eyes, just content with listening to what everyone was doing around the house. Bella and Edward were making Nessie breakfast while she watched TV. Esme and Carlisle were in the downstairs study reading old favorites and Jasper was opening the door to our room. I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"What did Emmett say?" I asked.

"Just the usual, Rosalie nagging, then the next second getting over it," He smiled. I giggled lightly."So when are they coming home?" I wondered leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Emmett said in about four days depending on if Rosalie agrees," he told me running his fingers through my black hair. "Come on let's go downstairs and be social," Jasper laughed grabbing my hand.

"Ah, do we have to?" I fake wined. He chuckled and walked at my pace downstairs. We reached the bottom of the staircase and Esme smiled up at us tucking her straight hair behind her ear.

"Good morning," Carlisle called, looking up from his book as well. I smiled at both of them using my sweet adoring charm. It always worked to make people happier. Just then Bella came out of the kitchen walking over to Renesmee.

"Hi Alice!" she called, leaning on the arm of the couch where Nessie was sitting.

"We're gonna be late to school hurry up!" Bella yelled to Edward. Bella and Edward were both starting school today and they had to leave an hour and a half before Renesmee's school even started so she went with Carlisle and Esme but she liked to have her parents cook her breakfast. Bella hurried into the kitchen handing a plate of eggs and bacon to Nessie and then kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye! Have fun at school!" Edward encouraged, slamming the door behind him and Bella. Renesmee continued to watch TV while eating her breakfast.

"Hey Nessie I don't have to work my shift today because they're training so would you like Alice and Jasper to take you to school?" Carlisle asked her.

"Really? Cool thanks!" she looked brightly at us.

"Sure thing," Jasper smiled obviously wanting to make her happy.

"Just make sure you're ready," I told her.

"Don't worry this show's over in an hour," she said while eating a piece of bacon. I just laughed at her, pulling Jasper over to the family's computer.

"What are we looking at?" he wondered resting his arms on the chair.

"This," I beamed clicking on the saved bookmark. It popped up and I relished in its beauty once again.

"Do you like it?" I asked Jasper hopefully.

"Well of course it's gorgeous Alice but where would you wear it?" he wondered.

"I was getting to that," I smiled. I got up out of the chair and stared sweetly into Jasper's eyes. "I've been thinking; since we moved and everything… will you marry me again?"

"Really?...of course Alice," he smiled kissing me softly. We parted quickly but no matter how quick I knew how much it meant.

"That's what I need the dress for," I beamed at him. Even though it wasn't traditional I wanted it so badly. It was a white dress but there was another brown piece over it. The top of the dress which was a tube top was wrapped with brown and then it flayed out over the bottom. It was my favorite Vera Wang dress and I had wanted to wear it for my wedding ever since I found it. Jasper and I hadn't been married in a while and with a baby coming and all I thought it would be the best time.

"Who will be your Made of Honor?" he wondered, setting me back down into the chair.

"That's a good question. I almost feel like it should be Bella because she hasn't gotten ever gotten a chance, but Rosalie would appreciate it since she's been so mad lately," I sighed.

"Well you'll figure it out Alice plus it's not like we're getting married next week, right?" he kissed my temple.

"Right, I was thinking not till this whole ordeal with the Volturi and everything is over," I looked up at him.

"Yeah good idea," he chuckled. Part of me didn't like that idea because that part still believed we wouldn't survive the Volturi. It would come down to a battle and we wouldn't survive. I always had to push that away because it always made me feel more hopeless and we all needed to believe to give us a chance. My contemplation only took a second and Jasper barely noticed except for my swift change in emotion. I finally remembered the ring in my pocket and pulled it out quickly. I decided to propose again except this time more formally. I got down on one knee-carefully-and opened the little box.

"Jasper, will you marry me?" Jasper smiled his sly smirk and took the ring.

"Of course, this is amazing darlin'," he appraised, with his southern accent slipping through.

"Thanks," I stood up watching as he slipped it on.

"I promise I'll buy you one soon," he kissed my forehead. I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"I love you Jasper," I whispered sweetly.

"I love you too baby," he said, rubbing my back. We stayed that way until I heard Nessie bouncing out of her room. We pulled away and just joined hands, smiling at her as she came down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yep," she grabbed her backpack from under the key table and slung it on.

"Alright, hey toss me the keys," Jasper nodded. Nessie threw the keys and Jasper caught them perfectly.

"Bye," Nessie waved to Carlisle and Esme and we headed out the door. Jasper climbed into the driver seat and I sat next to him. Nessie slid into the back setting her backpack down.

"I love your car, it's so much cooler than dad's," she complemented.

"Thanks, I keep bugging him to get a new car but he's in love with his Volvo," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. I turned on the radio to a station I knew Nessie liked. She sang along to almost everything and made us wait until the song ended before we could turn off the car in the school parking lot.

"Uncle Jazz will you walk me up?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure why not," he shrugged, getting out of the car. He blew me a kiss as he shut the door and Nessie waved as they were walking towards the school. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the seat. It was very comfortable just resting and it's what I loved to do when I got the chance. The only thing flowing through my mind was the sounds of the music we had just been listening to. Suddenly though there was laughter and lots of people talking and right after that a vision came into view. It was the whole family including the Denali clan standing in the living room laughing and talking together. I noticed I was holding something in my arms. It was my baby; its body was wrapped in a blanket and pressed against my body so I couldn't see what it looked like. I guessed this was some sort of party to celebrate the new baby. Obviously we had convinced the Denali's that the baby was not dangerous or immortal and I just wish I knew how. The vision turned to black and was seeing nothing again. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jasper walking towards the car. He opened the door and popped the keys in the ignition.

"So did you meet Renesmee's teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, she totally fell in love with me," he guffawed.

"Well I hope you told her you were taken," I nodded affirmatively.

"Don't worry, I showed her the ring and her feelings turned to embarrassment and jealousy," he chuckled and started to drive off.

"I wonder if Bella and Edward are having fun," I mused about how boring school could get.

"Well considering it's their first day, they already know a lot of the information, and there will be a million people trying to be friends with them or being afraid of them I'm sure it will be horrible," he smirked. I hit his arm playfully.

"That's not very nice!"

"Hey it's true and I bet our first day will be bad too," he pointed out.

"Yeah especially with creepy Julie who will try and visit me," I was almost scared about how much she cared about me. The teddy bear thing was where I drew the line and deiced she would officially never be my friend.

"Hey we owe her, she got us the first toy for our baby," he smirked, pushing on the gas harder obviously wanting to push his luck with the speed limit.

"Oh because going to the store and _buying_ a teddy bear would've been so hard," I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and pulled into the small area of shops we had to pass through before getting onto the road to our house. I looked at the window watching all the human children laughing and all the couples cuddle to get warm. Edward was always saying how we didn't fit it and how we were different than them and of course there were the major differences. No eating, not blinking, no need to move and stretch but we had adapted in order to go to school and live normally and I usually felt like one of them. Though humans were lucky they didn't have to move to hide the fact that they weren't aging or deal with the Volturi when they made a small mistake or did something new. Rosalie and I were both jealous of humans though for mostly different reasons. She wanted a family and wanted to grow old and die. I just wanted to run around with them freely with no one either ignoring me or staring at me. I wanted to eat during lunch time and hang out with friends and act like a normal teenager. I knew it would never happen but just like Rosalie I could still want things. I didn't hate my vampire life though. I knew that if Rosalie didn't have Emmett she'd been even bitchier. I embraced this life because it's all I have ever known, since I don't remember my human life I have to learn from stories and observations. The scenery suddenly changed outside the window and I was now seeing dense forest. The street up to our house was bumpy and rocky but my Porsche easily sped over it. Jasper pulled into the driveway and we got out of the car, stepping into the snow. I walked into the house setting my shoes in the closet while Jasper took of his jacket and shoes too. Carlisle and Esme were still sitting in the living room.

"So did you meet her teacher?" Esme asked us.

"Yeah I did, she totally fell in love with me," Jasper smirked.

"That happened when Carlisle visited, she couldn't stop staring at him," Esme laughed.

"Yeah the humans never know that they have no chance though," Carlisle said looking up from his book.

"Yeah I know if only they knew what we were then they would never wanna date us," Jasper commented.

"Except for Bella," I chimed in.

"Yeah well she's weird," Jasper joked. I smacked his arm and gasped.

"She's not weird, just brave," I defended her.

"Whatever you wanna call it, it was the first vampire with a human ever, that obviously signifies something," he pointed out.

"True but it still doesn't make her weird," I said.

"Ok fine, fine," Jasper forfeited. I laughed my sweet bell laugh and grabbed Jasper's hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. We ran up the staircase and sped into our room, closing the door behind us.

"It's so nice having the house _almost_ to ourselves," I sighed, plopping down on the bed.

"Well we're the only kids here which is always good," Jasper smiled.

"Well we will be for a while because everyone else will be at school and we'll be here with the baby," I said rubbing my stomach.

"I'd much rather be here than at school," Jasper pushed his curls behind his ears and came to sit next to me.

"How is it feeling?" I asked, tracing my fingers around on the bump.

"Very happy, I'm not Edward so I can't tell why but it's really happy and active," he grinned.

"Yeah…I can see that," I flinched as it kicked.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked with deep concern.

"Yeah that kick was just _way_ too forceful," I sighed.

"Well like Edward told you it doesn't mean to hurt you and it feels really bad whenever it does," Jasper rubbed my shoulder sweetly.

"I know I'm not mad, it just hurt," I rubbed my stomach some more. Jasper pushed a stray hair off of my face and pulled me closer into his side.

"Just one more week," he whispered.

"I can't wait to see the baby," I whispered back. Jasper pulled my chin up to look into his eyes. He traced the dark purple marks under my eyes.

"Alice you need blood, your eyes are almost completely black," he noticed.

"I know," I sighed.

"Just wait here, I'll go get you some," Jasper told me, kissing my hair. I watched him fly out of the room and then I lay back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. Before I could close my eyes Jasper was already back in the room holding a bottle of sloshing blood. I sat up on the bed, scooting back so I was leaning against the pillows. He crawled over next to me and handed me the bottle. I unscrewed it and let the sweet scent of the blood consume me. I eagerly gulped down the blood, even licking my blood stained lips.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that all went to the baby," I said noticing I didn't feel full at all. Jasper just smiled tenderly and bolted back downstairs. I sighed, waiting like a normal vampire, completely unmoving, and unnervingly like a stone. I heard Jasper come into the room and turned into him, falling out of my solid composure.

"Here you go," he handed me the newly filled bottle and I gulped it down just the same way. It was even richer and more satisfying as I felt it strengthen me. My eyes settled back into their new bright red color.

"Do you think it would be ok having animal blood in like five days?" I wondered.

"Well maybe, why?" he asked taking the bottle from me and setting it on the nightstand.

"Well I just want these eyes to go away as soon as possible and I really want the baby to be born with gold eyes rather than red," I explained.

"True," he grazed his finger under my red eye. "Not that they aren't pretty they're just, different," he told me.

"I know, when I first met you, your eyes were red," I smirked. "I know firsthand just how gorgeous they can be." He laughed lightly pulling me onto his lap. His arms encircled around my waist pulling me down next to him and causing us both to fall onto the pillows. He traced my jaw line slowly, moving down to my neck. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him forcefully. Our lips crashed, and our tongues intertwined over and over. My emotions were totally taking over and my usually sweet and innocent mood turned to lust and passion. Jasper responded to that more than anything. He paused our kiss only for a second to throw my shirt across the room. I worked at our quick vampire pace, unhooking all the buttons on his shirt and tossing it on the floor. My lips latched back onto his and I pushed him deeper down into the comforter. He unsnapped the button on my jeans in the same record time and shoved them down to my ankles, never parting our lips. I pulled his belt out of the loops snapping it to the ground. He rolled me over, moving a piece of black hair out of my eye and whispering, "I love you."

****

I got out of bed, flexing my muscles. I turned the stereo on and "Shake It" by Metro Station burst through the speakers. Jasper was in the shower and Bella and Edward were downstairs talking. We had spent the whole rest of the afternoon in our room only coming down to say 'hi' to Bella, Edward, and Nessie when they got home. I danced around the room pulling out random articles of clothes from the closet and decided on a final outfit. I put on my second DVF shirt and black Rock and Republic jeans. I stared into the mirror putting my hair in its normal spiky style and putting on gold eye shadow and maroon lipstick. I didn't have to wear very much makeup because it easily stood out against my marble white face. Jasper came out of the bathroom, his wet curly hair sticking to the sides of his head. He walked over to the closet grabbing his own set of clothes. He put on a pair of his jeans and a cute Hollister plaid button down shirt. He threw his towel in the clothes hamper and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He blow-dried it out and only used one squirt of gel to put it in its usual order. It hardly took him any time and he came out of the bathroom looking completely primped. We laced our hands together and walked downstairs. Bella was leaning on Edward's shoulder and they were talking softly. Carlisle and Esme were up in their room and Nessie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi," Bella said lazily.

"So how was school?" Jasper joked.

"Yeah right, you know how it was-boring," Edward said firmly.

"I thought it was pretty fun, I've only been to college once and it was only for one semester," Bella shrugged.

"Yeah we know, we were all there," Jasper laughed.

"Oh right," she chuckled. Bella grabbed the remote from Nessie and changed the channel. The first thing that popped up was a commercial from Club Penguin, which I was surprised, was still popular.

There was a little kid sitting on the computer screaming, "Purple penguins rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella burst out laughing and Renesmee took the remote back changing the channel back to the Disney Channel. "Jonas" was on, I hated their music but Nessie sadly loved it. The first thing we had to do when we came here was buy the set of American channels for the TV so we could watch our favorite shows.

"Do like this show?" Jasper asked Edward, pulling me over to the loveseat, diagonal to the couch.

"Kind of, it's not horrible or anything, like some of the shows Alice and Bella watch," Edward criticized.

"Hey, just cause you don't like drama or romance doesn't mean you get to diss our shows," I yelled at him. He just looked away not wanting to have to get into an argument. Bella and I just laughed knowing we were obviously right. We watched Disney for two hours, waiting for Nessie to ask for dinner. Just as a commercial came on a soaring pain flew through me, down to my stomach. I gasped, clutching my stomach tightly and breathing shallowly. I screamed shutting my eyes tightly, I felt myself falling off Jasper's lap but he caught me before I could hit the ground. He rocked me back and forth trying to send calming emotions to me. I lashed slightly, feeling the tearing pain and fierce movement. I heard Carlisle shuffling down the stairs. Hands locked around my shoulders and I felt more intense calm waves. My body eventually began to relax and the pain fell from my body in small amounts.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, his doctor side taking over.

"Yeah it's fine now," I sighed feeling a lot better.

"What was that?" Jasper asked running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm guessing that was the seven month growth," I bit my lip as I realized how close it was getting.

"So if it hurts this much when it grows how much will the birth hurt?" Jasper wondered, obviously being overprotective of me again.

I piped in to answer, "Well that vision I had gave me a little taste of it. And it's the worst pain I've ever felt." I started contemplating what I was saying. For most vampires their change by far would be the worst experience of pain and suffering ever, but since I can't remember mine, I don't know the pain that goes with it. "Don't worry about it Jazz, if Bella can do it then obviously I can… no offense Bella," I smirked. She just laughed sarcastically and turned back to face Edward.

"Well I guess that's true, but this baby will be more powerful than Nessie," Jasper said, hugging me tighter to his chest.

"I know," I said nuzzling into him.

"You're scared," he looked down into my eyes, feeling my true emotions slipping through.

"Yeah, I just don't know how bad it will be and of course I want the baby to be healthy and… there's just so much to worry about," I heaved frantically.

"It's ok." Jasper murmured, trying to calm me down. His power immediately hit me and I felt calmer.

"Alice its fine, I felt the same way. And trust me nothing could be worse than the transformation, which you already went through, and luckily you don't remember it," Bella chuckled lightly.

"Good point, but sometimes I feel like I'm missing out. Everyone remembers their transformation in detail and the only thing I remember is waking up from it," I sighed.

"Be grateful for that Alice, and your past doesn't matter now, you have a completely new and better life," Edward commented.

"I know believe me I know," I sent Jasper heaps of love while continuingly gazing into his golden eyes. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm comfortingly. Carlisle smiled at us, obviously happy when his kids where getting along.

"Carlisle, are you happy about the baby? I mean with Nessie you were ecstatic about the science and all that goes with it and she wasn't even completely unique. But I'm almost positive this baby will be the only one of its kind out there," I wondered rubbing my stomach lightly.

"Of course I'm excited, I love when there are new discoveries to be made. I just feel bad because I know how much I bombarded Bella and probably made some things worse. Since I am almost positive about how you got pregnant, and about how the baby is growing in the womb, I'm trying to keep all the procedures until later," he smiled genuinely at me.

"Thanks," I whispered, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Mom can you come help me fix dinner?" Nessie finally asked Bella.

"Sure," Bella chuckled, getting up and walking with Renesmee over to the kitchen. I was prepared to hold my breath and stay where I was. Jasper could feel my fear of the discomfort and could only whisper to me, trying to distract me from the smells. I leaned impossibly closer to Jasper, inhaling his scent instead. His scent was the most beautiful thing in the world and it enlightened me when it immersed my nose. After a few minutes I could smell hints of grilled cheese but I kept my face pressed into Jasper which made the scent of food subtle. Bella made Nessie take the food up to her room and even though I could still smell it, it wasn't nearly as bad as when it was on the main floor. I pulled away from Jasper's chest but only slightly. Carlisle was already upstairs, obviously going back to be with Esme. Bella and Edward were still on the couch, just talking softly. I played with Jasper's curls aimlessly and we sat that way in silence for a while. The only thing that shocked me out of the position was a hard but not painful kick. I beamed and traced circles on my stomach over where it kicked. Jasper placed his hand on the side of my stomach and I felt a light kick there too.

"It love's when you do that. No tapping put the rubbing and tracing it loves," Edward laughed.

"You're welcome," I cooed, continuing my strokes.

"And it loves you, both of you," he finished.

"I love you too," Jasper and I both whispered at the same time. I just grinned happily and thought of how great it would be to be a mother. And I knew Jasper would make a great father, no matter what he says I knew much he truly cared about Nessie. No matter how much I didn't want to think it I had to wonder how long we would be happy. When would the Volturi interfere and ruin everything. My hopes started to shrink but almost just as I started feeling bad my spirits started to lift and I knew it was Jasper's doing, then a huge grin spread across my face and I knew it was our baby's doing.

**YAY! Chapter 11, finally right. But yea I hope you liked it, I did! So I'm gonna stop promising things but I'm almost positive since I don't have anything next week, a new chapter will probably go out! But that's only if I get 10 reviews, yes I moved the number up again. But I have faith in you guys cause you seem to do it anyways. So remember REVIEW!!!!! Because I know you all want Chapter 12, and just to get you more excited Chapter 14 will be the birth which I know all of you are looking forward to. That way you can find out the gender and the name! Anyways I love you all and hopefully I'll be posting soon!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	12. Crushed Hope

**Yay! I have over 100 reviews, that makes me feel so good, thanks so much! OK so I didn't get around to this chapter last week but like I said, I wasn't promising anything. I wanted to make this one really good so it took me all week to write it to my high standards. Anyways I hope you like it!! As always thanks for reading and review when you're done!!**

I watched intently as Renesmee sat on the couch, doing the homework she had. She got it done very quickly because just like us she was very smart. Her brain worked faster than any kid so she got the problems easily. She set the folder down on the cushion next to her and turned to face me. I was standing over the back of the couch watching her while every else was out hunting. She had just been last night and said it would be fine if they went without her. Everyone had waited for Bella and Edward to get home before they left and that left me to watch Nessie.

"Alice, do you know when they'll be back?" she asked. I sighed and tried to see a vision of them hunting. I saw Jasper first, peeling through the trees attacking a large buck. Edward and Bella weren't far behind moving in on a herd of smaller deer. I moved forward in the future but saw nothing; obviously they hadn't made an exact decision on when to come home.

"I don't know Nessie, they seem to be finding prey at the moment," I told her. She sighed leaning back on the couch.

"Will you go get your iPod, I wanna listen to some music?" Nessie asked sweetly.

"Why can't we use yours?" I wondered.

"Well you have a lot of stuff I like that mom won't let me have," she said angrily. I laughed lightly, jetting upstairs to get my iPod. I got it out of my docking station and raced back downstairs.

"See if it weren't all about protecting our secret, I could totally beat everyone in gym class," she laughed lightly.

"But it is all about that, so you can't," I told her seriously.

"I know, I know," she nodded. I went to plug my iPod into the stereo in the family room where there was no TV. We had put those two things in different rooms on purpose. The point was avoid both being on at the same time in the same room, and It had worked so far. I turned the stereo on and moved the volume to just a little below full blast. I let Renesmee go in front of me so she could pick a song. She finally decided on Jamie Foxx's "Blame It," and I could see why she needed mine. She automatically started dancing through the rooms and across the halls. She was very graceful and cute as she twirled, slid and jumped. I grabbed her hands and we spun around in circles, laughing to each other. Finally I picked her up and spun some more, this time with her in the air. We danced around the house, making sure to not hit anything. And I made sure to keep the moves light, no matter if I was a vampire, I was still pregnant, and the baby was still little and fragile. Finally after going through four or five songs Nessie fell back onto the couch laughing, and I sat down next to her.

"You're so fun, why can't mom do this kinda stuff with me?" she wondered.

"Well this isn't really your mom's type of thing," I told her.

"Yeah well luckily you and Aunt Rosalie will always do stuff with me," she beamed. "I can't wait till she comes back."

"Me either, hopefully it will be soon," I sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

"Alice, will you still love me as much even when you have your own baby?" Nessie asked hesitantly.

"Of course! You're still my niece and even though I will have a baby nothing could make me stop loving you," I told her.

"But wont all your focus be on the baby?" she persisted, still looking sad.

"Well maybe for a little while but it doesn't mean I won't pay attention to you or stop loving you, I just won't be able to do as much stuff with you for a while. But once the baby gets older we can do even more things all together," I assured her.

"Promise?" she made sure, looking at me sternly.

"Promise," I grinned pulling her into a hug. I rubbed her hair and whispered, "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Aunt Alice," she told me sincerely. I pulled away, still smiling down at her. Just as I went to get up again, I felt a low kick in my stomach with a lot of force. I fell back down on the couch and breathed heavily, as I felt the baby stretch out. I arched as it pulled on my skin, but didn't break it. I gritted my teeth together as the pain continued. Finally it dulled and the baby settled back down.

"Are you O.K.?" Nessie asked urgently, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks sweetie," I told her, sitting up.

"What happened?" she wondered, kneeling next to me.

"It was just stretching, _a lot_," I told her as I started to trace small circles on my stomach, since Edward told us it liked that.

"Did I do that to mom?" Nessie wondered, sitting on her feet.

"Yeah, she got bruises from it," I confessed to her.

"Really? Wow I feel bad now, I wish I hadn't done that," she frowned, looking at her knees.

"Its ok baby, you didn't know any better, you were just a baby and it was only because you didn't have enough room," I consoled her. "Bella isn't mad at you just like I'm not mad at my baby," I told her sweetly. She looked up into my eyes and a small smile spread across her lips.

"I know it's not my fault but it just seems to hurt so badly," she said sympathetically.

"Well it does for a little but then it goes away, I bet Bella hardly remembers it," I told her, brushing a curl out of her face.

"I hope so," she smiled, leaning into my side. I rubbed her arm gently while the sound of my music played in the other room. I closed my eyes, trying to see when they'd be back. I saw Jasper again of course, he seemed to be running home and the rest of the family wasn't far behind. I refocused into the present and looked at Renesmee.

"They'll be back soon," I assured her, squeezing her arm gently. I held her in my arms and turned the stereo off with the spare remote. It wasn't long after, when the family breezed through the door. Nessie and I peered over the back of the couch and smiled warmly, greeting our family.

"Hey baby," Jasper beamed, coming over to the couch so he could sit down next to me. He kissed my hair sweetly while Nessie bolted off the couch.

"Mommy!" she smiled happily jumping into Bella's arms. I couldn't help but be excited thinking about when that could be my baby.

"Hey Nessie, did you have fun with Aunt Alice?" Bella asked, hugging her sweetly.

"Yeah, she's super fun," Renesmee smiled at Bella, winking as if to hint something.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Bella laughed, setting Nessie down.

"Hi daddy," she beamed, hugging Edward. He stroked her back lovingly and smiled into her gorgeous face.

"Did you do your homework?" he asked her almost jokingly.

"Yeah, don't worry," she mock sighed like it was a big deal.

"Baby, what's wrong? I feel some distress," Jasper wondered.

"Oh nothing, I just had a mini growth spurt while you were gone," I explained.

"Are you ok?" he asked protectively.

"Yeah it didn't hurt much and it feels perfectly fine now," I assured him.

"Ok good. Well when you're ready, I brought back some animal blood like you asked," he informed me, grabbing both of my hands.

"Thanks Jazz," I whispered, kissing him gently, making sure our lips barely brushed. He was smiling happily as I pulled away. He traced my palms with his finger and gazed longingly into my eyes. Suddenly he pulled out a small box from his jacket and flipped it open smoothly.

"I have been meaning to give you this darlin' but I didn't wanna plan it so you couldn't see it," he explained. I took the engagement ring from the pouch. It was a white gold banded ring with rhinestone studs along the outside.

"It's gorgeous," I gulped as if trying to hold back the tears that I couldn't cry.

"Lemme see," Bella interjected, hovering over me. I held it up to her and she gaped.

"Oh my god it's amazing," she gushed.

"I know," I laughed giddily, sliding the ring on.

"Thank you!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned in to kiss him hungrily and our lips crashed with our lustful emotions rising. He was starting to play with my lower lip when Bella cleared her throat. I pulled away from Jasper a little sheepishly, almost forgetting that we were downstairs.

"Oh sorry," I told Bella as Jasper set me down gently.

"It's ok but just remember there is a child present," Bella told us. Nessie rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. Bella turned to Renesmee who instantly put on a fake good girl act.

Bella pondered it but then faced towards us again, "you're gonna be having a baby, you can't do this kind of stuff all the time."

"You do," Jasper pointed out, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Bella hissed, grabbing Nessie's hand and dragging her upstairs. Edward followed, shaking his head and laughing.

"Don't you just love our family?" Jasper joked, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah well we would miss them if they were gone," I told him.

"That's true, though we did get along without them for a while," he said, remembering all the way back to when we met and traveled to find our family.

"Yeah but you have to admit it was better once we got here," I shrugged, toying with his fingers.

"I know, I love them so much but sometimes they can get annoying," he complained.

"Well what siblings get along?" I challenged him. He just nodded acknowledging I was right.

"Come on," Jasper tugged on my hand, guiding me towards the stairs. We sped up to our room at vampire speed and had the door closed in mere milliseconds.

"Jazz, it's been a while since I've just rested, and I kinda need it," I told him walking over to the bed.

"Of course baby, I was going to suggest that anyways. I could tell you were worn out," he reminded me. I just smiled lovingly back at him as he ran over to sit on the bed. He took off his shoes and shirt and lay back on the propped up pillows. I came over next to him, tossing my shoes on the floor. I rested my head in his lap and curled up in a small ball. He smoothed out my hair and brushed it back mindlessly. After a while he began massaging my temples as I closed my eyes. I brought one of my hands to my stomach and rubbed it casually. Lingering to trace certain spots and sometimes feeling tiny, almost unnoticeable kicks. I started thinking back to when as far as I knew it wasn't possible for vampires to have kids. Adding that to not remembering my human life I really didn't have any desire to have a baby. That was always Rosalie's dream, not mine. But now after discovering I was pregnant and carrying the baby for almost a month-even though it's a short amount of time- I couldn't imagine being without it. I could never ask for anything more or for anything better. My baby and Jasper were all I really needed.

*****

I came out of my almost dream like state as the moon was still high in the sky. I looked over at the clock, 2:00 AM. I tugged on Jasper's arm and he looked down at me.

"You're up?" he wondered, rubbing my back gently.

"Just now, and don't say "up" it makes it sound like I was actually asleep," I told him playfully.

"Well you were close, closer than ever. You really weren't kidding when you said you needed to rest," he told me sitting up a little.

"Yeah well, the closer the due date becomes, the more my body rebels. I get more exhausted every day," I pouted, sighing.

He just chuckled lightly, "well I think that's to be expected. Don't worry its only a few more days."

"I know," I whispered. Just as I was about to lay back down I felt a small twist in my stomach. It lurched back the other way in a second and I arched my back in pain. I could feel blood coming up so quickly it made me dizzy. Jasper picked me up and had me in the bathroom in record time. I shut my eyes tightly and arched again at the last shot of pain. I hunched over the toilet, grabbing the edges almost tightly enough to break them. This was just about as violent as the last time. My knees shook and buckled on the floor and I gagged a few times. Then the blood that was resting at the base of my throat came up all at once. Causing me to lurch forward and hack up more blood at one time than I thought possible. It came in huge spurs and I retched in-between each one. Jasper was behind me, holding my back gently. After what felt like twenty minutes there was nothing left to throw up.

"Are you OK?" Jasper asked in concern. I just nodded and used his hand as leverage to stand up. I flushed the toilet quickly and went to stand at the sink. I splashed my face with water and rinsed my mouth out.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter what kind of blood," I shrugged, sighing.

"Well in that case I don't feel as bad giving you the animal blood," he smiled at me. He went over next to the bed to put on his shirt. I gave a small grin and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Maybe we should go talk to Carlisle, this doesn't seem right," Jasper suggested, looking down at our joined hands.

"Yeah good point, we haven't really talked to him much at all," I noticed walking out into the hall. We went up to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on the door patiently.

"Come in," Carlisle called. I pushed open the door and smiled to my parents. Carlisle was sitting at his desk writing frantically and Esme was sitting on the bed reading. Carlisle looked up from his papers and smiled back at us.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, getting up from the office chair.

"Well, I was hoping you could help with the last few days before the birth, cause I assume they will be the worst and I don't know what to do or expect at all," I told him a little sadly.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know much either but come over here and tell me what you're concerned about," he smiled graciously. Esme motioned for us to sit on the bed. Jasper and I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. Carlisle stood in front of me and was ready to listen.

"Well I'm worried about how much the baby has gotten to eat. It seems every time I try to eat, it just comes back up later," I mused.

"Yeah, it seems human blood doesn't do anything either. She just threw all that up a minute ago," Jasper told him. Carlisle nodded understandingly and urged us to go on.

"And I assume the pain of the next two growth spurts not to mention the birth will be awful, and even though I can heal, I don't know if I will still be extremely exhausted or worse still hurt," I explained.

"Is that all?" he wondered.

"Well that's all I can think of," I assured him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair obviously a little frustrated.

"Well as for the blood, I'm pretty sure the baby is getting some because if not it would not be growing so big and obviously strong. All you're throwing up is probably just what you personally are taking in, which isn't good either because you still need blood," he paced slightly. "I'd say just drink small amounts of blood at a time, give your body time to react to as little as possible at a time. And as for the pain, I think the best think we can do is have Jasper help you through the next few days and honestly we'll just have to face the birth when it comes," he explained, hoping that was enough. I took in what he said for a second and then glanced at him thankfully.

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up to hug him. "I know you're doing your best, it's not like there's any research out there on this."

"You're welcome, and even though there is no research there are still theories, which are all I have to go on," he frowned slightly.

"Well theories are better than nothing," Jasper reminded him. Carlisle just grinned at us and went back to work. Jasper took my hand and we waved at Esme on the way out. As we approached our room Edward and Bella were just coming out of theirs.

"Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine now, thanks," I gave her a friendly smile.

"OK well just lemme know if you need anything," Bella offered warmly, heading downstairs. I just beamed and was grateful she cared. Jasper tugged me into our bedroom and turned to me, with a soft, caring look in his eyes.

"I know it's probably a bad idea but could I have some of that blood now, I'm dying of thirst?" I asked him hopefully.

"Sure," he chuckled lightly. He kept the extra blood downstairs and went to get it for me. I relaxed on the bed while I waited. Jasper was back in a flash carrying two bottles full. He set one down on the nightstand and handed the other to me. I opened the top and inhaled the warm, familiar, and innocent smell of animal blood.

"Bear?" I guessed, smelling the distinct animal.

"Yep," he smiled, sitting next to me. I laughed a little then started to drink the blood. It slid down my throat relieving the burning sensation. I stopped much sooner than I would have liked, obeying Carlisle. I handed it reluctantly to Jasper, not wanting to be tempted. He just laughed under his breath and set it on the table next to the bathroom door.

"You should drink a little more later for the baby," Jasper suggested.

"Or maybe now?" I asked sweetly.

"Hey it's your fault if you puke later," he said defensively.

"I know," I smiled in acceptance and picked up the other bottle, chugging down at least half of it. That time I didn't get much relief and realized Jasper was right, the baby was thirsty too. I drank a little more of the blood and stopped when I felt my thirst subside slightly. I had probably already had too much. I handed that bottle to Jasper as well and he put it next to the other one. I sighed and relaxed my head on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and he stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Are my eyes black?" I wondered.

"Not totally they have hints of gold," he explained to me, "it's actually very beautiful."

"Really?" I cocked my eyebrow teasingly. He just smiled and nodded tilting my chin up to meet his face. He held my cheeks and brought his lips down to mine slowly. I met him happily and locked my lips to his. He caressed the outside of my lips alluringly with his tongue. I parted my mouth slightly letting him enter. He moved his tongue skillfully in my mouth and I twisted my tongue with his playfully. We pulled away gasping for unneeded air and he placed small pecks on my lips before pulling away totally.

"I love you," he whispered, running his hands through my hair.

"I love you too," I smiled kissing his jaw. He lay down totally on the bed, resting his head on the pillows. I lay next to him intertwining our legs. He pulled me into a hug so I was pressed against his chest. My nose was filled with his scent and I closed my eyes happily. He traced lines up and down my back, occasionally kissing my head. It felt good to be getting more rest and I relaxed even more, not because of Jasper's gift but because of his comforting touch. I was content in this little world. It was easy, peaceful and reminded me of everything I loved. All cares were out of my mind and it was in a state close to sleep. The only thing I thought about in this state was Jasper and the baby and how happy I was soon to be. How soon Jasper and I would become parents. Subconsciously I placed one of my hands on my stomach and rubbed it softly with my thumb. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born so I could stare into its face and see Jasper and I reflected in its features. And at that moment I felt what Bella had talked about. The love for your husband and your baby does not get divided and each gets 50 percent. Your love simply expands, giving each the full amount they deserve. And I'm sure Jasper felt the same way especially as he was taking in the way I felt. He kissed my head against and lingered above it for a second.

"Your right I do feel the same," he whispered, breathing onto my ear. I just smiled and curled up more into him.

****

I had been lying peacefully with Jasper for awhile but was shocked out of the position when I had another vision. This one was once again of the Volturi but was not of something I had seen before. They were all in a huddle in their castle, talking softly. Finally Aro raised his head as if to make an announcement, but instead he just smiled at a hooded figure next to him. The other member stood up straight revealing the face of a young woman. She smiled wickedly to whatever was in front of her and I heard screams, cries, and pleads. The Volturi were just laughing at whoever was making the sounds. I shot up off of Jasper's chest and he brought me back into his arms to cradle me quickly.

"What was that one of?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"The new member I think, she was using her power on someone and they were all just laughing… oh Jasper it was horrible. They always act so innocent but they are just power hungry and cruel," I choked, clutching onto him.

"I know, I know, they don't deserve to be in charge," he soothed me, kissing my hair.

"And now they're gonna take-or worse-kill, our baby," I whispered, and shook with resentment. If I could cry, I would be sobbing and incoherent by now.

"Alice, you listen to me. We are not going to let that happen. Nothing will happen to our baby, I promise. I would die before they even came close to hurting it," he promised, speaking with affirmation even though I could tell he was on the edge of breaking down too. I just continued to shake and dry sob while clutching onto his shirt and placing loving and thankful kisses on his chest once and a while. Finally I felt my emotions calm down and my body stopped quaking. Jasper rubbed my back comfortingly and combed his fingers through my hair sweetly. Tentatively I looked up at jasper and he just smiled at me. We didn't stop looking at each other until Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called. She opened it and peered in on us. "Hey guys sorry to bother you but there's someone at the door." I just grumbled and Jasper picked me up bridal style. I clung to his neck as he brushed past Bella and walked out into the hallway. Bella followed us and I didn't ask for Jasper to put me down until we were at the bottom of the stairs. I still clung tightly to his arm, and he rubbed my shoulder. I tried to fix my hair a little and straighten my clothes so I at least looked presentable.

"I should've changed," I wined slightly.

"Why you look fine?" Bella wondered.

"Because this dress really shows off how pregnant I am. What if it's a human or worse a human we already know?" I pointed out.

Bella just rolled her eyes, "I can't believe with all your future seeing powers you did not already figure out who it is," Bella shook her head.

"Oh… good point, I just haven't been focusing lately. Whenever I do I end up intercepting my baby's visions and those occur a lot more than mine," I told her. The doorbell rang, getting a little inpatient. Bella just sighed and yanked open the door. I was so happy I could hardly speak; I had been waiting so long for this. I smiled at Rosalie as she stood in the doorway, I ran full speed into her arms and hugged her tightly. Surprisingly she hugged me back just as tightly, obviously missing me too.

"I'm so glad you're finally back Rose," I whispered to her.

"Glad to be back," she smiled.

**YAY! Chapter 12 was awesome. Hey only one more chapter and then Chapter 14! I know you guys are all super excited, believe me I am too. So I am happy to finally have Rosalie come back. It was getting lonely there without her and Emmett. Anyways I thought it was pretty good but as always please let me know what you think. I want 11 reviews this time; I believe you all can do it. Once again there are no official promises but if I have time I'll try to post a chapter this weekend! So if you want Chapter 13, which I know you do, hit the REVIEW button!!!!!!! Thanks for reading, I love you guys!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	13. Realization

**Ok so I am soooooo sooooo sorry for the delay but I have seriously had **_**no**_** time. Every day since my last post I either haven't had access to my story or have been busy until midnight leaving me only an hour or two. So it has taken me a while to fit in all the time needed to write it but I am proud to say it is finally done. I worked super hard and I really hope you like it and as always review!! Thanx!!**

Em and Rose were huddled together on the couch while the rest of us were sitting on the loveseats and chairs surrounding the room. We were all in the living room asking Emmett and Rose questions about their trip nonstop. I sat in Jasper's lap watching the family talk. I really didn't have any questions because I knew Rosalie would tell me the whole thing eventually. Once and a while between saying something she would glance over and just smile at me. I always smiled back, feeling grateful that she wasn't mad anymore. Rosalie kept gushing about the beaches, the house they stayed at, or about how much she missed the U.S. Emmett just seemed happy to be home, I knew he missed us. Carlisle and Esme were excited to have them back just as much as us. They were always sad when one of their kids was gone. I just rested my head on Jasper's shoulder, finally feeling totally content. Since Rosalie was back there was no sad emotion of missing her anymore. My happiness was radiating off Jasper and he couldn't stop smiling. He was playing with my hair and laughing along with me. He wasn't usually this bright and open around the family but he really had no choice since he couldn't block my bubbling happiness when it was coming in heaps.

Though I was surprised when Rosalie turned to me, "so Alice how have you been?" she asked sincerely.

"On and off you know. One day perfectly happy and fine and the next day exhausted and puking," I told her, laughing it off slightly.

"Yeah the mood swings must suck, and sorry about the puking, especially _blood,_" she shuddered slightly, obviously not liking the mental image.

"Yeah it can get pretty bad but I know it will be all worth it in the end," I smiled, squeezing Jasper's hand.

"I can't wait to see the baby," Rosalie beamed, "I wonder if it'll be cuter than Nessie?"

"Hey!" Nessie yelled, mock offended, sticking her tongue out. We all burst out laughing, even Bella and Edward, who in turn got glares from Nessie. Just as I was about to say something I felt a sharp twinge in my side. I lurched the other way trying to get away from it but then it just appeared on the other side. The stab was crawling up my sides seeming to tug on them as it went. I arched my back in pain, and ground my teeth together. I couldn't hear anything around me because my mind was aching and throbbing so much. The only thing I could register were Jaspers hands on my shoulders, making sure I didn't fall. As soon as the pang hit the center top of my stomach the ripping began. I flinched and shuddered as I felt the baby stretch inside me. My skin tore as it grew bigger and rejoined as soon as it settled down. There was still a little sting after the skin had healed but my head stopped pounding and I could finally relax. I opened my eyes to see the whole family around me, concerned and pained looks on all of their faces.

"Are you alright?" Jasper whispered from behind me.

"Yeah," I assured him. Rosalie was next to the chair, in almost the same protective stance she used to have around Bella.

"Eight months?" Bella asked from in front of me.

I sighed as that sunk in, "eight months," I nodded softly.

"Did that happen for every month after I left?" Rosalie asked worriedly, holding my hand comfortingly. I just nodded staring into her sincere eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alice, that seemed worse than what happened to Bella," she looked at her hands, obviously guilt ridden.

"It's fine Rose. It's not like it's your fault, plus I had Jasper to help me," I assured her, giving her a sisterly smile. She looked up and smiled back at me.

"I promise not to leave again," she said, her eyes more glowing and happy now. She reached over the chair to give me a hug. I once again felt happy, remembering how much I loved and needed Rosalie. I pulled away and we both still had friendly smiles plastered on our faces. I leaned back into Jasper and laced my fingers with his. The family took this as a hint that I was fine and they all moved back to the place where they were before.

"So have you thought of any names?" Rosalie asked us, settling back into the couch.

"Well we decided to wait until it was born, hoping a name would come to us then," I told her.

"That method could work; just make sure it's a good name. Don't make any spontaneous or stupid decisions," she told us jokingly.

"OK I promise," I told her, laughing. Just as she was about to say something Bella's phone burst out into her annoying preset techno ringtone that she hadn't bother to change. She snapped it open and sighed once she heard who it was.

"Hey dad," she tried to muster some enthusiasm as she toyed with Edward's hand. She listened to him talk for a minute, "Um I guess that would work, but Nessie is going to Italy for a while." I could hear the shouting and protests coming from Charlie. "Yes it's necessary, and don't worry Jake is going with her. She'll only be gone for like four days," Bella insisted trying to console him. His voice calmed down and he babbled on about something unimportant. "Yeah everyone's fine…uh-huh….yeah, sure, see you later, bye," Bella snapped the phone closed. "So apparently Charlie is coming down for Christmas break," she tried to muster a small smile.

"Yay!" Nessie was always excited to see her grandpa.

"What are we gonna tell him about your baby?" Rosalie jumped in, looking at me.

"The truth," Bella suggested, "he knows about Nessie it shouldn't be a shock or anything."

"Don't you think he should know the public story?" Rosalie insisted.

"You don't even know the public story," Edward pointed out, raising his voice.

"Well then maybe you should tell me," she spat, angrily. I jumped in hoping to settle their tiff.

"The baby will be either Jasper or I's cousin. Like second or third, people won't press for details, and if they do well just make something up," I told her, shrugging. She relaxed her cold posture and grinned again since she was talking to me instead of Edward or Bella.

"Yeah we can always make up some convincing, heartbreaking story. Humans always fall for that stuff," she snickered. Bella just snorted and rolled her eyes. Even though Rose and Bella had come to good terms a long time ago and were pretty good friends, every now and then they would get annoyed at each other. Rosalie still seemed pleased with herself and leaned back into Emmett smiling wickedly.

"So I know you may of thought that was an effective argument but we never actually decided what to tell Charlie," Carlisle pointed out.

"We should just let Alice decide, it is her baby," Rosalie said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well I think we should do what we did with Nessie. Let Charlie make his own assumptions," I shrugged. Rosalie and Bella both nodded in approval, still not looking at eachother.

"So what do we have planned today?" Rosalie smiled hopefully, breaking the silence.

"Well technically we should have school but I called both our's and Nessie's and said we had a family matter," Edward smiled, snickering to himself.

"Ugh, right I have to start school tomorrow," Rosalie wined, acting like a spoiled six year old.

"Yep we all have to go tomorrow." Emmet sighed.

"Not them," Rosalie pointed at us mock evilly.

"Hey you really want me to go to school with this," I gestured to my huge belly.

"Yeah, yeah I know you can't," she crossed her arms, acting undutiful. Jasper just smiled and ran his fingers along my side and I turned to wink at him. Edward groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Oh shut up, think if someone could read _your_ thoughts, they'd be just as bad as everyone else's," I snapped confidently at him. He instantly fell silent and played with Bella's hair as if nothing had happened. I shook my head and turned back to Rosalie, "So since we don't have school is there anything you wanna do?"

"Shopping," she said almost immediately, "I haven't been in like two weeks and its killing me," she pleaded slightly. I laughed in agreement.

"Well that's no fun what are we supposed to do?" Emmet asked.

"You could come with us," Rosalie smiled seductively obviously proposing something. Edward almost said something but then quickly held it back remembering what I had just said.

"Well if that's the case then sure," he shrugged, obviously reading into Rosalie's actions. "How about it Jazz?" he asked encouragingly.

"Why not," Jasper sighed, figuring he'd have nothing better to do.

"Come on it'll be fun," I told him turning around. I sent off loving and lustful emotions to him and whispered, "I'll pay you back later." He broke into one of his seductive smirks and nodded.

"Can we go shopping too mommy?" Nessie asked Bella hopefully, jumping into her lap.

"If you can convince your dad we'll all go," Bella told her, tucking a hair behind her ear. Nessie turned around on Bella's lap to face Edward who was sitting next to Bella on the loveseat. It was too small for both of them and Bella was almost sitting on Edward.

"Please daddy," Nessie used the puppy dog pout on him. He looked hesitant and first but then gave in with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess."

"Yay!" she clapped, jumping off the chair.

"But you do realize we're not going with your aunt and uncles right?" Bella wondered making sure Nessie was asking for the right thing.

"Yeah I know its cause we don't shop at the same places, its fine I just wanna go with you and daddy," she smiled, playing with her hair.

"Well we better head off soon," Rosalie declared, standing up.

"We goin' to Stockholm?" I wondered, since that was the center for a ton of shopping.

"I don't care, I just need a place with lots of clothes," she laughed to herself.

"Well then trust me you wanna go there," I smirked at her.

"Yeah I think we'll go there too. It has a lot of the stores Nessie likes and is _way_ closer than Gothenburg," Bella smiled, laughing slightly.

"Yeah but Gothenburg has all my favorite stores right next to eachother, which makes it very convenient," I informed Bella.

"Well we don't have time to drive there today, three hours is long enough," she said flatly. At that Bella went over to the coat closet and picked out some boots and a coat for Nessie. The rest of us put on jackets too and headed out the door with her. Rosalie agreed on taking my Porsche, but only if she could drive. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee climbed into Edward's Volvo and I shook my head, feeling sorry they still had to drive that thing. I told Edward he needed to get a new car almost every day but he could never bare parting with his Volvo. I don't think he understands that he can just put in the garage and store it while driving a better running new car. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jasper pulled on my arm, helping me into the car. Rose and Emmett got in front while Jazz and I sat in back. Rosalie cleared the snow from the windshield and then took off reaching 60 mph just as we hit the street. She pushed the car to its almost maximum speed reaching somewhere around 100. I could see Edward behind us with Nessie shouting to Bella what station to turn the radio to. I just slouched back into the seat laughing.

"Hey Alice make sure your keeping a check on cops, we don't want our first ticket," Rosalie told me seriously. I already did that routinely, every new road we hit I would look to see if there were any cops. I was a little worn out so I just lay my head on Jaspers shoulder, looking through visions and relaxing. He ran his fingers through my hair and I just smiled peacefully thinking about how lucky I was to have him. I was totally at ease for the whole trip just looking for cops and feeling Jasper's hands working through my hair. The only time I had to move was when we were about an hour and a half into the trip; I actually did see a cop. My eyes popped open and I yelled at Rosalie to slow down. She hit the brake as quickly as possible and started driving at the speed limit. When we saw the cop he turned his lights on and started driving behind us. At first I thought he was coming after us but he soon darted out in front of our car to catch the speeding Corvette farther down in the lane. Rosalie had to keep it slow until we knew the cop could no longer see us. Once we hit that mark she stepped on the gas and even passed a few people that were going too slow. I glanced back only to see that Edward was about ten cars behind. I giggled and Jasper pulled me back to his chest.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"Just Edward, I guess he couldn't keep up with Rose," I snickered again. Jasper laughed too, knowing how us girls often beat Edward when we had car races.

"Yeah well no matter how cool he may act at school or around strangers we all know he's an overprotective, sensitive, proper, diehard," Rosalie smirked, adjusting the mirror.

"Hey now I wouldn't go that far. Sure sometimes he can be old-fashioned or annoying or just plain stupid but he's not always like that," I defended.

"Well yeah not so much anymore. Since Bella's a vampire now he doesn't have much to be a diehard apart," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah well he's still everything else and he's always super over protective with Nessie, I mean they both shelter her way too much," Rosalie stressed, stepping on the gas even harder.

"That's true, neither of them seems to know how to have any fun unless someone helps them," Emmett smiled.

"I mean Bella _never_ comes shopping with us. She always finds an excuse to be with at home or just takes Nessie," I pouted, nestling into the crook of Jasper's neck.

"Yeah I know, Edward hardly plays games or wrestles with us anymore he always claims to have too much 'responsibility'," Emmett air quoted the responsibly cause we all knew he really didn't have any that would keep him from having a little fun with the guys once and a while.

"Well they always claim Nessie is but she's about to turn six with the mind of a much older kid so obviously she's not much of a burden," Rosalie criticized.

"Well that's just how Bella and Edward are you guys, we can't exactly change them," Jasper noted calmly.

"We'll we could…," Emmett smirked turning to Jasper.

"No, no, no, do not drag me into this," he yelled.

"Ok, ok," Emmett backed off putting his hands up.

"Plus even if Jasper did do something it's not like it would be permanent," I pointed out, twirling my finger in the bottom of Jasper's curls.

"I know but at least it'd make them do something fun and spontaneous for once at least," Emmett shrugged, "I just feel sorry for Edward, he's always so formal and seems to never be having a good time, unless he's with Bella which of course is when none of us are there." Emmett frowned and seemed to almost pout. He loved brotherly time and ever since we moved here Edward hasn't been doing anything special with either him or Jasper. "Plus he's our little brother and it seems like I don't get to make fun of him enough." I laughed lightly, I knew Emmett all too well. He just looked back at me confused but still happily and turned back to face the front.

"Alice, are we almost there?" Rosalie wondered.

"Yep just turn right at the next exit," I explained, settling back into the seat. I waved to Bella as they went the opposite direction heading towards the stores Nessie liked. We turned and I smiled as the big ABCD came into view. I was so happy that there was one in each of my favorite cities.

"So is this one as good as the other?" Jasper asked tugging on my hand to get my attention.

"Well that one has more stores but yea it's still fine for just a random day of shopping," I grinned even wider as we pulled up to the street. The snow was just freshly falling onto the car and Rosalie parked under a tree which had no leaves to avoid at least some snow. I shook my head knowing no matter how hard we tried the car would still end up getting coated in snow which is while I usually waited until it was fairly nice out to go shopping. Of course then I had to make sure it wouldn't be sunny. Having a nice car and being a vampire does not mix well with weather. Jasper helped me out of the car like the true gentleman he is. We trudged through the old blanket of snow to the store which was across the street. We wore winter coats to keep up appearances and I noticed Rosalie and the guys had theirs buttoned but figured mine wouldn't even begin to since I hadn't thought of buying a maternity coat. Jasper opened the door and we headed into the store by being greeted with a rush or warm air that didn't at all affect my body. Rosalie closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the store. She dragged Emmett off to go pry through the endless racks of clothes. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we followed her around the store. The racks on the walls were all lined with clothes and the shelves in the center of the store were stocked with shoes. I picked out a few selective items that I had to have and I figured they'd work for after I had the baby. Rosalie grabbed so many things I began to lose count and she even handed a few things to me. We looked through the shoes and I found seven pairs that I fell in love with. After Rosalie was sure she had looked through everything she led us over to the dressing rooms. I looked through the clothes Rosalie had selected for me as I waited for her to try on a few things. She was obviously thinking about after I had the baby too which was fine cause I needed some new clothes for later anyways. She had gotten me a few tight fitting shirts, dresses, and a couple pairs of jeans. Rosalie knew my taste in style too well and I ended up loving all of them. My favorite thing was a DVF Tweed City Dress. It was perfect for college. I stopped at that thought and bit my lip. I knew I had to go to college but was I gonna be so excited about it when I had to leave my baby behind while I went? It was already going to grow up so much; did I really wanna miss that? And who knows after the Volturi got to us would we even be going anywhere, or would we be dead? There were still so many thoughts swirling through my head and it drove me crazy that I didn't have the answer to any of them. Jasper started to rub my shoulder.

"What's wrong Alice?" he whispered with concern.

"Nothing it's fine," I told him trying to fight back the weird gnawing and nauseous feeling in my stomach.

"No its not, I can tell how you feel, and it's not fine," he told me squarely.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it here it's making me sick just thinking about it and I really don't feel like throwing up blood in public again," I told him seriously. He nodded and slid his hand down to join with mine. I was filled with warmth and peace and smiled. Jasper always could make me feel better.

"So how do I look?" Rosalie asked twirling out of the dressing room in an off the shoulder black shirt and a mini skirt with dome beading.

"Hot," Emmett answered smirking at her. She rolled her eyes but still winked at him.

"You look great Rose," I assured her grinning, "just make sure you pair that with some boots or gold pumps."

"Don't worry I already have both," she laughed flipping her hair and turning back to the dressing room. "There's only one more outfit that I need to see if you guys like the rest I already know I want," she called from inside. We all laughed and waited to see the next outfit.

"Voilà!" she cried marching out of the room in a magenta party dress. It had a bow on the side and everything.

"Wow Rose it's beautiful but where are you gonna where it?" I wondered.

"Any fancy occasion, I don't really care. All I know is its gorgeous," she smiled.

"So does that mean you're done now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," she mocked, rolling her eyes at him. I just giggled as she went back in the dressing room to change.

"So Alice you didn't get much, does that mean you went shopping while we were gone?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe," I smiled cutely. "But in my defense I had to get some maternity clothes and I just ended up picking up a lot more clothes while I was shopping," I said defending myself.

"Don't you always?" he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him just as Rosalie came out.

"Oh Emmett what'd you do?" she accused, resting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing she just can't take a joke," he concluded pointing at me.

"Oh you know I was kidding," I shook my head hitting his arm.

"Come on Emmett," Rosalie said pulling him up, having had enough with his childish ways. I just laughed. They always did that but deep down I knew Rose loved Emmett's inner child. Jasper and I followed them up to the checkout line. It wasn't too crowded today and we got up to the cashier quickly. Rosalie checked out before I did and went to wait for us by the front of the store.

"Here you go," I grinned, handing the blonde woman behind the counter my credit card. She swiped it and set my items in a bag, beaming as she handed them to me.

"Tack för kommande," she told us as she handed me the bags. I waved politely as we left with Rosalie and Emmett already walking towards the car; obviously she got inpatient with me. I sighed; as much as I loved Rosalie she had no patience for anything. Jasper smiled down at me as he intertwined our hands. I hugged him to my side as we headed out of the store. He zipped up his coat and we stepped out into the snow, crossing the street to the car. Just as Jasper was helping me in I swore I saw a figure dart around the corner. For some reason it just stuck out in my mind, like that person meant something. They were gone by the time I really looked and I shook my head figuring it wasn't anyone important, if it was they would have stayed. Just as Jasper was shutting the door he froze, speculating something.

"Alice did you smell that?" he wondered.

"Smell what?" I wondered, curious as to what he was talking about.

"I don't know I just caught a quick whiff of a very strong smell. Definitely unfamiliar and not human," he explained, his face still locked forward.

"Did you guys smell anything?" he asked Emmett and Rose turning towards the car slightly.

"Just a small prick of scent but I didn't think anything of it," Emmett shrugged.

"Come on we need to go. We can talk to Carlisle about it later," Rosalie urged ushering Jasper to come in. His eyes were still somewhere else as I pulled him into the car.

"I saw something Jazz. I saw a figure, though I didn't think much of it. But maybe that's who you're smelling," I told him in such a low whisper Emmett and Rosalie couldn't make out the exact words.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked in the same volume.

"No they darted away too quickly," I answered him, leaning in closer.

"Hmm," he wondered, rubbing his temples as he straightened up. I lay my head in his lap and traced my finger up and down his leg sweetly. I could feel the emotional atmosphere change. He started to rub my hair and I could almost feel a loving smile spread across his face. I knew it was a somewhat long ride home and since I wasn't driving I decided to take advantage of it.

"I love you," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes and nestled into an almost sleeping state.

"I love you too," he whispered back just as I let my mind wander.

*****

"Alice, Alice," I felt Jasper shake my shoulders and my eyes shot open. "Are you ok?" he wondered staring deep into my eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked not understanding why I wouldn't be fine.

"Well we couldn't get you up for awhile. It was as if you were really asleep," he told me, sitting me up and putting me in his lap. I looked around quickly noticing we were still in the Porsche but Rosalie and Emmett were gone.

"But I wasn't, I know I wasn't. Cause I could still here you guys talk for a while but then again that was only at the beginning," I mumbled trying to remember.

"What do you mean? What happened after that?" he asked me, pure worry spilling out of his voice and emotions.

"Well I had a vision and then it sort of went black. I mean I could pick up little sounds or feel little movements and my brain could still think but it was almost as if I wasn't there completely…," I trailed off remembering that now. It should have been terrifying but my mind was at such a peaceful state that I almost didn't mind.

"What was the vision about Alice?" Jasper pressed trying to get answers.

"Actually it was… everything. The Volturi, the baby, school, and every piece of stress I have strung into one long vision," I explained, sighing. He suddenly loosened his grip on me and stared straight at me with bug eyes.

"And you were peaceful when everything was dark right?" he stuttered trying to understand. I just nodded, a little confused at what he was getting at. "I think I know what happened," he said simply still staring at me. He waited a second to see if I would say anything then continued, "the baby." And that's all it took for me to get it. My mind began to try to twist and weave its way around this idea. The baby was _that_ powerful, to manipulate a vision into making me feel physically tranquil by shutting down my senses. I looked back at Jasper, mirroring his expression. My hands instinctively flew down to my stomach holding it as if to protect the baby from its own strength.

"How?" is all I could muster.

"I guess a full vampire baby with parents who both have powers is a lot more powerful than we thought," he concluded.

"Come on we should tell Carlisle, about everything. We need to solve as much of this as possible before the baby is born," I told him. He nodded grabbing my hand and helping me out of the car, where we stood planted in the snow. I laced my arm with his and we walked up to the door, swinging it open and stepping inside.

**YAY!!! So that was Chapter 13. It was mostly just a lead in chapter of some stuff to come later in the story. But believe me all those lead ins are very important and give some big hints. But I know what you've all been waiting for; the next chapter is Chapter 14!! And believe me that one might take me a while because judging by my layout of it it's gonna be about fourteen pages long which will take me a while to write. But I promise I will work extra hard because I know how much you guys are looking forward to it. So I'm gonna say 14 reviews, 14 reviews for chapter fourteen! And the more reviews I get the more driven I become to write more because I think of how much you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. So thanks a ton, you guys are the best and I'll try my hardest to have it posted sometime within the next two weeks.**

**XOXOXO**


	14. A Brand New Miracle

**Ok so I am like incredibly sorry for not getting this out sooner cause I know it's been like 3 weeks instead of 2 but I underestimated how long 14 pages would take me to write. Thank you for all the reviews and I luv you guys! I only had time to work at night though and I wanted to make this chapter the best it could be since it is one of the most special. Thanx goes out to all my readers and without further ado here's Chapter 14!**

"So let me get this straight you saw someone that's not human _here _in Sweden while you were shopping," Carlisle asked us, pacing around the family room.

Jasper nodded, "We couldn't see who it was, and we could only smell them."

"Do you think it was a member of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a possibility, either that or one of their messengers. Or even just some vampire that's passing through," Jasper shrugged. Carlisle mused over every possibility, rubbing his temples.

"I just don't know any of those could be true because someone like that wouldn't be lurking around the city with so many humans. I wish I was there to see them. From now on just keep a lookout," he told us seriously. We nodded and then began to explain what happened in the car.

"And then after we came back and I was in the backseat I just tried to rest a little but just as I did I had a vision. It was about all the stress and everything that's going on but then it all went black. I could pick up sounds and think but I wasn't completely there. But my mind was so peaceful that I didn't mind," I told him.

"And I'm almost positive it was the baby's doing," Jasper explained, leaning forward on his knees a little.

"The baby did all that?" Carlisle asked slightly shocked. "That's highly impressive, especially from the womb," he smiled slightly shaking his head. "Wow, this is extremely different than Renesmee. She didn't have any signs of powers or anything," he contemplated.

"Well that's probably because Bella was still human and she didn't have her power yet," Jasper pointed out.

"But still, Edward's power should have made a difference," he started pacing again. "Your baby just seems more powerful than anything I could have imagined." Jasper and I just sat quietly watching Carlisle ponder and pace. "For once I really don't know. The only option may be to let what's supposed to happen, happen," he told us, shrugging.

"But if we leave it to fate, and maybe visions, we could be risking a lot," Jasper pressed.

"I realize that Jasper but perhaps once the baby is born we will have more answers," he assured him.

"Well unfortunately we don't know when that will be," Jasper said, a prick in his voice.

"I understand you're angry but there is really nothing I can do. This is as new of territory for me as it is for you," Carlisle tried to reason calmly.

"Fine, I just hope that waiting doesn't come at a cost," Jasper grumbled, grabbing my hand. I rubbed it soothingly as he pulled me upstairs. I gave a small shrug to Carlisle as I let Jasper tow me by the hand. Instead of veering into our bedroom which is what I had expected he first knocked on Rose and Emmett's door.

"What do you want?" Emmett asked in a harsh voice.

"Could you please stop with the lust I am getting fed like one hundred different emotions here and if you would just lower your lust that would help. Because right how I am getting extreme waves of it from both of you and it's just adding to my searing head and body ache," Jazz told him trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well I could try man but I don't know it might take us a little while to calm down," he said going back to his normal joking tone. I could hear Rosalie chuckle, trying to muffle it.

"Well as long as you do eventually," Jasper growled at him leading me once again to somewhere I was not expecting; the nursery. He sat down in one of the polished wood chairs and rubbed his temples repeatedly.

"Jazz what's wrong?" I wondered. He had not been acting like this when we first got home. He held a finger up to me for a second, telling me to wait. I stood patiently, when I was truly eager inside. Finally after five minutes of me watching Jasper rock back and forth in the chair with his fingers pressed to his head he looked up at me.

"I can't feel Alice," he whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice breaking a little.

"I can't feel anyone's emotions. Not even yours or the babies," he told me, sitting up a little.

"Well before we deal with this can you tell me what was wrong before?" I asked him urgently. He sat up completely, crossing his arms and staring off to the side just as he began to explain.

"Just as I was talking to Carlisle the level of emotion started to increase gradually with no warning. And it was from everyone, I was feeling how they felt about every little thing. And almost everyone had like twenty emotions going on at once. Rose and Emmett's were the strongest which is why I went to them first. All the emotion and change was making my head and body hurt. Every second I felt as if I was gonna combust so I took action, sorry if I was hostile to you my head was pounding and I wasn't thinking straight," he told me sort of in a ramble.

"Jasper, baby, its fine so now tell me what _just _happened?" I asked him perching myself on his knee and taking his hand.

"After I sat down for a while the emotions just went away, _completely_," he said a little worriedly. And just then I got it, I didn't see how he didn't understand.

"Jazz I can't believe you didn't guess right when it happened you're usually the one who can pick this stuff out," I told him, smiling slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, actually confused.

"The baby Jazz," I told him softly, resting my free hand on my stomach.

"I…," he trailed off, staring slightly blankly.

"The baby physically made your power stop working. Since yours is one that works physically it was able to stop it from working all together. It could tell you were in distress I mean who couldn't," I told him trying to grin a little. "It was just trying to help its daddy feel better," I told him, rubbing his arm. Jasper ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Well it's doing a very good job," Jasper said, finally smiling. He traced my stomach lightly, placing one small kiss on it.

"So do you really feel better?" I asked him playing with his curls.

"Yeah the emotions are coming back only a small amount at a time and I don't think the baby will let it reach where it was before," he told me nodding.

"See it's just trying to help us," I told him sweetly.

"I know and _we're_ supposed to be the one protecting it not the other way around," he chuckled lightly.

"Well besides the power it'll still be a baby or kid, just because it has a power doesn't mean it can take care of itself alone," I told him. He nodded in agreement, playing with my fingers.

"I really wish we would've gotten furniture for this place. It still just looks completely like a guest bedroom," he sighed, sitting back.

"Well I told you, I'm not getting anything until I know the gender. And it doesn't exactly look like a guest bedroom without the bed," I pointed out, looking behind us.

"Yea but Esme just moved that. I don't know it just doesn't feel _real_ enough yet," he tried to explain.

"Of course it's real Jasper," I told him, pecking his nose.

"I know but it's just hard to picture our lives with a baby. I don't think I'll fully embrace it until I see our baby," he told me, staring up into my eyes.

"Well you know what they say 'A father's instincts don't kick in until he holds his child'," I laughed lightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, believe me Alice I already feel like a father, I just want to see exactly what I'm the father of," he smiled pulling me close to him. I fake gasped and looked appalled.

"Jasper, you're not saying our baby is an alien or something?" I questioned in a joking tone.

"No, definitely not alien…just vampire," he grinned. I laughed and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled, and tucked my head under his chin. He rubbed my back as I closed my eyes and settled into his chest, just inhaling his scent, and living in the calm, peaceful moment.

****

I wasn't interrupted until I head a huge crash downstairs. I sighed and sat up a little. Jasper still held me tightly as I turned around towards the door.

"What was that?" I wondered, whining a bit. I listened closely and could hear Bella yelling at someone.

"Bella, Edward, and Nessie must be home," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go see what they're fighting about," Jasper sighed, standing up and still holding me. He carried me all the way down the stairs until we reached the bottom where he gently set me down. We automatically saw Bella in the family room, sitting with her arms crossed and not moving at all. Nessie was in the kitchen calmly making herself dinner while Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Bella?" I asked calmly. She didn't even move to look at me.

"She won't talk to you," Nessie told us from the kitchen.

"Why?" I wondered, walking over to where Nessie was.

"Because she's mad at everyone," Nessie concluded, shrugging as she set the timer on the oven.

"Well I could tell that much," Jasper said. "But why is she?" Nessie took a deep breath and then began to tell her story.

"Well when we first got home Carlisle told us about the person or whatever you guys saw. Of course dad automatically flipped out and figured it was someone from the Volturi here to kill us all. So he started rambling on about how he had to go back to those shops and see if they left any traces or whatever. So, just as he was about to go, Carlisle insisted on going with him just in case. So Carlisle was the first one out and then right after he shut the door mom lost it and threw the coffee table across the room. She started yelling at dad about how stupid he was for going and how he might get himself killed and how he's putting us all in danger. But of course dad wouldn't listen so he left. That was only like one minute ago but now she won't move or say anything," Nessie finished, hopping up on the counter.

"Wow so wait Edward and Carlisle really went back there to try and find this…thing?" Jasper asked a little astonished.

"Yep," Nessie nodded. We heard Bella let out a sigh but she still didn't move.

"Jazz, are you trying to use your powers on her?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she's fighting them off and forcing _her_ feelings through," he explained. I just peered over at Bella who was stone cold.

"I think she'll get better once they come back and she sees they're not dead," Nessie told us, casually. Suddenly Nessie dropped her casual manner and looked at Bella really weirdly. I turned around once again to see the problem and saw Bella pushing against the couch as if trying to sit down again. She kept popping up slightly but them forcing herself back down again. Then I noticed she was trying to resist talking as well. Her mouth would open slightly but then she would force it close. She was like a puppet who was trying to gain control of her strings. Finally with one huff she yelled.

"If one of you is doing this, it's not funny!"

"We're not Bella," I swore looking around. Jasper and Nessie both shook their heads 'no'.

"Well I'm obviously not doing this to myself!" she ground her teeth together, even more annoyed. Finally I paused and started laughing, doubling over slightly.

"What's so funny?" Bella snapped, still trying to sit down as she kept popping up. Jasper looked at me confused but then got it the next instant and began laughing too. Bella just glared at us.

"If you know what this is then you better make it stop," Bella threatened.

"_We_ can't. If you really want it to stop then you better just stand up and stop trying to stay still and silent," Jasper told her. Bella looked confused and still angry but she did what he said and stood up willingly, finally looking as us directly and relaxing her stiff posture. Sure enough it stopped. She wasn't being forced to do anything now.

"Ok so now tell me, what the hell was that?" she wondered, throwing her hands up.

"The baby" I explained simply.

"It…it can do that?" she asked, baffled.

"Yup, we've been discovering how powerful it is lately," I informed her. Bella was about to say something when the timer went off.

"Oops, pizza's done," Nessie said, walking over to the oven. "You might wanna back up or something Alice," she reminded me. I was hitting myself inside for not remembering that. I stepped back to the stairs and clutched Jasper, pressing into him. I nodded to Nessie and she pulled the pizza out of the oven, setting it on the counter to let it cool off. Small waves of the scent hit me and I winced slightly but it wasn't anything unbearable. Jasper pulled me to the stairs and I sat in his lap with my face buried into his shirt. I heard him growl lightly after a few seconds. I just peered up into his eyes. He simply just pointed up to Emmett and Rosalie's room giving me a good enough answer.

"I'm gonna go eat this in my room so you might wanna scoot over and hold your breath," Nessie warned me. Jasper took her word and scooted to the edge of one of the spirals. With my nose still inhaling Jasper's scent I sucked in a breath so I wouldn't smell the pizza. She walked up quickly and I could barely smell anything. Just as soon as I heard her door close I sighed and sat up so I could turn around to look at Bella. She was still standing, looking a little less annoyed then before.

"You know it'll be ok Bella," I consoled her, softly.

"I don't know for sure but it better be. We can't risk putting our entire family in danger _again_," she said seriously.

"Don't worry," I told her sympathetically.

"Its fine," she answered, sighing and going to sit on the arm of the couch. I figured we should leave her alone so I had Jasper help me up and we went upstairs.

He flinched and walked a lot faster as we passed Em and Rose's room. Once again we didn't go into our room instead he knocked on Esme's door.

"Come in," she said sweetly. We went inside walking up to Esme who was working on redesign plans at her desk. We stood behind her, waiting politely. She spun around, grinning at us. "Before you tell me what you need do you mind telling me what just went on downstairs?" she asked.

"Well Edward and Carlisle left to go back into Stockholm to see if they could find any traces of the figure we saw earlier so then Bella ended up being mad at Edward and wouldn't talk to anyone or move. But finally the baby made her stand up and talk to us. So she finally told us that all she wanted was for them to come back safe and with no new problems because she didn't wanna risk putting our family in danger," I explained to Esme in a shortened version of what happened.

"Oh poor Bella, I can't believe Carlisle just let Edward go like that," Esme said, a little angered.

"Well there was no way Edward was backing down so Carlisle insisted he should go just in case," Jasper told her.

"Oh well I suppose that is better than Edward gong alone," she sighed, slightly more content now. "So what is it that you needed?" she asked back to her motherly, helpful tone.

"Well I don't mean to sound childish but I really need you to tell Emmett and Rosalie to cut it out. They've been going at it for hours now and even though my searing headache is gone they're driving me crazy. And I already tried asking them but they wouldn't stop," Jasper told her pleadingly.

"Well I'm not sure they'll listen to me either but it has been annoying me too and I don't even have powers," she laughed. "I'll try threats they usually work best," she nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Esme," Jasper smiled, waving as he left the room. Finally he went over to our room and he pulled me inside.

"So that's what you wanted from her?" I teased, smirking.

"Hey, if you knew what they were doing to my emotions right now you'd understand," he pointed out.

"Well I'm not one to judge but I'd say they'd be doing good things to your emotions," I concluded, shrugging.

"Well not exactly. It's not just lust anymore. Every ten seconds they keep changing their feelings which makes it hard for me to stay in control. And they know that," he said, frustrated.

"You know Emmett though, he'll do anything to play a prank on someone," I suggested, going to sit on the bed.

"I know, I know," he sighed sitting next to me, and lacing our fingers tightly. "I'm just glad I have you as an escape," he whispered sweetly. I smiled at him, running my fingers through his curls. He brought me up against his chest and put his arm around my waist. I pulled his head to my face and kissed his lips chastely and slowly. I pulled away only a few seconds later and stared into his eyes. He almost looked like he was pouting. I just shook my head at him, laughing.

"What? You don't sympathize my pouting?" he asked cutely.

"I do but I don't know Jazz. I'm getting _really_ close to having this baby and…," he silenced me with a deep kiss that I couldn't resist responding back to. But I stopped him eventually and pulled away again.

"Come on Alice you're killing me here," he complained, even whining a little. I just sighed and finally decided to give in.

"You know I really thought I could refuse to go along with this, but I think you're just too damn irresistible," I told him huskily. He just grinned widely and pulled me back to him kissing me full force now. He sought for entrance, sucking on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth willingly, letting his tongue slide in. Our tongues twisted around each other trying to find dominance. While our tongues battled Jasper slowly pulled off the leggings I had put on under my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt at lightning speed and threw it on the floor without breaking our kiss.

"How long have you had this dress on?" Jasper asked finally separating our lips and panting.

"I don't know a day or so," I answered actually not quite sure.

"Well that's far too long," he answered playfully, pulling it off swiftly. I smirked at him and went to place kisses on his scars, loving every inch of his chest until he pulled me up to eyes level and started to kiss down my neck.

"I know you were thinking of objecting to this but I don't know how I could've stood another day without it," he told me between kisses. I just smiled and rolled him over on top of me. He smirked and reached around to the clasp of my bra, yanking it off and throwing it on the floor with his shirt.

"This might not happen again for a week or so," I told him seriously, "so you better make the best of it." He chuckled and bent down to place one last long and lingering kiss on my lips.

*****

I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair, inhaling the fruity yet attractive scent. I rinsed it out once I had covered my head in suds. I went through washing the rest of my body and then stepped out to grab a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the clothes I had laid out on the bed beforehand. Jasper was by the dresser, pulling on a new pair of jeans. He went into the closet to grab a shirt as I threw the towel on the bed and started pulling on the outfit I chose. Just as I slipped on the black three quarter sleeve top Jasper came out with his shirt fully buttoned.

"Damn it, I missed it," he cursed as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll wait for you," I assured him, smiling innocently. I pulled up my jeans as he went to fix his hair. As soon as I was fully dressed I went over to the bathroom and scooted in next to him and began to blow dry my hair. After it was dry I straightened and styled it quickly.

"Does it look Ok?" I asked Jasper, fixing a few hairs on my bangs.

"Of course, you always look good," he smiled widely. I rolled my eyes but grinned warmly. Once I had convinced myself I looked good too I went over to the door and walked into the hall but stopped when a dizzy feeling shot through my body. Jasper came out quickly after me and noticed I had stopped.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Oh nothing, I just got a weird feeling," I assured him, shaking it off.

"Well just in case, let's just hurry downstairs so you can sit down," he suggested. I nodded, holding his hand as we sped down the staircase. I didn't really pay attention to who was down there cause just as I reached the living room I started to get dizzy again, my vision was blurry and I couldn't really walk straight. I fell to my knees as I tried to take one more step. I felt Jasper grip my shoulders and shout for help. I squeezed my eyes shut and rocked my body back and forth. Soon I felt the familiar pang crawl up my stomach and hit the center notch. But this time it crawled five times faster and hit the top five times harder. I screamed out in pain, not being able to hold it back. My whole body was pounding and little blasts of pain were coursing through my stomach. I could hardly register Jasper behind me and the voices around me. I arched my back as the skin tore, even louder than ever before. I let out another shriek as it kept stretching until lit finally rejoined, sealing swiftly. The pain started to leave me in waves and I could finally open my eyes and register the people around me. Jasper was still gripping my shoulders, holding me tightly. Esme was knelt next to him, looking horribly worried. Even Emmett and Rosalie had finally come down and were standing in front of me along with Bella and Renesmee next to them.

"Are you ok Ali?" Jasper asked, whispering in my ear,

"Yeah I'm fine now," I told him exhaling deeply. Everyone around me let out a sigh of relief too. With Rosalie and Jasper's help I stood up and went to go sit on the couch.

"That was definitely the worst one yet," Bella noted, from the chair across from me.

"Well I expect it to be, since it's the last," I answered, really not understanding what I was saying.

"Wait so if that's the last one then you could have the baby at any time after this now," Rosalie said, getting a little excited. I on the other hand was a little scared. If that was just the baby growing to a nine month size how much was it gonna hurt to have it rip its way out of me. Jasper could feel my angst and rubbed my back soothingly, obviously planning to talk to me about this later.

"Yeah I guess so," I said, biting my lip.

"We'll for sure have to talk to Carlisle about this. He and Edward should hopefully be back soon," Esme insisted.

"They'll probably be here in about another two hours," Renesmee added. "I'm not Alice, I'm just guessing." We all laughed and it lightened the mood a lot.

"Hey so only one more day of school before the weekend," Bella said, trying to add more cheer.

"I don't wanna go to school. Not after a day off," Nessie complained.

"Oh suck it up. _I _have to go to school. Do you know how much I hate it? Especially college because I don't have any classes with you guys and I have to endure stupid humans all day," Rosalie griped.

"Geez Rose I didn't know you hated it so much. And you know you might have some classes with Alice or Jasper. They're the only ones who haven't gotten their schedules so there's always a chance. And don't you have chemistry with Emmett?" Bella accused.

"Yeah but still that's only one class. And we don't exactly pay much attention. Luckily the teacher doesn't notice but some stupid kids like to tell on us just cause they're jealous," she said, flipping her hair. We all just rolled our eyes at her. Rosalie will be Rosalie.

"I actually have noticed that. All the kids are jealous, not just of us in general but of our relationships," Bella noted. "Cause Edward and I have math together and when we do anything even the least bit sensual every kid just gets extremely jealous. It's like none of them have a boyfriend or girlfriend," Bella sneered.

"Well honey you know not everyone does," Esme commented from the side.

"That doesn't mean they can get mad at me cause I do," Bella pointed out. Rosalie nodded her head firmly in agreement.

"Imagine how much more jealous they would be if they knew we were married," Rosalie sighed.

"I don't get it. Did this happen to you guys at Forks?" Esme wondered.

"No, no one cared. Everyone just stayed away from us," Rosalie told her. "I mean Alice wore a wedding ring in Forks and no one seemed to care. I never heard anyone ask her about it," Rosalie said, huffily.

"It's true, no one said anything," I told everyone, nodding.

"Well I think it might've been because people were too afraid to ask," Bella laughed. I just stuck my tongue out at her and moved so I was sitting sideways on the couch with my legs over Jasper's lap.

"It's true, at times you could be very intimidating," Bella insisted.

"Yeah right, it was only cause Jasper was always with me," I told her.

"Hey now, are you saying I'm intimidating?" Jasper raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Now that I'd believe," Rosalie grinned, giggling a little.

"It's fine, I know I am. But so are you and Emmett. People were always scared Emmett was gonna beat them up and that you were gonna crush their self esteem the second you talked to them," Jasper explained.

"Wow seriously, humans over exaggerate everything," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hey I know this is kinda random but we haven't hunted in a while so do you all wanna go since we're waiting for Edward and Carlisle anyways," Bella suggested. Everyone agreed, figuring it was a good use of their time. Everyone was about to head out the back door when Bella turned around.

"Jasper, are you coming?" she asked.

"No I'm good, I'll just stay here with Alice," Jasper waved them off, smiling.

"Ok," Bella nodded, ushering everyone else out.

"So I know you may not need to hunt but I really need some more blood," I smiled sweetly.

"No problem," he assured me, moving my feet so he could go get me some. I watched as he sped into the kitchen and opened the special cooler he kept it in. Jasper lifted out the large pitcher of blood and pulled it into a smaller water bottle for me. He zipped back to my side, handing me the blood.

"Thanks," I beamed, flirtatiously. I uncapped the bottle, hoping I could actually keep this blood down. I gulped it down, feeling the small heat relief as it passed down my throat. I easily finished off the bottle and Jasper quickly went to get more. He handed me another bottle full and I gulped that one down just as fast. I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth and smiled happily. He sat down next to me again, putting my feet back on his lap. Jasper started to rub my feet, massaging into the pleasure and pressure points. I just sat back and closed my eyes while relaxing into Jasper's touch. I almost lost all sense of feeling expect for where Jasper rubbed his hands into my feet. Suddenly just as I was resting calmly my mind jolted into a vision. It was the same one I had in the woods a while ago. Expect this time it wasn't as fuzzy. I could see I was lying on a makeshift table in the new library in the off-wing of Carlisle's office. It was much like the setup when Bella was having Renesmee. I was gripping the table and shaking as Jasper was knelt next to me whispering to me while also yelling frantically to Carlisle. My eyes were pitch black and almost made me look truly dead. I jolted back and forth while ripping and cracking sounds could be heard clearly throughout the room. I screamed as a louder rip flooded the room. I could feel the table crumbling under my hands. Jasper, noticing this as well took the right one in his hands so I could squeeze harder without breaking anything. I screamed and screeched even more, lashing and shaking uncontrollably. My screaming was overpowered by the sound of ripping metal and my head flew back as my teeth clenched. But unlike before I did not experience the last bite. I was shocked out of the vision before that happened.

"What's wrong?" Jasper wondered urgently, reaching over to smooth out my hair.

"I…just had the vision again. The one where I give birth," I told him, mindlessly.

"Again?" he wondered. I just nodded unsure of what he was trying to find out.

"That's weird why would you have it again?" he asked me, truly confused.

"Well technically it wasn't me it was the baby. And judging by what we've seen of its powers it can probably see a vision again," I assumed.

"Yeah good point but I still don't get why now and why that vision," he thought, still perplexed.

"I have no idea. Maybe to reiterate what Rosalie said, that I could have this baby at any time now," I guessed, shrugging.

"Maybe," Jasper mumbled, deep into thought. As he was still hunched over thinking I decided to clear my mind by watching TV. I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Finally I landed on old reruns of _Sweden's Next Top Model_. I had seen _America's Next Top Model_ plenty of times but this is the first time I had seen one from a different country. Jasper finally came out of his hard thinking and looked at what I was watching,

"Top Model?" he asked, a little curious.

"Yup, the Swedish one," I answered happily.

"Well it does always help you relax," he pointed out, referring to when I used to watch it in America.

"And trust me, I need that right now," I told him, seriously.

"Darlin' I'm the one who can sense emotions here. Believe me I know how much you need it," he told me honestly, letting his southern drawl ring out.

"True," I laughed, settling back into the couch. Just as the episode was about to end Bella came running through the back door. Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Esme followed not too far behind.

"Geeze Bella, just cause you finished early doesn't mean you can't wait for us," Emmett snapped, puffing out his chest.

"Ok, I swear next time I'll wait," Bella assured him. Ever since Bella passed her newborn phase and Emmett excelled in the strength department once again Bella had become slightly more intimidated by him. Rosalie and Emmett just cackled in unison while heading to where we were sitting.

"Hey Sweden's version of top model, I can't believe it's on," Rosalie pointed out, excitedly.

"Yea me either. It's a marathon of previous cycles," I told her, gesturing for her to sit down. Rosalie quickly claimed the loveseat, sitting totally still as she watched the show.

"Man you guys are the worst. You're so addicted to TV," Emmett shook his head.

"Oh yeah like you're one to talk," I rolled my eyes remembering his many hours spent in front of the TV.

"Hey I do it cause I actually like the shows. You just do it to clear your mind and focus on something practically pointless," he accused.

"So, it helps!" I almost yelled at him.

"Emmett stop it. She's right, there's no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to do that," Esme told him sternly. He bowed his head in defeat and went to stand by Rosalie as she watched the show. We all sat and stared at the TV in silence for a minute before Bella spoke up.

"I really hope Edward and Carlisle will be home soon," she said in concern, staring out the window.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Esme comforted her, rubbing her shoulders. Nessie remained optimistic and didn't exactly worry that her dad wasn't home.

"Ok not to be pushy again but seriously whenever you guys are upset all you do is sit around and mope. You should do something fun to get your mind off of the problem for a while. You know Bella I bet if you did something besides stare out the window Edward would be home a lot faster," Emmett suggested, shrugging.

"I think for once Emmett is actually right," Jasper said, smiling in approval.

"I do have my moments," Emmett gleamed, basking in his glory.

"Ok well if you're so brilliant then what's something we can do?" Bella wondered.

"Anything. Anything's better than this," he said gesturing to all of us just sitting and standing around.

"Water balloon fight!" Nessie shouted enthusiastically.

"It's snowing outside," Bella said in a 'duh' manner.

"Hello, we're vampires. We can't feel cold. Who cares if we're throwing water at each other in the winter," Emmett told her in the same tone.

"You're just trying to find an excuse not to do it," Rosalie accused.

"Fine. Nessie go fill some up," Bella caved, sighing. Nessie clapped happily and went up to her room to grab a bag of balloons. She flew down the stairs and handed half to Emmett. They quickly went in the kitchen and started to fill them up. I just laughed at the site, knowing how childish we all could be sometimes.

"Are you guys gonna join?" Rosalie asked us, smirking.

"I think I'll pass but Jasper would love to," I told her, patting Jasper on the shoulder.

"Oh I would?" He asked me.

"Yes," I told him jokingly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Then I guess I'm in," he told Rosalie, with a defeated laugh. Emmett and Renesmee bounded out of the kitchen only a minute later with ten buckets filled with water balloons. Esme shook her head at them too, but I could tell she was happy they had found a distraction. Bella walked over to them with a groan and Jasper got up to join her. Emmett and Renesmee rushed out the back followed by an annoyed Bella, and a pleasant Rose and Jasper. They ran over to the river and each had a set station in the snow. I was content with just watching them or when I couldn't see the fight I went back to watching the TV. Esme soon came and joined me.

"So Alice I know we haven't talked too much...," Esme started not really sure of what to say.

"It's fine. I know you're busy and I don't blame you for not being able to talk to me every day," I told her sweetly.

"I know, but I just feel bad. Since Rosalie was gone and Bella was a little preoccupied I should have been there to talk to you," she sighed, sadly.

"Really it's ok. I actually think it would benefit more if you talked to me now," I offered.

"Well then ok! So I first just have to say, I know it must be scary and nerve-racking now that you could have the baby at any moment but I promise Carlisle has been preparing for that and I know you'll be fine," she assured me, taking my hands in hers. "And we'll handle whatever is going to happen in the future with the Volturi. We won't let them anywhere near you or the baby. Mostly I'm just trying to say, don't worry we've got you covered," she smiled, winking at me. I laughed flippantly but still showed her my affection in my smile.

"I have no doubt you do," I grinned, pulling her in for a hug. Just as we pulled apart Renesmee came running through the door, dripping with water.

"That was so not cool. Mom and Rose decided to team up and throw all their water balloons at me," Nessie complained, pointing to her sopping wet clothes.

"So what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Getting more balloons so I can get back at them," she grinned, wickedly. I just laughed loudly as Nessie soon came out of the kitchen with two more buckets of balloons. She scampered out the door quickly and I heard Bella scream right after a few balloons burst. Suddenly our home phone rang which was weird cause hardly anyone had that number.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

"How come none of you are answering your cell phones?" Edward demanded.

"Well everyone's outside so I don't know where there's are but mine's upstairs and on silent," I explained to him. "Why what's wrong?"

"Well nothing's wrong per say but we did find something out. Ok so even though whoever you saw is clearly gone they did leave their last meal behind," Edward told me, rambling on excitedly. "We found a fifty year old man who looks like a tourist right on the outskirts of town. We just notified the police and they're coming but there are small traces of blood on the ground and they still smell pretty fresh. But you're right the vampire scent is totally new. I have no idea who it was," he finally finished.

"Well that's great at least you have something to work with. And maybe you'll eventually figure out who this vampire was. But more importantly when will you guys be home?" I asked hopefully.

"Um maybe another two or three hours. But if we find anything new than it'll be longer. Why are Bella and Nessie getting worried?" he asked, a little sad.

"Well Nessie has confidence you'd be back soon but Bella was pretty nervous. But they're both outside having a water balloon fight with the family now," I told him, wondering if he'd believe that.

"Bella? Are you sure we're talking about the same Bella?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yep and she's actually having fun," I said in mock amazement.

"Wow, well what about you? How are you holding up?" he wondered.

"Ok. The baby had its last growth spurt so I could be having it at practically any time now," I said, a little hesitantly.

"Really? We'll I'll make sure Carlisle knows that," he assured me, confidently.

"Thanks Edward. Well I'll see you when you get home," I told him happily.

"See ya," he said, hanging up.

"So two or three hours. We can tell Bella when they're done," Esme smiled, looking relieved. I just nodded, thinking back to the completely serious way Edward told me he'd inform Carlisle about what happened. Did that mean Edward thought I could have the baby really soon? Like almost before they got home? The questions started to swirl around in my head, and I pressed my temples unconsciously.

"Are you alright," Esme asked, in a concerned motherly tone.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," I assured her, sitting up, normally. "But just curious where's your phone?"

"Um right over there in my purse, and it wasn't on silent. I don't know why we couldn't have heard it when Edward called," she mulled over the thought, skeptically. Finally she just went over and got it, looking at the missed calls. "Yeah it does say he called but my phone's volume is on and I have a ringtone set," she noticed, perplexed.

"And I'm sure everyone else's have to be lying around here somewhere," I assumed. Finally it hit me, but I didn't really understand it. "The baby made us not be able to hear our cell phones," I told her, almost mechanically.

"What? Why would it do that?" Esme asked, confused.

"I was just asking myself that same question," I said, my voice drifting off. We both contemplated about why it would matter if we would have heard Edward's calls on the cell phones. As I was thinking, pondering through different ideas, a vision hit me. It was several flashes of each different cell phone ringing. And different situations that went with each one. As I saw Esme's phone ring she went over to answer it and was in a relief talking to Edward but she soon asked for Carlisle and went off talking to him, practically forgetting I was there. Then it turned to Bella's phone ringing. She could hear the ringtone that was set for only Edward and ran in frantically to answer it. She was washed over in comfort in hearing Edward's voice and went off up to her room to talk to him. Next, Rosalie's phone rang she ignored it for a while and I figured it wasn't anyone important so it eventually stopped ringing. Almost right after that the scene changed and Emmett's phone was ringing. He had his in his pocket and answered it quickly. He heard what Edward had to say then hung up to go back to the fight. Finally, Jasper's phone rang but it was in his jacket pocket, which was hanging by the door. I was just getting up to get it but Esme offered since it was closer to her and she didn't want me to have to move around more than necessary. I accepted with a shrug so she went to answer it. The same situation played out with her asking for Carlisle and then her walking away to talk to him.

I was finally sucked out of the long vision and Esme was staring at me a little worriedly. I held up my finger so I could think about what I had just seen meant before I could explain it to her. In every scenario it had either been Esme, Bella, Emmett, or nobody answering the phones. Esme and Bella talked to their husbands and drug out the conversation where as Emmett just talked to Edward briefly only hearing what Edward had to say then hanging up. I then thought about the conversation _I_ had just had with Edward. It wasn't long but it wasn't as brief as Emmett's. But why would the baby want Edward to have to resort to calling the home phone? And why did I get that long vision after the fact? I truly had no answer to the questions this time. I just sat back and sighed, maybe Jasper would be able to help me figure out what was going on. I tried to push the concerns and wonders out of my head and just concentrate on the show but it was harder than ever before. Trying to focus on one thing but then being dragged back to the other just stressed the fact that vampires were very easily distracted. Eventually it started to make my head hurt. The back of it was slowly pounding at random moments as if something kept hitting it.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked, comfortingly holding my shoulders.

"Just…my head hurts," I explained, flinching as the next pound came.

"Did you figure out what that vision was about?" she asked thinking that might distract me.

"No, it just makes no sense. And trying to figure that out is what's making my head hurt so badly," I told her hinting that she shouldn't make me think about that.

"Oh sorry," she apologized quickly, keeping quiet. This time as the invisible hammer hit my head a vision came at the same time. It was Edward and Carlisle running through the door. They looked around frantically, yelled, trying to find something. Carlisle whispered something to Edward and then bolted upstairs. All I could hear from the vision were two ear-splitting screams, my screams. I was thrown out of the vision, clutching my head. As I looked up I saw Jasper hovering over the arm of the couch. He was dripping wet, his clothes completely drenched and his hair sticking to his head.

"I could feel your pain from outside it was practically screaming at me," Jasper explained, coming to kneel by me. I couldn't exactly explain what just happened so all I did was grab his shoulders and clutch him to me. I buried my head in his neck and tried to get rid of the pain. He just hugged me back and sent me as many calming and relief waves as possible.

"It's ok," he whispered to me. I just nodded and pulled him in even tighter.

****

I spent the next half an hour explaining what Edward had said, what I'd seen, and what happened when my head started hurting. He listened intently often asking questions or offering ideas. Mostly we discussed why I had the vision of the cell phones. He figured the reason the baby needed the home phone to ring is because it knew there was one right next to me and it needed me to be the one to answer the phone for some reason. He also said the vision of the phones was most likely the babies and it showed it to me so it could try to explain why it had made us all not be able to hear the cell phones. There were still a lot of pieces to it that we didn't understand, but there wasn't much we could do except speculate. I noticed it was about an hour after Jasper had come in when the rest of the family was finally done with the water balloon fight. Each of them looked even more soaked then Jasper, which was hard to believe but very true. Right after they came in Emmett, Rose, and Renesmee went to go change so Jasper followed them only after making sure I would be fine without him for a few minutes. Bella stayed downstairs though and I knew she was about to ask about Edward.

"So was that Edward that called the home phone?" she wondered, hopefully. I nodded and she grinned joyfully. "What'd he say?" she asked, acting like a lovesick teenager, asking about their celebrity crush.

"He'll be home in what would be now an hour or two," I told her, watching her face light up.

"Well that's not too bad," she concluded. "I better go change though," she sighed, pointing to her shirt that looked five shades darker and ten pounds heavier just because of all the water. I just laughed and watched as she flew upstairs. Jasper came back down just slightly over a minute from when he had left. His clothes were on neatly and his hair was dried and back to its perfect, curly style.

"Wow that was fast," I assessed.

"I'm just that good," he smirked. I just smiled back playfully and gestured for him to reclaim his spot next to me. He agreed and slid onto the couch.

"So, I see you're marathon is still on," he gestured to the TV while playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, but I haven't really been able to pay much attention to it," I sighed, fake pouting. Jasper just chortled, pulling me to his side.

"Well I'm sure it'll be on again," he offered, kissing my cheek.

"We'll see," I grinned audaciously, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you doubting me?" he gasped, in fake horror.

"Maybe… All I'm saying is you shouldn't be sure of yourself," I hinted.

"Just cause you're physcic doesn't mean I can't be right sometimes," he insisted.

"Yeah but you're usually not," I reminded him.

"Damn it, I guess you're right again," he gave up jokingly but graciously. I just beamed victoriously. We stayed in silence after that, just watching Top Model. Just as the show went to commercial Nessie came racing down the stairs.

"In a hurry?" I asked her.

"No, not exactly I just need to get the phone," she said, walking over to get it.

"Oh, are you expecting a call?" I wondered.

"Well Jake is supposed to call soon and I need to make sure I get the phone before mom cause she'll never let me talk to him once she starts," Nessie explained, sighing.

"Well when you talk to him why don't you see when exactly he's coming up for Christmas break," Jasper suggested.

"Don't worry I will, I need to make sure me going to Italy doesn't conflict with grandpa coming," she nodded, happily. After grabbing the only house phone we actually had except for the one in Carlisle's office which nobody was allowed to use, Nessie bounded back upstairs.

"You gotta love her," I shook my head, after she had left.

"Yeah, but she's growing up so fast," Jasper noted.

"I know it must be hard for Bella. She only has about four or five years before Renesmee becomes an adult," I sympathized, taking in how short and close that actually was.

"Do you think our baby will grow that fast?" Jasper wondered.

"I sure hope not. But we don't know if it will even grow at all. It's basically all a mystery," I divulged. "It all just makes me terrified."

"I know I'm scared too but we'll learn as we go. Hopefully that'll be good enough," Jasper added.

"I'm almost sure it'll be good enough for us, but what about the Volturi?" I asked him worriedly.

"I don't know Alice, the Volturi have a mind of their own. We just have to hope for the best and try as hard as possible, just like we did with Renesmee," he suggested, comfortingly. I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Jasper still held me close to his side and we tried to only think of hope as we waited for Carlisle and Edward to come home.

As I sat there time seemed to pass quickly, and finally the show was helping me relax. But just as I was sitting calmly Bella's phone started playing her ringtone preset for Edward and I'm surprised she didn't come bolting down the stairs after the first ring. She quickly asked us, "Could one of you please answer that I'm in the shower." I just sighed and got up to go over to Bella's purse that was sitting by the stairs and grabbed her phone from inside. But just as I was about to go upstairs to give it to her a blistering pain shot through my stomach. It was one of the hottest things I had ever felt considering I was a vampire whose body was always cold. At first I thought it was just instantaneous but then another stronger twinge surged in the same place. I heard Jasper fly up from the couch and come to stand next to me.

"Alice what happened?" he asked hurriedly, heavy concern dripping from his voice.

"I…," I tried to explain to him but another throbbing surge of heat flooded my stomach. This time I screamed, falling to my knees. In the process I ended up crushing Bella's phone from clenching my fists so hard. Jasper tried to help me up but I thrashed back and forth making it nearly impossible for him to grab me by himself. The pain had now changed slightly. The burning and heat was still there but now I also felt sharp twists and spasms from inside me. I knew it was the baby. It was restless, and wanted out. As a cause of its impatience it ended up hitting and kicking me several times, much harder than it ever has before. My vision was beginning to blur and I could hardly focus on anything. I did hear the footsteps on the stairs though. I saw everyone come downstairs, running at their fastest speeds. Bella had just slipped on some random clothes and her hair was still wet. Finally I felt two sets of arms on me, trying to hold my body still and pick me up. I could barely notice that I was being carried the only thing I could really pay attention to was the intense ache in my stomach. The baby was still ramming me with its hands, feet, and even head. The heat surges had started to go away only to bring on a new pain. It felt like stakes and needles were being driven through me at the same time. My eyes were shut at that point trying to suppress some of the pain. I couldn't exactly hear either, everything just sounded muffled or really soft. The only thing my body would allow me to do is feel. So I noticed the change when I was set down on a flat surface. I didn't want to but I had to look to try and see where I was. As I opened my eyes a very strong light hit them and it was quickly moved. I was looking above me and saw Jasper standing next to me. I noticed we were in the off wing of Carlisle's office, just like I had seen in my vision. I also saw Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee standing in the doorway, trying to talk to Jasper. Just as I thought I was getting a handle on my body I felt a bone snap. Then right after that two more. I shrieked, gripping onto the table beneath me. The pain went away again after the bones had put themselves back together. But after those were back in place a different much bigger one broke. I knew this one was my pelvic bone. It sounded like it had completely split in half. I screamed more shrill and deathly than before. I rode out that pain as I waited for my pelvic bone to rejoin. After I finally could think again I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Jasper because he started to whisper how much he loved me. I could even feel his breath on my neck which meant he was _right_ next to me. Which was good because otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to hear him. At the moment all my body was doing was shaking but I knew that wouldn't last. But before anything happened I noticed Jasper would sometimes stop talking to me, his breath would leave me and he would say something to someone else. My brain was capable enough to figure out that Carlisle was here and that's who Jasper was talking to.

Almost as soon as I had felt relief the sharpest pain yet overcame me. I could feel the baby had started to rip and tear the inside of my stomach. Jasper had let go of my hand at some point because I was back to having a death grip on the table. My head flew back and I let out another ear piercing scream. After the baby started eating its way out it wouldn't stop. All I could feel were its teeth against the different layers of my stomach. The only other thing I registered was Jasper putting his hand back in mine. I started to slash and scream uncontrollably as the tearing became louder. Finally my screams started to be overpowered by the sound of tearing metal, vampire teeth biting through vampire skin. I shook and screeched as if I was having a seizure but nothing could compare to the last thing I felt. It was the loudest sound of all. The last piece of tearing metal the piece that made my stomach completely open and split in half. I screamed louder than I had in my entire life as the pain reached an all time high and then just like that it all stopped. I couldn't hear, see, or feel. There was just nothing. And it stayed that way for far too long for me to tolerate. But then almost as fast as it had gone it all came flooding back. My eyes shot open and I could see perfectly again. My body felt whole and normal for once and I could hear too. But the first thing I noticed was the smell of blood. But I was quick to notice where it was coming from. It was coming from inside of a bottle that Jasper held up to the mouth of the baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Carlisle was the next thing I saw because he was standing next to me.

"Are you ok Alice?" he asked me calmly.

"I…I think so," I stuttered, pretty sure I was ok.

"That went just as I had hoped. Your body easily sealed the wounds made when the baby bit its way out."

"Is it ok did you already inspect it?" I asked Carlisle hopefully.

"Yes, don't worry I checked everything out and she's fine," Carlisle said reassuringly. I couldn't speak right then, warmth flooded into my heart. My baby was a girl, and she was healthy. Jasper walked over with her still sucking on the bottle. He had to fight a little but eventually removed the bottle from her mouth.

"Do you wanna hold her?" he asked, softly. I just nodded and held out my arms, if I were human I would be bawling right now. When he handed her to me the first thing I noticed were her eyes. They were a strikingly beautiful goldish-brown and were more magnificent than any of our eyes. Finally I thought of a way to describe them.

"Amber," I whispered so it was barely audible, rubbing her cheek. Just saying that felt so right and then it hit me. "Jazz that's her name."

"What is?" he asked, not hearing the first time.

"Amber," I told him warmly. His face lit up right then too and a loving grin spread across his face.

"That's beautiful," he finally said. "I love it." I coddled her to my chest. Then I took a second to really look at her. Besides her eyes her face was beautiful in itself. She had a small button nose and cute cheekbones. Her skin was marble and defined but also looked soft and delicate. She had small pouty lips just like mine but her chin was strong and stuck out slightly from her face just like Jasper's. The small traces of her hair that were there were black like mine but curled at the ends. Everything about her was perfect. She seemed to smile at me with her eyes as I stared at her.

"Now she has to have a middle name," I pondered. We thought for a minute and nothing came to me.

"Marie," Jasper said out of nowhere. "That should be her middle name." I just smiled curiously.

"Why Marie?"

"Well because it's a tribute to you. Marie is the French form of Mary and no offense but Mary is kinda plain," he said snickering a little.

"It's ok I know it is but Jazz that's great. I love that too. But are you sure that's not too close to Maria for you?" I asked.

"Positive. This has nothing to do with her it relates only to you," he told me proudly.

"Ok then I think I have her name settled," I told Jasper happily. I barely noticed Carlisle in his office mostly this was just a moment with me, my baby, and Jasper. I tugged him down so he could sit on the table next to me.

"I love you," Jasper told Amber, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too my little angel. My little miracle, my baby, Amber Marie Whitlock-Cullen," I told her, hugging her close to my chest.

**Alright so there you have it, Chapter 14! I worked **_**extremely**_** hard so I hope it paid off. So I hope you guys are happy with the gender and name cause it took me a while to decide that. This was obviously my longest chapter and I considered putting it into two parts but then I figured you guys would get really mad if I put a cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter so I decided to just put it all into one. Sadly that resorted in me taking longer to post it but I hope it was worth it. Chapter 15 is coming soon and in that one I will talk a **_**lot**_** more about the baby so you guys will get to know more about her. There is still much more to the story so keep reading and keep reviewing. I want 15 reviews before I post the next one and I have faith you guys can do it so thanx for reading!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO **


	15. The Next Day

**Ok so I am soooooo soooooo soooo sooo soooooo sorry this took so long. You probably thought I had died or something but with school and all my after school activities starting I have no time and am always super tired at night. But I have been persisting and working as hard as I can, and luckily finally got Chapter 15 done!!! I really hope you like it and as you can tell from the three month gap that it took a **_**long **_**time. I cannot promise a new chapter right away but now that I am back on track with my schedule it will definitely not take as long. So please read and review!!!!**

"Thanks for naming her after me," Bella smirked, acting over dramatic.

"Oh shut up, you know it wasn't after you," I told her, having had enough with her constantly saying that.

"Yeah, yeah I know it was after you," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Bella as much as I love you I wouldn't name my baby after you," I laughed, adjusting Amber in my arms.

"I know its ok. It's not like I named Renesmee after you," Bella noted, sitting back against the couch. I just nodded, confirming I was right. I rocked Amber, and she smiled at me, her teeth shiny and white.

"So are you and Jasper still planning on going shopping today?" she asked checking the clock, obviously waiting for Nessie again.

"Yep just as soon as you guys leave," I told her.

"Well I'd like to leave soon. If Nessie would actually get ready for school when she's supposed to this wouldn't be a problem," she explained, gritting her teeth. Edward came downstairs almost exactly after Bella said that. He was just smiling at us, completely ready to go.

"Don't worry Nessie's almost ready," he assured Bella. She just nodded flatly and waited. "I'm so glad we found that," Edward said, pointing to the dress Amber was wearing.

"Yeah me too good thing you kept some of Nessie's baby clothes even though I forbade it," I chuckled.

"And it was so nice of Rosalie to buy that car seat and stroller," Edward reminded me.

"I know she insisted on going last night, claiming it was a belated baby gift," I laughed, remembering that.

"Yeah and she figured you wouldn't let anyone else buy her clothes so she settled for other necessities," Edward nodded, smiling briskly.

"And they're so cute. How would Rosalie know Juicy has my favorite baby line?" I wondered, making note to ask her that. Almost as if on cue Rosalie rushed down the stairs.

"Going to school early or something?" Edward asked her curiously.

"No, I but shouldn't _you_ be leaving so you're not late to school," she accused him.

"Yea I will. We're just waiting for Renesmee," he explained. Rosalie just nodded and quickly glided over to me.

"She looks so cute in that dress. I think Renesmee only wore it for like half a day or something cause we don't even have a picture of her in it," Rosalie assumed shrugging.

"Speaking of that book you guys should start one for Amber," Bella suggested.

"I think we might," I smiled, musing over that.

"Don't worry about it I already made the first two scrapbook pages you'll just need a book to put it in," Rosalie assured me. I grinned gratefully just as Renesmee came flying down the stairs at the fastest speed she could go in the house.

"Ok I'm ready," she assured Bella and Edward, smiling sweetly.

"It's about time," Bella rolled her eyes, grabbing her only purse and getting up. I noticed Amber looking over at Renesmee as she moved closer to the door. Amber slightly reached out to her, wining a little.

"She wants to say goodbye to Renesmee," Edward told me. I nodded, kinda figuring that was what she wanted. I walked over to Renesmee and handed Amber to her. I watched as Nessie put her hand in Amber's smaller one and told her a silent goodbye. But before Nessie could pull away Amber put her free hand on top of Nessie's. Amber smiled as Nessie's face fell into total shock. She had a blank stare on her face a lot like what mine looks like when I'm having a vision. After a while of Nessie not responding Amber pulled her hands out of Nessie's and Nessie became slightly composed.

"Those clothes look so pretty on you," Renesmee told Amber as cheerfully as she could muster. Amber just grinned even wider, and nodded happily.

"What just happened?" Bella asked, starting to get very confused.

"I'm pretty sure Amber just showed me a vision about the new clothes she's gonna get today," Nessie explained, making it sound normal.

"_Showed_ you?" Rosalie wondered.

"Yeah kinda like how I can show people what I'm thinking. Except she shows you visions," Nessie stated, confidently. I noticed Edward hadn't said anything, and glanced over to see him deep in thought.

"So would that make three powers or would this just add-on to the visions?" I wondered, realizing how rare it was for vampires to even have one.

"Well technically it'd be three but in general it's still two," Nessie pointed out.

"Wow I wonder what else she can do that we don't know about?" Bella pondered.

"What'd I miss?" Emmet wondered bounding down the stairs with Jasper on his heels.

"Well Amber apparently has a semi-new power," I told him, taking Amber from Renesmee.

"Wait so she has three now?" Jasper asked a little flustered.

"Well sort of. Basically she can show other people her visions like how Nessie can show anyone her thoughts," I explained. Amber just looked around at all of us a little confused about why we were all so concerned.

"It's just new, and we don't really understand it," I told her comfortingly. She nodded and buried her face into my chest. I smoothed the thicker and longer curls that were on her head.

"Ok sorry to break up this moment but we really need to get school," Bella insisted. She got up, pulling Edward along. He was still in thought and left without saying anything. Nessie followed them, waving goodbye. I just sighed as Jasper came to stand next to me. Amber grinned sweetly at him, and then offered her hand out. Jasper took it without hesitation, and within seconds a blank stare fell across his face too. Soon he fell out of it and looked slightly shocked, but responded to whatever she had shown him.

"Of course we'll get that stuff, I will for sure get your nursery done," he promised her. Her teeth glistened as she beamed once again. She looked up at Jasper while making a heart shape with her fingers.

"I love you too," he assured her, kissing her forehead.

"So do you think that's a new power?" I asked him.

"I suppose you could say that, but mostly she's just projecting visions she's had into our minds. And your right it's a lot like Nessie's power," he explained to me. "I assume she's using it just like Nessie used her's at first, to communicate. Since she can't talk yet this is the best form of communication she has," Jasper figured, shrugging.

"That's true," I pondered. "And Nessie would also use physical means to get what she wanted," I laughed remembering her biting Jacob constantly. Jasper started to laugh too but then we both paused almost at the exact same moment, almost like the thought hadn't occurred to us until right then. Emmett and Rose looked skeptical as to why we both stopped; still thinking it was pretty funny.

"Do you think…?" I asked him trailing off.

"I don't know and there's really no way to tell. It's not like any of us are human," Jasper said, thinking deeply.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Rosalie wondered.

"If Amber's venomous or not," I told her, in a whispery tone.

"Oh, well who cares if she is it's not like we're all human or anything," Rosalie pointed out, simply.

"The Volturi will care," I told her flatly. "They care about everything. Any little thing that's a problem could be disastrous," I snipped. Then I realized I really shouldn't have said that. Even though Amber couldn't talk she could understand exactly what we were saying. And even though she didn't know exactly what the Volturi were capable of she still could tell that she was the problem. And sure enough as I glanced at her again her face had fallen slightly.

"It's ok honey, it's just that they don't understand how special and important you are. But we will show them, I promise," I told her affirmatively, clutching her to me even tighter. Jasper still looked paranoid and doubtful but didn't mention it for her sake. Amber looked up at us again, a little happier but I could tell she was still puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently. She warmly held out her hand and I grasped it. Suddenly a vision of the Volturi flashed through my mind, this was one I hadn't seen yet. Their faces were all covered by their hoods but they emerged towards us, as we stood our ground. Aro dropped his hood first, smiling in his weird evil but friendly way. Then Marcus and Caius dropped theirs at the same time. They did not wear smiles, but lines of seriousness and pure malevolence. Then Jane and Alec unveiled themselves. Somehow I found myself more afraid of them then anyone. Jane was wearing a smirk, obviously already trying to use her power on us but Alec was holding back for now. And suddenly they all came to a halt just frozen in place thinking of which way to approach. Then I knew we would start talking and trying to reason with them. But that never happened because that's where the vision ended. "Yes that's them, most of the main guard," I told her slightly shaky. A look of what seemed like fright spread across her face.

"Don't worry baby we won't let them touch you, don't be afraid," I told her, rocking her in my arms comfortingly. She nuzzled into my shoulder, contentment returning to her features.

"Ok well we should probably be getting to school who knows we might actually be there early," Rosalie shrugged, thinking of a simple excuse to leave.

"Bye," I waved. Emmett was just being pulled along by Rose not really understanding why they needed to leave. But I figured he'd get it eventually; we needed to avoid all talk about the Volturi for now and with all four of us together someone was bound to bring it up. I sighed, not wanting to think about what lies in the future. Jasper caught onto my emotion and pulled Amber and I into his chest, hugging us both. I rested on his shoulder for a minute, just trying to maintain a calm expression.

"So are we still going shopping?" Jasper asked curiously, pulling away slightly. Amber clapped hopefully, looking up at me.

"Of course, nothing can stop me from shopping," I assured Jasper, brightening up.

"Good cause, Amber still needs new clothes," he noted.

"I know we wouldn't want her being unfashionable," I giggled, but truly meant it.

"And it's actually not snowing today," Jasper pointed out.

"A miracle," I grinned. Amber tugged lightly on my shirt. Obviously she was impatient too.

"Ok, ok we'll go," I assured her, still smiling lightly though. She just planted a satisfied look on her face. I stood up and Jasper followed, putting on his jacket.

"Jasper would you grab the stuff Rosalie got?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure," he answered, grabbing the car seat and stroller. I moved Amber to different arms as I tried to put my jacket on. Eventually I got it and then took my purse from the hook. I looked at Amber in her dress, and regretted not having Bella save a coat, thinking it would look slightly suspicious for an infant not to be wearing a coat when it was cold. I just shrugged hoping people wouldn't notice too much and headed outside. I trudged through the left over snow in my knee-high boots with Jasper behind me lugging the baby stuff. Since the stroller wouldn't fit in the trunk he folded it up and placed it on the floor of the backseat. Then he secured the car seat in the back which required flipping the seat up. I set Amber in it buckling her up. She gave me a thumbs up signaling she liked the plush pink and brown car seat cover that was over it. I smiled to her and moved the passenger seat back down then went to climb into the driver's seat. It felt so good to be back at the wheel. Jasper took his spot next to me and closed the last door so we could head off.

"Stockholm?" he assumed, resting back on the seat.

"Yup, that's where all the kid stores are," I explained.

"By kid's stores you do mean designer kids clothes?" Jasper questioned, chuckling.

"Of course she'll wear nothing less," I told him, driving off. We started off in mostly silence just our steady breathing, but then even I was a little bored so I turned on the radio to one of our saved stations; it was the perfect mix of every genre. The second I turned it on Jasper's favorite country song started blaring through the speakers and I watched as he sang along. Then suddenly I heard a familiar giggle from the backseat. I peered back to see Amber peeking her head over the side of the car seat and looking into the overhead mirror. She was laughing cutely as she saw Jasper singing. He stopped mid-verse.

"Am I really that bad?" he wondered. I had returned my focus to driving but out of the corner of the mirror I could see her shaking her head. "What then?" he wanted to know. She just smiled but then started bobbing and swaying. "Ah, I get it my voice was good but I was doing funny movements," he concluded. She nodded and let out another small chuckle before turning back her head and sitting in her car seat normally. "She sounds just like you," Jasper noted.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, considering we haven't even heard her talk yet.

"Her laugh, it's so bell like and sweet," he commented. I just smiled and continued to drive.

"Alice, we probably need to feed her when we get back," he suggested.

"Don't worry I was planning on it anyways. She needs to eat a lot more often than we do," I assured him.

"Good, cause her eyes are already starting to turn black," he told me. I wanted to check but didn't want to make her have to turn around again so I figured I'd just wait until we got to the shops. Though I did make sure she wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked her. She just poked her hand out to the side and shook it from side to side, which meant somewhat. That gave me enough confidence to trust she would not murder someone on our trip.

"Do you have an idea of how much stuff we're buying?" Jasper asked, skeptically seeing how much stuff would fit in the trunk.

"Just enough outfits so she won't have to repeat any before we go shopping again, oh and a crib," I told him proudly. He chuckled under his breath.

"Like mother like daughter." We both started laughing but soon fell back to silence. But of course Jasper spoke up again. "What about the baby book? She grows so fast we'll need to start right away," he said frantically.

"Relax," I told him, almost completely stunned that I was actually saying that to Jasper. "Rose figured we wouldn't have time so she already did the first two pages for us, the only thing is we need a book to put it in."

"Geeze, she's been awfully gracious lately," he commented.

"I know but she _loves_ babies and will do anything for them. She was even nice to Bella just cause she was having a baby," I explained.

"And we all know how being nice is such a strenuous task for her," Jasper guffawed. I giggled too but then he frowned a little. "That was a joke ok, so no telling her I said that.

"Swear," I said, in a trustworthy tone.

"Fine, but you'll have to prove it to me later," he said in more of a hushed tone.

"I'll definitely swear on that," I whispered back. As he laced one of our hands together, I got a strong urge to pull over and just do him right there. At first I thought it was him broadcasting these emotions but as I looked over he looked shocked at me. Then a sudden calm wave hit and I knew _that_ was him.

"Sorry, hormones," I mumbled, hoping he'd understand. Sadly he didn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Bella said that even after she had turned into a vampire a couple days after she had Renesmee she had weird hormonal cravings. Like really wanting to attack something, or hold Renesmee, or have sex," I told him. Finally he nodded understanding.

"But this won't be as bad as when you _were_ pregnant, right?" he hoped.

"No, because it's only at random moments, the only problem is its really strong," I explained, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"I could tell," he reassured me. "And any other time I probably would've let you do it but since we have Amber now, it doesn't really work that way," he said, almost sadly.

"Yeah, but she's worth it," I said, smiling.

"I know, she's worth anything," he sighed. Then she turned her head around again and looked into the mirror, smiling the biggest smile, I think I've ever seen on anyone. The rest of the ride was spent in silence with the small hum of the radio. It took us about four hours since there was traffic which was very rare at the time we went shopping and in the winter. Though throughout the whole drive I got small pangs in my head, almost like little hammers hitting my skull. Jasper noticed it but decided to keep quiet figuring if it was something really bad I would tell him. As the shops came closer into view the hits somehow got worse. My vision seemed to blur and my head continued to pound. So I quickly pulled into a space between two cars, hunching forward over the steering wheel. Just as the sharpest one of all seared through my brain I got a vision. The first one I've had without Amber inside me. It was simple but yet so full of information. I saw snow falling even heavier outside and Renesmee putting on her coat. She looked older obviously turning six soon. Since she didn't technically have a real birthday we just guessed on how old she was becoming from her large growth spurts. As she went over to hug Edward and Bella, Jacob joined her, sticking their plane tickets in his pocket and carrying their suitcases at his sides. They headed out the door smiling, but there was something in Renesmee's eyes that told me she knew something bad was going to happen. Just then the vision ended and my head shoot up, the pain had gone completely.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I guess my head just took a beating when it tried to have a vision without Amber," I chuckled a little.

"Well was it an intense vision, like the one's you've had a lot lately?" he asked.

"No it was just about Renesmee leaving with Jacob to the Volturi," I explained.

"Was there any significance?" he wondered.

"Well there was some offset expression in her face that just screamed she knew something was going to go wrong," I told him.

"Interesting, well at least it's not something directly bad. That'd be completely different and worse to deal with," Jasper pointed out.

"Very true," I sighed, getting out of the car. Jasper followed helping me get Amber out and unfold her stroller. It was rather large and very soft; Rosalie had bought it at Juicy Couture of course. She had even added the foot muff insert, thinking ahead of how cold it would be. I set Amber in the stroller and buckled her into it. Then I moved her arms down a little into the faux fur, as to give the appearance she was slightly cold in a dress.

"Good?" I asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded and I moved back to grab the handle. Jasper walked along next to me, just watching Amber and smiling. I knew having her around would make him happier, and I was glad it did. We walked across the street down the walkway to the first kid's store, Mini Rodini. Amber's eyes got wide at each window we passed looking at the new and unfamiliar things. She also smiled at every person we saw. Most of them returned her smile with a friendly grin but some looked offended or even scared. I could see Jasper staring those people down, and I'm guessing he probably wanted to kill them all, though luckily he didn't. We walked up to the door and I yanked open the door. It was a strange sensation of familiarity though I hadn't been in a kids store in a long time. The walls were pink and blue and there were portraits of children in fur coats and boots on each side. The first thing that caught my eye was a rack of legging and sweat pants. I checked the sizes and they were all for 0-2 years olds which is exactly what I needed. I pulled out two pairs of leggings and held them up to her body. It was kinda hard since she was in the stroller but I got the general idea that she was still only about the size of a 1 or 2 week old baby, so I got the smallest size. Then I found two pairs of adorable sweat pants right next to them. After that I bought outerwear, mostly the kind of things she should have had on today like a fleece and winter coat, a scarf, and a hat. I sorted through the stuff in my arms and decided I was done here. So with Jasper pushing Amber we headed up to the front desk.

"Hallå, hittade du allt du letade efter?" the woman asked me sweetly. She had a plump body and round cheeks with bright red hair.

"Ya, tack," I smiled at her, handing over my credit card. She swiped it and had me sign the receipt then handed me the bags and waved.

"Next stop," I grinned, holding Jasper's hand. He could perfectly steer and push the stroller with only one hand.

"Which would be?" Jasper wondered.

"Tuss, they have such cute stuff," I told him.

"Well then we have to go there," Jasper insisted over cheerfully for Amber. Sure enough she burst out in giggles.

"Are you gonna have a fashion show showing off all your new clothes when we get home?" I asked her, playfully. She nodded happily and clapped. Luckily the two stores were only a block apart so we didn't have to drive again yet. As we walked along a few people gave us strange looks. I couldn't blame them though, we were all gorgeously pale and perfect and Amber wasn't wearing a jacket. Surprisingly though a few people gave us warm grins and waved to Amber who would happily wave back. It was just like on our way to Mini Rodini except that these people were intentionally looking at us. Tuss soon came into view; it was a fairly large store and was right next to a coffee shop. As we opened the door there was a strangely different atmosphere then Mini Rodini. It was black and tan on the walls and the racks of clothes were all black, browns, whites, grays, and blues. Even through all the icy colors I found some adorable things. Like two pairs of cashmere leggings, assorted colors of sweaters and even underwear small enough to fit her. We strolled up to the line and patiently waited until we got up to the cashier. She was old, about 60 or 70 but her hair was still blonde with only a few gray strands. She had it up in a bun and smiled at us genuinely as I handed her the clothes.

"These are some of my favorites," she said in a British accent, obviously she was not originally from Sweden.

"Thanks, I really loved them," I beamed, handing her my card. She swiped it and handed me the receipts as she folded the clothes into a bag.

"Thanks for coming!" she grinned profusely, handing me the sack. I waved as we headed out of the store.

"So I suppose we have to drive somewhere now?" Jasper asked, figuring all the stores being in one place would be too easy.

"Of course," I said. "Don't worry there's only one store left," I assured him.

"Where are we gonna get the crib?" he wondered.

"Oh right, ok correction two more," I restated. He just shook his head jokingly. We made our way back to the car and refolded Amber's stroller into the backseat and hooked her into her car seat. I popped the trunk and set the bags in but first grabbed one of her new sweaters easily snapping off the tag. I shut the trunk and handed the sweater to Jasper so he could hang onto it. Then we got into the front seats and drove off to the Juicy Couture in the Bubble Room. The radio was already turned on and I couldn't help humming along as we sped down the road. Jasper toyed with my fingers as he was staring out the window.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, just thinking," he assured me calmly.

"About?" I wondered curiously.

"Life," he answered simply.

"What about it?" I pried. He chuckled and went to completely holding hands with me.

"Just what will happen now? I feel like our life is the same but we've only had Amber for one day and I have a hunch that it's going to change really soon," he pondered.

"Well of course, Bella made sure to tell me that a baby changes everything, for the best though," I grinned at him.

"But we don't know that, what if this thing with the Volturi goes wrong?" he pressed.

"Well we just have to hope it won't. For her sake, please just go along pretending, at least, it will go perfectly fine," I whispered.

"Ok, promise," he sighed, kissing the ring on my finger.

"Love you," I said softly.

"Love you too," he smiled, only slightly but with a lot of warmth. We continued down the road, singing happily and laughing with Amber as she giggled. Finally we pulled up to the Bubble Room. It was mostly a large warehouse with fancy wallpaper and displays that had a bunch of designer brands with mostly sale items. But this was the best Juicy Couture in Stockholm and they had a ton of cute stuff. I stepped out onto the snow blanketed sidewalk and opened the back door grabbing the stroller and popping it open. Then Jasper came over and helped Amber out of her car seat and set her in the stroller. He took out the sweater I had handed him earlier and put in on her, buttoning it all the way. I smiled affirmatively, knowing that now people would have a little less suspicion towards us. Jasper grabbed the stroller handles and as I locked the door as we treaded down the sidewalk. The Bubble Room was huge from outside and I wrenched open the door sighing at the bustle of people and smell of perfume. We continued down the many open walkways and passed the racks of clothes. Finally I came to the section for Juicy Couture. It was picked through but there were still some baby clothes left. I got her a tunic with matching leggings, a tracksuit, and a few bodysuits. Then even with Jasper chastising me silently I bought a few dresses and coats for myself. We headed up to the cash register with full arms and I laid out all the clothes for the woman to fold and ring up.

"Is this all?" she asked, popping her gum. At a glance she looked about 20 or 30 but with my eyes I could tell she was really about 40 something, trying to act younger and she was definitely from America.

"Yes," I said, swiping my card on the electronic pad while a teenager girl came up and started putting the clothes in bags.

"Have a good day," the woman said, handing me my bags. I just nodded as I headed towards the door with Jasper behind me. We stepped out into the cold and small snowflakes began to fall.

"So much for it not snowing today," I sighed.

"Oh well, I always think it's prettier covered in snow," Jasper said, joining hands with me. Almost as if on cue my mind was thrown into a vision. There was snow falling outside and the doorbell rang. Bella scurried to answer it and standing there was Charlie a little thinner than he had been before. He hugged Bella tightly and then smiled joyously as Renesmee jumped into his arms. Then two more figures came from behind him. It was Sue and Seth. This I had not expected; they dropped their luggage at the front door and smiled at all of us. Though as they turned their heads a mixture of expressions flashed across their faces and I was snapped back into reality.

**YAY!!!!! Chapter 15!!!!!!! I really hoped you liked it I worked very very hard and I promise there is much more to come. I want at least 14 reviews, since it hasn't been awhile I will bring the quota down. Thank you all for reading and I still love you all!! Especially if you have stayed with this story even over my long league of absence. So once again please review and I promise to work on Chapter 16. Thanx so much!!!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**


	16. Only Fate

**Ok so I know you all hate me and I'm sorry this took like 4ever!!!! Somehow I have just had tons of stuff to do at night but Chapter 16 is finally done. I hope everyone had a great Halloween (seems like so long ago) and I hope everyone saw New Moon! I've seen it 3 times, including once at the midnight premier. It was sooo much better than Twilight and now I am suuupppper excited for Eclipse. I was hoping to get this posted that night but after the movie and the next night after I was just way too tired. So here it is just in time for Thanksgiving (cause in the US it's on Thursday)! **

I drove steadily down the highway back to our house. We had already gone to pick up the crib and had spent a little time discussing my vision. It was fairly routine just Charlie coming for Christmas, but why did they have such strange looks and why would he bring Sue and Seth? Jasper figured they were probably engaged and I agreed seeing how it was the only logical reasoning.

"That's good though," I smiled, "Charlie really did need a woman in his life."

"Yeah he always seemed so lonely maybe now he can finally be happy, with Bella and Renesmee living here and all," he pointed out.

"True, I wonder how it must feel as a father who is perfectly happy and growing old, to know that your daughter will live forever and will always be moving around with her husband and daughter?" I wondered.

"Good question," he chuckled, "I doubt we'll ever know."

"You should know how he feels. Can't you read emotions?" I accused him playfully.

"Well yeah but Charlie doesn't exactly open up all his feelings inside when he's with all of us," he explained.

"I figured, I was kidding," I rolled me eyes.

"Believe me dear, I know," he smirked. I grinned and leaned back into the seat, sighing as the windshield wipers cut through the late afternoon snow. Amber was giggling in her seat watching the snowflakes fall outside. This was the first day she had seen snow, and I frowned thinking of how fast that first had come and gone.

"We should start filling out the baby book tonight," I suggested, happiness returning to my face.

"Sure, if only she could help," Jasper smiled, beaming.

"Yeah right, well as least she can watch cause she definitely won't be sleeping," I reminded him.

"You know, she's not gonna be entertained by us every night," he told me.

"Yeah, well on those nights maybe she can rest and if not we'll leave her with Emmett and Rose," I giggled deviously.

"Sounds good," he nodded. We continued down the road with the speakers rumbling, on high bass and low volume. Jasper held my hand on the middle console and I could hear Amber's gasps and titters from the backseat. He twisted the ring on my finger and I looked up at him.

"I can't wait till we get married again," I sighed.

"Me either, I especially just can't wait to see you in that dress," he complemented sweetly.

"Thanks, I already have it on reserve," I explained.

"Should we have the wedding at our house again?" he wondered.

"Of course, there's no better place," I went on confidently.

"And I'm sure you don't mind decorating for your own wedding," Jasper figured, shaking his head.

"No I don't, I actually wouldn't have it any other way," I said, turning onto the smaller lanes and roads.

"Wow I didn't notice the time. They've already gotten home from school," Jasper noted.

"Yea that's the only thing about driving to Stockholm, it takes most of the day away," I sighed.

"Well at least we got stuff for Amber's room and clothes for her," Jasper pointed out.

"That's true, she was definitely in need of them," I smiled glancing at her through the overhead mirror. She still had her face pressed to the window as she drew pictures in the steam and condensation. Suddenly a car pulled up next to us, it was fairly nice, an old BMW. All the windows were heavily tinted but I knew ours were too. They stayed almost right next to us until I reached the exit which brought me closer to the small towns surrounding Östersund. At that turn they veered off the other direction heading towards Norway.

"Do you think they were following us?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Sure seemed that way. I couldn't get a reading off of them though so obviously they've been trained to hide their emotions," he commented.

"Do you think it's the same person we saw that day at the shops?" I wondered, starting to drive a little faster as I sped through the towns.

"Maybe, I mean Edward and Carlisle never found them so it's totally possible," he said, pondering his own words.

"It's gotta be the Volturi," I insisted, my gaze drifting up to make sure Amber hadn't come to notice our conversation.

"But why would they go through all this trouble to follow us and spy on us it just doesn't make sense," Jasper sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well ok maybe it isn't them, maybe it's like what happened with Irina. Just some distant vampire trying to make contact from afar," I suggested.

"Maybe," Jasper sighed, resting his chin on his hand. We drove home just thinking to ourselves. I watched the snow stick to the roads as the flakes flew around our car. People were laughing and throwing snowballs as they tightened the scarves around their necks. It seemed like such a normal and happy day. The kids didn't even seem to be upset that there probably wouldn't be a snow day because since Sweden was so used to snow it took a lot of it for them to close schools. Some families were inside cooking dinner and setting the table with fancy candles, acting like it was already the holidays. For the second time since we've been here I really started to wish I was human. That way I could actually look forward to the lussekatter on Lucia Day or the ham for Christmas. I also felt another pang of sadness when I though how Amber would never be a little girl who waited for Santa at night pretending not to sleep until her tired body forced her to go to bed. She wouldn't wake up in the morning to a homemade breakfast with waffles and hot chocolate and spend that night roasting marshmallows with her family. Renesmee could have all that and for the past two Christmases we've made sure she has. But Amber wasn't lucky enough to be half human and be able to eat and sleep. A wave of guilt crashed over me and I knew Jasper could feel it. Before he could ask me what was wrong we pulled up to our driveway. I had barely noticed we were even past the town and on the road to our home until now. I unbuckled and stepped out into the shower of snow. I helped Jasper get Amber out of her car seat and we agreed to just leave the stroller in the car. I went to the trunk and grabbed all the bags while Jasper balanced Amber on one arm and the stuff for her nursery in the other. We went inside with arms full and dropped it once we stepped in.

"Hey," Bella called, looking up from the papers in her lap. Renesmee was sitting next to her on the couch with Edward at her side.

"We're just helping Renesmee with her homework. She's got quite a lot for this age," Edward noted.

"Well my teacher thinks just because I'm smart I want to do tons more stuff," Nessie sighed, shaking her head. I just laughed but it didn't reach my eyes, they were still full of sadness.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind watching Amber, Alice and I are gonna go set up her room," Jasper checked with them.

"No problem," Bella smiled. He went over and handed Amber to Bella. She cradled her in her arms and Amber smiled up at her aunt. Jasper and I went upstairs wordlessly, carrying all of the furniture and bags. We veered into the boring nursery and we set down all our stuff. Jasper pulled me into his arms, waiting to hear my problem. That's what I loved about having an empath as a husband, he always knew how I was feeling and didn't need to ask all the time.

"Ok baby, tell me what the problem is," he said, rubbing my back. I sighed deciding where to begin.

"As we were driving and I was watching everyone outside playing in the snow or making dinner it just got me thinking. At first just about how I want to be human but then it turned into how much I wish Amber could be human. She's never gonna get to do anything normal kids do. Like drink hot chocolate and roast marshmallows or sneakily eat cookie dough when we bake cookies for Christmas." I figured I had started to ramble but I didn't really care, that lump of sadness was making its way up my throat. Jasper was now enveloping me as tightly as possible in his arms, sending me calm waves. I still was shaking, practically on the brink of crying. That brought another sting to my heart, I couldn't cry, couldn't show true emotions through wet salty tears. Jasper tilted me chin up to look at him.

"Where is this coming from? You've never been this sad about not being human before," Jasper noted.

"I don't know. It's just weighing on me now. The only thing that's good about being a vampire is immortality. But think about it, we can't eat, can't cry, can't ever just be normal," I said, my lip quivering. "And I know we think human food is disgusting but especially you should remember how you liked it before. And though crying is embarrassing for humans, for once I just wish I could feel the tears on my cheek. I just hate thinking that we've forced Amber into all this with no choice. At least Renesmee is half human and can have somewhat of a normal life," I exclaimed. At that point I don't think he really knew what to say. All he could do was hold me to his chest and try to make me calm.

"I'm sorry." That's all he whispered to me as we stood embraced in the quiet room.

Finally my emotions settled though I knew we'd go back to this subject later. We started on Amber's room, intending to finish it. Jasper put together the crib and set it where the bed was. I put up pictures in cute picture frames and draped a pink curtain over her window. I packed her closet and dresser with the clothes I had just bought. Then I set out a colorful quilt on the floor and fixed the wooden chairs so they were straight. We stepped back and looked at our work.

"It looks great," he sighed.

"Thanks, I'll think she'll like it," I hoped. We joined hands and went downstairs. Since we had been in there Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle had all come downstairs. Renesmee was playing with Amber in the living room and everyone was watching with a strange fascination.

"Oh I suppose you want your kid back now," Emmett said, looking back at us.

"Yeah, we wanna show her the nursery," I smiled. We walked over to their circle and saw Amber sitting in Renesmee's lap while Renesmee clapped her hands and played with Amber's hair. They looked so cute together; I hated to take Amber away.

"Hey baby," I said, "do you wanna see your room?" She nodded happily and squirmed. Renesmee got up holding Amber so she could pass her to us.

"Ah, why do you have to take her?" Rosalie complained.

"Sorry guys, I'll bring her back after both her and Nessie have had dinner," I promised.

"You better," Emmett threatened. I just laughed as Jasper and I carried Amber upstairs. She smiled at me as we approached the nursery.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded frantically and I slowly opened the door we were standing next to. It unveiled the nursery Jasper and I had just put together. Even though her eyes were black they lit up with excitement as she saw the room. She giddily pointed to the crib-that she had helped pick out-that was now assembled. She gazed at the pictures of our family in the frames and her mouth was in awe of the quilt on the floor. I stepped forward and placed her on the quilt. Just as I did, almost as if on cue, a burst of sunlight beamed through the window. Even though it was night and was just snowing somehow there managed to be a small patch of sunlight left in the sky. Amber stared in shock at her own body. Her arms, legs, and face were all cast in a shower of diamonds. She pointed to her arm and then looked at me, puzzled.

"It happens when we are in the sunlight," I explained to her. I even set my arm down next to hers so she could see that my arm sparkled too. Her face lit up with surprise but then transformed into glee. She placed her hand on my arm and I automatically saw Renesmee sitting on the couch with bits of sunlight hitting her. As we already knew, her sparkle was not nearly as defined as ours. As soon as I came out of the vision I saw Amber's questioning face.

"Why is she different?" I clarified, making sure I had interpreted the vision right. She nodded, listening intently. "Well, because she's not a full vampire. She's half human so she doesn't only have vampire skin which means she doesn't sparkle as much as us," I explained to her. Her confused face went away and she smiled indicating that she understood.

"Hey Jazz could you go get the bottles of blood we have stored for her?" I asked him politely.

"Sure thing," he grinned, speeding out of the room. I sat with Amber on the quilt as she sat there marveling at all the colors on it, the patch of sunlight had disappeared into the dark but she didn't seem to mind. Just watching her filled my heart with warmth. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it was hard to believe that I had created her. But I was definitely in her features, and so was Jasper. She was the perfect combination of us and I think that's what made her so gorgeous. Just then Jasper came skidding back into the doorway holding a metal bottle. She looked up expectantly at him and beamed. Just as he was about to come over and give her the bottle Rosalie called from downstairs.

"Hey if you and Alice wanna come hunting with us, Bella isn't coming and she said she'd watch Amber," she offered.

"Well were about to feed her, can you wait a few minutes?" he asked hopefully. I glanced over at Amber who was getting impatient; she was pouting and getting slightly angry.

"Yeah I guess, Emmett's just complaining," she sighed. Jasper laughed, still standing in the doorway.

"Well what do you expect that's…," before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled towards Amber with the bottle held out. I just looked from Amber to Jasper still in shock. She reached out for the metal bottle and drank furiously.

"Jasper what happened?" Rose asked a little confused.

"Um nothing, just I'll be there in a minute," he muttered. He turned towards me, shock registering on his face.

"Wow its weird seeing her power for the first time outside of the womb," I said, gaining composure.

"I'll say, that was amazing actually. I physically felt like I was being pulled toward her and my arm held out the bottle without me even thinking about it," he explained, a little excited.

"I never guessed she'd be this powerful," I said in disbelief.

"Me neither," he whispered, just watching her. She drank the bottle while listening to our conversation. Finally she set down the bottle and Jasper picked it up.

"Did you do that?" he asked seriously. She nodded, looking slightly ashamed. "It's ok don't be sad, you didn't do anything wrong, we just wanna know," he told her, tucking a curl behind her ear. She looked up at him, her guilty feelings almost gone.

"It's kinda my fault that happened. I knew you were thirsty but I still stood there talking to Rose," he smiled, making her completely better.

"So baby these powers have a grand rule," I told her, "you can't use it on anyone besides our family unless we say it's ok," I glanced over at Jasper and then went to staring straight at her. She nodded, and there was total sincerity on her face. I knew she wouldn't wanna go around breaking the rules.

"So now that you've had dinner do you wanna go downstairs and play with Nessie again?" I asked her sweetly. She shook her head no and then pointed to the quilt we were sitting on.

"You want Nessie to come up here?" Jasper clarified, making sure he understood her gestures. She bounced happily and her face was filled with excitement.

"I'll go get her," I promised Amber, heading downstairs, while Jasper stayed on the floor.

"The whole family was sitting and standing in various places throughout the whole family room as if they were all waiting on me to do something.

"Amber's done now, so if you're still ok with watching her…," I trailed off wanting Bella to answer me first.

"Of course," Bella smiled, leaning on Edward's shoulder.

"Well she wants Renesmee to come play up in her room," I explained, hopefully.

"Sure," Nessie said, swinging her legs over the arm of the couch and hopping off of it.

"So does that mean we're still on for hunting?" Edward wondered, obviously eager for blood.

"Yes of course," I assured him. Just then Jasper came downstairs smiling at everyone.

"They're just playing together, being extremely adorable," he grinned.

"I'll go watch 'em," Bella offered, heading up the stairs.

"So does that mean we're all going hunting now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes Emmett, we can go now," Esme assured him, smiling in a kind, motherly way. With that he peeled out the back door, zipping out into the trees. We all just rolled our eyes but then shrugged and followed suit. First Rose flew out into the forest calling after Emmett. Then Esme and Carlisle went into the trees at a more reasonable speed, staying next to each other. Jasper and I brought up the rear along with Edward, and we all bolted through the trees together. It was a cold, crisp night and the frost was nipping at my skin. I was so glad to be a vampire and never have to feel the cold. Braches smacked my arms as I darted by and sticks and rocks hit my legs. I relished in the sensation of how it all just felt like feathers. As we dashed I felt Jasper grip my hand and we picked up the pace, speeding through the forest in unison. I sniffed the air as we ran, not smelling any animals. They were probably all hiding because of the snow. As if Jasper had read my mind we turned around heading towards the caves and trees that could act as hiding places.

Finally we came upon a large batch of trees that were tightly compact and acted as a shelter from anything going on outside. I looked around noticing the rest of the family was gone. I shrugged figuring they must have gone to find animals on their own. There were large bushes circling the trees and I could make out the shape of a few elk asleep among the bushes and leaves. We were sure to be quiet as we approached them, using our abilities to keep silent as we crouched behind a bush and watched the sleeping elk. There were only three but they were fairly large. Jasper and I exchanged glances as if to signify neither of us would get the third elk, we would let it run away. Then we both faced forward with our senses alert to the elk and any predators that may interfere. In almost one second I leapt over the bush and grabbed one of the elk. I could hear the whoosh of Jasper's jump as he grabbed one of the other elk. I was gripping its neck, not hard enough to snap it but not soft enough for it to be comfortable. The elk reared its legs, kicking them helplessly on the ground. I felt sorry for the elk for a moment, watching its helpless face twist in fear. Then as my hands gripped harder and its neck snapped under me, I was past guilt and straight to thirsty. I leaned down into the animal's veins and just inhaled the scent of blood. The elk was still a bit squirmy which meant it was not completely dead. To silence it once and for all, I plunged my teeth into its neck. Its warm blood instantly rushed through my throat. I had missed the feeling of gripping an animal's neck, and trying to get past all the fur and muscle to drain their blood. The refreshing red liquid soothed the burn in my throat as I sucked the helpless animal dry.

Breaking through my overwhelming sensation I felt someone behind me, but forced myself to stay calm knowing that is was Jasper by his familiar scent. I turned around only to be enveloped in his strong arms.

"Are you full or do we need to go find more unsuspecting animals?" Jasper wondered in a calm yet joking tone.

"I think I could use another," I told him honestly.

"Good cause so do I," he chuckled, stepping away and clasping my hand. "I love you," he whispered in an almost nonchalant and casual tone.

"Love you too, now let's go before you end up luring me away from the forest," I giggled, pulling on his hand. We flew through the trees, enjoying the wind and adrenaline. I kept my sensitive nose on the lookout for animals. Suddenly I caught a whiff of something different yet delicious. I figured it was an animal we hadn't encountered yet. I dragged Jasper along with me as we raced toward the scent. I halted as we came to a large tree where the smell was extremely strong. We ducked behind it only to see two lynx's step out of a rock cave. They circled around in the snow, obviously looking for food too. My eyes glistened at their large catlike bodies and I was ready to pounce. Jasper and I jumped out of different sides of the tree and I leapt through the air. My body soaring in a graceful manner, I landed with no noise right next to the lynx. And as he began to sprint away I launched myself onto his body and we went rolling into the snow. He hissed and growled and tried to get me off of him, but I was much stronger. I bit his arm when he tried to swipe at me. He hissed loudly in pain and I took the opportunity to directly bite into his neck making sure to tear lots of skin. He stayed alive for a while flailing his legs and trying to bite me but as I sucked the blood from his body, he fell limp. I completely cleaned him dry staining his white fur with his own blood. I got up, shaking the snow from my clothes. Jasper was just finishing up his lynx too, wiping the edges of his mouth. He came over and threaded my fingers through his.

"Ready to go back?" he wondered, his eyes now a beautiful and sparkling gold.

"Of course, it's the first night where Amber gets to try out her new room," I smiled contently.

"Yeah well she's not exactly gonna be sleeping," he reminded me.

"I know but at least she can't walk yet. Otherwise she'd be all over the house and we'd have to go find her all the time," I sighed, thinking of when that will happen.

"I just wish she could sleep, Edward and Bella are so lucky that Renesmee sleeps every night," Jasper pointed out.

"And why would that make them lucky?" I asked teasingly as we started to walk away from our hunting activities.

"You know why," he smiled, discounting the actual thing I had asked.

"Well it's not like we won't have time to do that certain thing that you won't mention," I said giggling, a small grin showing up on my lips.

"Yeah I know but we'll just have to put in more effort. Like get someone to babysit or something," Jasper noted.

"Well our house is not at all lacking those," I smiled, swinging our arms by our sides.

"Yeah I know but sometimes you're just too damn irresistible," he laughed but I could hear his breath hitch as he said it.

"Oh am I," I said, flirtingly.

"Of course you are," his eyes glistened, and he put on an irresistible smirk.

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as I was pulling away a sudden surge of love and lust flew through me. "Not fair Jazz," I wined.

"Oh come on just one kiss," he practically begged. I just sighed happily, giving in. He pulled my face towards his, resting one of his hands on my cheek and the other on my hip. I laced my hands behind his head and we just stared deeply into each other eyes. Finally our mouths connected into a sweet irresistible kiss. We pressed our lips harder together, parting our mouths slightly. Jasper's tongue teasingly traced my lips as it danced around waiting for entrance. Willingly I completely opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance in our mouths. We pressed our bodies closer together just trying to release the obvious friction. Both of Jasper's hands were now wrapped around my waist and we were definitely heading towards making out now. I knew this was wrong; we were in the middle of the forest while our baby was waiting for us, but the emotions being exchanged were driving me crazy. I threw my whole body into kissing him and he began to lift up my shirt. Some part of me wanted to tell him to stop but the other part responded by unbuttoning his shirt. I got fed up with the buttons and just ripped it off. He smiled in response and tossed my shirt on the forest floor. After that we alternated taking different articles of clothes each other and eventually fell onto the forest floor and rolled in the dirt while I felt Jasper's hand travel down my sides.

Jasper and I had tried to put our clothes back on but a lot of them had been ruined in the forest. Jasper's shirt was ripped, both our shoes had been thrown somewhere, and my shirt had been torn so it was now _extremely_ low cut. Just as Jasper was about to give up on a shirt we heard our family coming through the forest. Emmett and Rose were laughing while Carlisle and Esme were adding comments here and there. It sounded like Edward was pulling up the rear, walking behind the rest of them.

"Shit," Jasper mumbled, staring down as his shirtless chest. I tried to fix my hair figuring it was useless, they had probably already heard us and were being polite by not coming out until now.

"Yo," Emmett smiled, stepping around a large tree. They all seemed rather calm and tranquil about our forest activity. I figured we'd at least get a snide comment from Emmett or a tisk from Esme or Carlisle.

"You guys ready to head back to the house?" Edward wondered, turning to run home.

"Yea of course," I said joining their cluster. Jasper followed, he was staring at all of them with a strange look on his face so I figured he was altering their emotions. We started to run back to the house, blazing through the trees, and practically propelling over the snow without spewing it as we ran. The night was falling into pitch black over the city and little ice crystals were falling from the sky. We reached the edge of the forest and it became even more beautiful. The lights from our house cast a glow on the snow falling outside as it glittered from the surfaces it had already stuck to. We all walked up to back door and stepped inside, each shaking off the snow from our clothes.

"You're back," Bella exclaimed her eyes widened as she came downstairs. She threw her arms around Edward's neck and they kissed each other passionately, but did it quickly so we all wouldn't leave.

"Nice sex hair," Bella stifled a laugh as she turned to me. Obviously at that point Jasper lost control of the rest of their emotions because they all burst out laughing.

"You need to borrow a shirt bro?" Emmett teased, slapping Jasper's shoulder.

"And do you need new buttons?" Rosalie wondered in a sarcastic questioning voice. I looked down at where the buttons and even some of the fabric were now missing from my shirt. It was so unnaturally low cut that it showed half chest and half bra.

"A new shirt would be more helpful," I told her, playing along.

"Hey where's Renesmee?" Edward asked Bella, interrupting their "making fun of me and Jasper" session.

"She's upstairs sleeping," Bella explained.

"And what about Amber?" I asked tensely.

"She's in her room, in her crib," Bella assured me. Suddenly we all heard a shrill high pitched scream coming from upstairs. It was followed by several loud pounding noises and another scream. I looked at Jasper frantically and we flew upstairs with the family right behind us. I raced into the nursery with vampire speed, not feeling fast enough. Amber was lying in her crib, curled up in a ball and rocking on her side. Her eyes were glazed over, and I knew if she could cry, she would be bawling. I reached into the crib and picked her up. She looked up at me, almost with relief and her little hands clutched at my shirt.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, trying to remain calm. She stared at me and I knew she wanted to use words to describe her pain but still couldn't. Instead she just grabbed my hand and held it extremely tightly. As her vision flashed through my mind I immediately felt her cries of worry, anger, and anguish. I watched it in horror, just imagining it from Amber's point of view. The second it ended, I wondered how I looked. I was probably paler than usual, probably like stone, definitely more like an undead creature than ever. As I went over the vision in my head I was grateful yet somehow more terrified that it was only fate.

**Alright so there you have it. There was Chapter 16 I hoped you all liked it. And once again thanx for staying with me and my story even over my longs absences. I will try my hardest to get chapters out faster. I know for a fact that I will have 2 hrs to work on Chapter 17 on Thanxgiving and probably again that night so it might be out really soon. Though of course I will not release it until I get reviews. Since I took another break I'll say only 10 reviews this time. I know you guys want Chapter 17 cause that was a total cliffhanger-yes I did that on purpose. I know it just makes you wanna read it more. Anyways I love you all! Happy Thanksgiving (no matter when you had it or what you call it)!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	17. Winter Coats

**Hey everyone, so here's Chapter 17!!!! I am so sorry it took so long but my Christmas break was much busier than I would've liked. I've hardly had any time to work on this chapter so it's been done over various days. Though this time I only took a month break which isn't too bad, right? So anyways I am sooooooooo sorry cuz you guys fulfilled my reviewing wishes and everything and I still didn't get it out in a timely manner. So please forgive me and read this chapter cuz it's not its fault that I didn't have time to write it!! Remember to review at the end!**

I pondered over the vision, worrying about it more than I should. I knew that what Amber saw was only fate and could easily be changed, but the vision itself really scared me. I couldn't bear to think of that actually happening let alone from Amber's perspective. I felt _my _pain but I shuddered just thinking of how Amber would've felt the fear and pain the Volturi inflicted on _her._ Of course the vision was about when the Volturi were coming here to set us straight. It was so far the worst possibility of how it could play out. _Aro had just begun calmly asking to see my thoughts so we could prove that Amber wasn't an immortal child. Of course I reluctantly agreed, all I needed was to make sure Amber and Jasper stayed protected in Bella's shield. After Aro had been convinced that I really had given birth to Amber he wanted to consult with the rest of the guard to find something else wrong with her. I stepped back into our safe bubble and waited as they discussed. It seemed like their conversation would never end until Aro popped his head out of the huddle and smiled at us using that evil yet dazzling charm. _

_ "We want to see her powers," he said simply._

_ "Oh really is that all?" I sneered._

_ "No need to be hasty my dear Alice, we are merely curious," Aro grinned again._

_ "Well if you're all curious then who should she use them on?" I wondered, keeping up my guard but trying to get through their stalling requests._

_ "Me of course," Aro answered, bowing his head slightly. Hesitantly I took Amber from Jasper's arms and walked out of the protective circle. Amber clung to me, obviously sensing the danger. I walked up to Aro making him meet me halfway between his guard and my family. Aro was fascinated as he viewed Amber up close._

_ "She really does look like you," he commented in his feathery tone. He brushed away one of her curls and traced his finger down her cheek. She knew she was supposed to stay calm so she kept her mouth shut. "Hello there Amber," Aro beamed, staring intently at her._

_ "Hello," she said weakly._

_ "Would you like to show me your powers?" he wondered. She looked up at me, deep question in her eyes. I nodded and she held out her small hand. Aro looked confused but took it eagerly. Suddenly that dazed look fell across his face and I watched as Amber showed Aro some of her visions. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes and cheered happily. _

_ "That was so magnificent, she is so much like you," he gushed again._

_ "Except her visions are based on fate," I explained. "They are meant to show us what could happen based on what fate has decided. Some situations are almost certain where as othesr can have many possibilities," I told him._

_ "Interesting," he pondered. He started to walk back to the guard when he suddenly fell to the ground. He looked around in astonishment, searching from an explanation for his sudden fall. He got up brushing of his slacks. "What was that?" he wondered, a slight hint of humor in his tone._

_ "Amber," I explained smugly. He spun on his heels and turned back to me._

_ "_She_ did that?" he asked, astounded. _

_ "Yes, she has a physical manipulation power," I told him simply._

_ "That is so… useful. And isn't it magnificent, she has two powers. What an extraordinary creature!" He exclaimed, getting excited. "She is even more unique than Renesmee. I don't think I have ever seen a more powerful vampire. Trust me if there was another vampire with two amazing powers, they would already be part of my guard," he smiled evilly again, with a devious twinkle in his eye._

_ "Aro I already know what you're offering and the answer is no," I said as politely as possible. _

_ "But this time I want your whole family. You, Jasper, and Amber," he said pondering all the possibilities he would have with all three of us._

_ "That's not our whole family," I sneered coldly. "What about Edward, Bella, and Renesmee? Or Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett?" I asked angrily._

_ "Now Alice, don't blow this simple question out of proportion, I understand your strange attachment to your entire coven. I just thought I'd offer," he said with sadness in his voice. Even though he let that one go I knew he was not done with us. He still had other plans and it scared me that I didn't know what they were. _

_I watched his stone cold oniony face and waited for a change, waited for him to turn back to the guard. That never happened though and before it could I felt Amber panic in my arms. I didn't know what was wrong, all she was doing was pointing and gazing. I shrugged it off and turned back to Aro who now had a sinister grin on his face. He still had not moved and I continued to watch him. Suddenly Amber shrieked in my arms, she was covering her ears and shaking her head. Automatically I knew this was Alec's doing and I narrowed my eyes at his smirking face. He just turned to Jane and in an instant I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my body. I crumbled to the ground and fought to hold on to Amber. I was shrieking and screaming while spasms of pain racked my body. I wanted to beg for mercy, and just beg for her to stop, but I couldn't even lift my head. But before my torturing could continue I heard yelling and growling. _

_It was Jasper; he had jumped out of Bella's safe shield and stormed up to Aro, demanding he make Jane and Alec stop. Aro politely agreed and I felt the pain leave my body. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I could see he was already coddling Amber. We got up and started walking back to the family. I still shook with fear and at once cursed myself for losing my strength. I could not let them get to me, and I couldn't believe I had let them get that close to Amber. I knew they were not done deciding our fate, and I was terrified at what was to come._

I shuddered again as I went over the vision. Just replaying it in my mind made my head hurt and my stomach clench, there was only a small amount of comfort in knowing the vision was fate because there was also the possibility the outcome could be worse. Jasper walked over to our bed where I was sitting cross legged. Amber was on her quilt but the door was open so we could still see her. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"It'll be ok," he promised, kissing my hair.

"How can you be sure? How can any of us be sure anymore?" I said, hearing my voice crack.

"We've dealt with the Volturi before, we know how they operate now, and I'm sure we can find a way to outsmart them again," he smiled encouragingly.

"Maybe your right, but think about it. Last time, Aro needed hard core evidence of what Nessie would grow up to be. How can we give that to him with Amber?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know Alice, that's what we'll have to figure out. But I do believe there is a way, there has to be. I won't let the Volturi lay a hand on you or Amber," he swore, a hard and dangerous edge to his voice.

"But what about you Jazz? I don't want you getting hurt either," I asked him with concern.

"I won't let them get to me either," he said softly, kissing my forehead. I threw my body at him and hugged him as tightly as possible. He embraced me back, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I'm truly scared Jazz," I told him, with fear racing in my heart.

"Me too, I can't bear to think of anything bad happening to either of you," he sighed, stroking my back.

"I love you so much," I cried into his shoulder, wishing tears would just spill from my eyes.

"I love you too Al," he whispered sweetly, holding me close. We just sat there, I felt bad inflicting all of my sad and worried feelings on him. "Don't feel bad," he said sweetly with a hint of authority. I just sighed and pulled away from his angelic face. He was smiling now, reaching behind him to grab something on the dresser.

"What do ya say?" he asked, holding up Amber's baby book.

"I say we start it before she's already too old," I laughed lightly taking the book. As Rose promised the first pages had already been done. They were taken from the day she was born. There was one picture of her in my arms, looking down at her, that I didn't even know was taken. The other pictures were of her in practically every person in our family's arms. Those were the only pages done and the other pictures were just loose on the next page waiting to be put it. Rose had taken a picture of Amber in Nessie's dress, one of her and Nessie playing on the floor, and finally Bella had snapped one of Amber in her crib. I couldn't help but gush at the adorable pictures and then look over to see Amber smiling at me from the quilt. She was playing with Pick-Up-Sticks, just standing them on their ends and then giggling when they feel into a huge pile. I quickly leapt over Jasper and went into our closet grabbing the digital camera I kept on one of my shoe shelves. I zipped out of the closet and stood in the doorway leading out of our room. I quickly clicked the camera just as the sticks fell and Amber's dimpled cheeks lifted as she laughed.

"Here are some paper, scissors, stickers, and glue," Jasper said from the other side of the room. He was digging through our miscellaneous drawer where we kept everything from clothes, to money, to scissors and even numerous fake passports.

"Thanks," I grinned bouncing back onto the bed and taking the supplies. Jasper sat next to me and peered over my shoulder to watch what I was gonna do. I grabbed a pink swirly piece of paper and decided it would be perfect. I grabbed the other three pictures and laid them out in a slanted fashion on the page then decorated the page with cute stickers and creative glue designs. I cut off the edges into zigzag slits and set out the page so it could dry.

"That looks great," Jasper commented, playing with one of the longer spikes in my hair.

"Thanks babe, it feels great to even have done one," I sighed looking at the now completed page. I slipped it back into one of the protective covers in the book and shut it. I leaned back onto Jasper's shoulder and he mindlessly played with my hair.

"We have to go back to school in a couple weeks," he stated sadly.

"Yea don't remind me," I wined.

"But then Christmas break will be in like a few days so it'll be no big deal," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea cause school is much more dangerous and nerve-racking than facing the possibility of being killed by the Volturi," I sighed, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're right but Christmas break will still be fun. Charlie, Sue, and Seth are coming plus it'll be Amber's very first Christmas," he urged trying to convince me to be happy.

"I know, I guess it wouldn't exactly be a good idea to make Amber more worried than she already is," I concluded, liking his encouragement. I turned around and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. As I pulled away he had a loving smile on his face and his eyes were a sparkling shade of gold. I heard Amber whine from the next room and reluctantly pulled my gaze away from his face to look into her room. She was still sitting on her quilt but she was completely still and had her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously. Since she couldn't talk there was no real way for her to answer me except with her power. I felt a strange tugging sensation in my legs and an urge to stand up. I got up and sped across the hall into her room with Jasper right on my heels. As soon as we both were in her room she clapped happily and gestured for us to sit down.

"You wanted us all together as a family?" I wondered, looking into her eyes that were a glossy pool of amber. She nodded and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"That's fine baby, I we wanna spend time with you too," I assured her, sitting down like she had instructed. Jasper sat down next to me and we were facing Amber who was now beaming giddily. As I continued to stare at her there was a small flutter in my dead heart. It was hard to believe that she was actually my daughter. It had been thought that there was no possible way we could have kids and now our very own baby was sitting here in front of our very eyes. I also realized in that instant how special and unique she was. There was no other full vampire out there; Carlisle had searched every myth book and website he knew. Unlike the entries about the myths and legends that we found when looking for an explanation to how it was possible for Renesmee to exist, there was simply nothing for Amber. Everyone thought it to be impossible, and I chuckled to myself knowing I had been one of those nonbelievers. Jasper just eyed me curiously but I shrugged it off. Amber was suddenly peering up at us and I could tell she wanted something. She held out her hand to Jasper and he happily took it. I watched as his face became dazed and then unfolded into a smirk.

"Of course we will," he promised her. "I forgot you didn't know," he apologized. "She wants to know the story of how we met," he explained to me. I immediately broke out in a grin. As many times as we had told that story it was more romantic every time, it just reminded of us of how much we loved each other. Telling it that time would be even more special because we told it to our daughter. Jasper and I scooted next to each other so our thighs were touching, then we hoisted Amber onto our thighs. That way she was sitting in between both of us. Jasper started off the story explaining about his time in the Civil War and about Maria and the newborns. Amber gasped when he told her about all of his scars. Hesitantly she pointed at his chest, not sure how he would react. Jasper just laughed to shake off the tension and lifted his shirt so some of the worst of his scars were exposed. Her little eyes lit up with fear and worry and her lip quivered with sadness. She reached out a shaking hand and traced one of them lightly. She pulled away for a moment but then leaned into Jasper's chest trying to covey her sadness.

"Thank you baby, but remember it has _nothing_ to do with you," Jasper told her, kissing her head. She just nodded and that cued Jasper to continue on with his story. He explained to her about Peter and Charlotte and how he ran away with them. Then before he could get to the part with the diner he gestured to me. Amber shifted her gaze to my face and waited excitedly. I began my story with how my parents admitted me to the asylum because I had always had visions. She was shocked when I told her that the first memory I actually had was waking up and figuring out I had become a vampire. I made sure to include all the details of how Bella had given me some insight that allowed me to explore into my past. But even with the new information it didn't allow me to actually remember the events from my personal perspective. She now rested her head on my shoulder and I knew she was upset for _me _now. I quickly curved her sadness by telling her that the first vision I had as a vampire was of meeting Jasper and realizing my first purpose in my new life was to find him. She beamed warmly at that and I continued on to elucidate how on my journey I was basically learning everything about myself. I told her how I learned all of my vampire habits from seeing visions of the Cullen family and watching what they did.

"That's why I decided to hunt animals," I pointed out, "Once I saw them do it I knew it was the right way to go." "Of course before I had those visions I went with my natural instinct of hunting humans, so I can't say I've always been a vegetarian," I chuckled lightheartedly. I then went into detail about how I kept having visions that pointed me towards where Jasper would end up. I informed her that this led me to a diner in Philadelphia. I pondered over those days I sat waiting for him, every minute just waiting for him to walk through that door. I knew he was getting closer with each vision and finally there came the day when he arrived.

"I carelessly walked into the diner, not knowing I'd find my destiny there," Jasper winked at

me. "As soon as I walked up to the door I was greeted by this little pixie," he smiled gesturing to me.

"She walked right up to and simply said…"

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I smiled, remembering that day more and more as I restated those words.

"Being such a southern gentleman I tipped my hat and said 'I'm sorry ma'am'," he chuckled, bowing his head. "Then she held out her hand and I took it without thinking. And in the first time in a century I felt hope," he smiled reciting his description of how he felt about me after only knowing me for a minute.

"Then we ran off together to find the Cullens," I explained.

"Which is how we ended up here," Jasper said, glancing around the room. Amber just sighed happily and I felt loving and warm emotions coming from Jasper. I hummed contently while combing Amber's curls with my fingers. We all just sat there embracing the peacefulness and serenity of the moment.

****

Jasper traced his finger up and down my arm. We looked toward the window as a small glint of light peered through the icy glass.

"I guess they won't be going to school today," Jasper shrugged, as he grabbed my hand, still tracing lines on my arm with his other hand.

I glanced over into Amber's room and saw her staring at the sun from her crib. She twisted her arm around and stared at every part of her exposed skin, still thrilled over her discovery that we could sparkle. I laughed contently, observing her adorable and delighted expressions. Jasper nuzzled his chin into my hair and kissed my head lightly.

"What do you wanna do today?" he wondered in a whispery tone.

"Whatever Amber wants to do," I responded simply. At that her little head poked out of the crib and smiled cutely. She pointed to the window where small ice crystals were sticking to the pane and then were starting to melt off.

"I think she wants us to go outside and play in the snow," I said quietly. She nodded eagerly and started giggling, obviously bubbling over with excitement. I slowly slid out of bed and went over to the closet. Jasper ran right over to me and waited patiently until I was finished picking out my clothes. I grabbed a Marc by Marc Jacobs sweater and a pair of dark wash True Religion skinny jeans. I stepped out of the way and left Jasper to meander through his clothes. He decided on a plaid western True Religion shirt with light wash jeans. We both changed quickly and shuffled into Amber's room. She looked up happily, grinning as she waited patiently in her crib.

"You wanna go outside?" I asked her, grabbing her out of the crib. She just continued to grin as I walked over to the closet to see what to put her in. I grabbed a blue long sleeved shirt, jeans and her winter coat. I set her on the ground, making sure to keep some hold of her as she was standing. Then I changed her clothes ultra quickly and picked her up again as I went back to the closet and grabbed her boots. They were so cute, almost like baby Uggs. She looked completely ready to go outside except for the fact that she wasn't wearing a hat. I knew that no humans could drive by the house but I wanted to take a picture. And just my luck some humans might end up seeing it so I figured, the more realistic the better. Her cheeks were completely pale yet I could imagine rosy cheeks on her face. Jasper pulled me out of my reverie by lightly tugging on my arm. He handed me a tan colored puffy winter jacket that I had almost forgotten I had and slipped on one of his older coats. I wondered what was with the old clothes but I didn't ask I just handed Amber to Jasper and halfway zipped up the jacket.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling as he looked over at me.

"Definitely," I grinned, quickly darting into our room to grab the camera and then hurdling down the stairs. I made it outside before they did and laughed to myself, knowing I was still faster than Jasper. He came zipping out into the snow just two seconds after I finished my gloating thought. Japer set Amber down into the white wonderland and she clapped happily.

"Why the hat?" he wondered, noticing how neither of us were wearing one.

"Just to keep up appearances," I shrugged, holding out the camera to snap a picture.

"Ah, yet she was wearing a dress out that one day when it was freezing cold?" he asked questioningly.

"Ok so maybe it was more of me just wishing she could be more human," I sighed, trying to whisper even though my anger and sadness was bubbling.

"Ali," he said sadly, pulling me tightly to his chest. "Don't feel bad ok, there is nothing you can do about it. She'll never know the other life. She'll never get to spend a day knowing what a human goes through. It's hard for us because we've all been human but she _hasn't_," he told me firmly. He stroked my hair and then brought my face to his. "Imagine it in reverse; it's just like a human never knowing what it's like to be a vampire. There are millions of humans out there who are born human and will never know what its like to be another species. It will be the same for her. She was born a vampire and shell never be human. That's just the way it is. But please Al don't blame yourself," he begged me. I was almost speechless; his words were digging into my dead heart. I smiled and my eyes felt like they should be spewing tears by now. Before I could react I felt snow connect with my body. I was lying in a huge mound of it, helplessly being forced to make snow angels. I couldn't help but burst out laughing as my legs and arms forcefully carved the angel shape in the snow.

"Did you do this?" I asked Amber, in-between fits of hysteria. She just leaned over me and nodded sheepishly.

"Come here," I shouted, lifting her up in the sky. I pulled her almost immediately back to me for a loving hug and soon felt Jasper join in. After a few seconds he pulled away and walked back towards the thick trees. Amber wriggled out of my arms and reached down to form the snow into her tiny hands. I couldn't tell what Jasper was doing because he was hidden behind a tree, but the fact that he was hiding in the first place was good enough reason for me to believe it was devious. I turned to see Amber stare in fascination as the pure white snow gleamed in her hands. She experimented by chucking it at a tree and I was surprised at her mad pitching skills. I made note of that for later use in baseball games. She giggled cutely and I finally noticed that Jasper was right, she really did sound like me. I got up out of the snow and just smiled pleasantly at her. I sighed happily but then felt a huge mound of snow hit me out of nowhere. I wheeled around but didn't see anyone.

"Jasper," I muttered and stared at the tree he had gone to hide behind. Slowly he came out from behind it but I could tell it was not his choice, Amber was forcing him out. She looked pleased with herself as Jasper tried to dig his heels into the snow. It was no use; he fell down into the powdery wonderland and sighed in defeat. Though, he quickly got over it and his expression turned playful as he got up and shook the snow off of his clothes. He balled up a fistful of snow and tossed it at Amber. It hit her arm and she gasped in horror. But soon she giggled and threw her own snowball. That one hit Jasper in the gut and he was marveled at her throwing talents as well. Soon they began launching snowballs back and forth at each other with vampire speed and I watched contently. It was the perfect father daughter moment and the happiness swelled inside me. I barely noticed when a figure loomed behind a tree on the opposite edge of the forest from where Jasper had been hiding. I could make out their initial shape and features. The figure was wearing jeans that flared out at the end and a puffy jacket. I couldn't see their face though because they had their head down with the hood up. I was about to call for Jasper to look when out of the corner of my eye the figure darted away.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, halting his snowball fight.

"I saw… someone," I said, still totally unsure of whom it was. "They ran away too quickly for me to show them to you," I sighed.

"Ok this is getting a little weird Alice. We've seem a mysterious figure randomly looming around us, what, three times now?" he clarified, shouting a little.

"Jasper," I said with a slight edge, warning him to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm worried about you two," he told me with concern. Amber crawled over to where he stood and hugged the bottom of his legs.

"Thanks sweetie," Jasper whispered, rubbing her hair.

"Jazz I know all you want to do is protect us, but sometimes you can't. You can't fight what you can't see. And right now we have no idea who this person is, let alone if they're someone you need to protect us from," I coaxed him. "Plus, Jazz, you have to let me protect you sometimes, I'm always worried you're gonna get hurt," I told him trying to keep a calm manner. Jasper swooped up Amber and walked over to me at a normal human pace.

"I know honey, it's just hard to drop the values I learned during my era," he explained to me while wrapping me in a hug on one side so he could continue to hold on to Amber.

"I know," I sighed, somehow loving and hating Jasper's old principles at the same time. "I love that you wanna protect me but you need to snap out of the idea that I can't defend myself because I can. I admit there are times where I can't fight without you but that still doesn't mean you have to fight _for_ me," I told him, looking up towards his face.

"You're right Alice. I just need to be your partner in fighting just like were partners in life," he smiled sweetly.

"I love you," I chuckled, giving him a huge hug back. Amber sighed happily but them held her arms out.

"You want a hug too?" I assumed. She nodded cutely and I took her into my arms, enveloping her into a huge hug.

"I can't wait till Christmas break," I said, still pressing Amber close to my chest.

"Yeah well lucky for us it'll come pretty quickly since we didn't have to sit through school for all those months," he smiled.

"True and Lucia Day is coming up here in a few days," I grinned. "This'll be the first time we've ever celebrated it!"

"Well that's cause this is the first time we've ever lived in Sweden," Jasper chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and Amber giggled. She then followed suit by sticking her tongue out in the same jokingly annoyed manner.

"Good job Alice, look what you're teaching our daughter," Jasper pointed out, pretending to be appalled. I laughed lightly and propped Amber up in my arm.

"You ready to go back inside?" I asked her. She nodded, and her curls bounced cutely around her face. Just as we turned around to head back to the house, I swore that out of the corner of my eye I saw the figure again. But once again when I went to look at it dead on, it was gone.

**Ok so there you have it! That was Chapter 17!! Creepy cliffhanger I know but I am super excited for the next few chapters. They'll be about Lucia Day, school, and of course Christmas! And in between all that, the mystery of the Volturi and the mysterious figure will continue to unravel. I love you guys and I am so sorry for the delay. I will **_**try**_** my hardest to work on the next chapter as much as I can!!! 10 reviews again guys!!! Oh and I almost forgot, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! Please Read and Review!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	18. Answers

**Ok so I don't even know what to say except I am soooooo sooorrrryyyy! This school year has been crazy for me and literally I've been working on this chapter for like four months or more. I am happy that it is finally done because I am finally out of school and can once again stay up all hours of the night working on this! I hope to finish this fanfic this year even though that will make me very sad. First I just want to say thank you to all my loyal readers who have waited with baited breath for this chapter! So here it is, please READ and REVIEW!**

More and more snow collected on the ground as the temperature kept falling. I rolled over to see Jasper's beautiful face, peering into an open book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Just one of my favorite old civil war books," he explained, gazing down at me.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed one of his scars. "Did you know we have to go to school in a week?" I asked, sighing and tracing the outline of the other scars.

"Sadly, that's true," Jasper groaned. "Luckily, I just found out that at our school we'll just have to go back for that one week then we get let off after Lucia Day," he told me.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Really," he confirmed, putting his book on the bedside table.

"This is so much better than in the US," I giggled. Jasper laughed too and relaxed back into the pillows. Suddenly Amber whined from her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her simply. She still couldn't talk so we were still communicating with powers. Suddenly she came crawling into our room so obviously using her powers didn't work for her in this case. I marveled at her size, amazed at how fast she was growing physically. I was slightly worried that her mental skills weren't budding as rapidly but I just hoped they'd catch up soon. I really just wanted her to achieve her firsts before we went back to school. Since we were keeping a scrapbook I didn't want to miss any of her milestones. Amber looked up at me worriedly from the side of the bed.  
"Come here," I gushed, leaning over and picking her up off the floor. Her body was much longer and her proportions were starting to even out nicely. Her curly hair had continued to grow but I cut it a few days ago so it was a little below shoulder length. Even though she was so young, she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Any boy would be fighting to date her and would be lucky to even go out with her for a few minutes. That stopped my train of thought at a sharp halt. What if she never got old enough to date boys? The only way she'd be able to find a mate would be if she could find a vampire boy that was changed at whatever age she would stop growing at.

I stopped myself from thinking negatively again. I would have to hope she would stop aging at an older age, either that or she would find a soul mate at her young age. I didn't know why I kept looking at the bad side of things lately. I didn't want to blame Amber for anything but it seemed that after being pregnant with her, I had changed a little. I wasn't bubbly all the time anymore and I always thought of the bad outlooks for everything. That sort of happened right after Renesmee was born too. Jasper raised his eyebrow but I just whispered that we'd talk about it later. My focus then went back to Amber when she whined again.  
"Sorry baby I almost forgot about you," I apologized, pulling her close. "So what's wrong?" I wondered. She pointed to her head and just as she did her little hands snapped against the sides of her head to grip it tightly. She shut her eyes and rocked back and forth. I panicked, frantically trying to calm her. My only solution was holding her as tightly as I could. I gazed at Jasper with pure fear in my eyes and he returned the same look. I could feel the calm and relief waves he had started to administer to try and get her to feel better. It was in such extreme heaps that it began to consume me causing my panic to instantly fall to a halt. In a way it was good because I was no longer freaking out. On the other hand it was very bad. I couldn't help because I was too busy being slumped over in happiness. Finally she took her hands away and slowly opened her eyes. Hence, Jasper stopped with the emotions and I immediately lit up with a jumble of excited relief and curious worry. Before anyone could say anything my first initial reaction was just to give her a gigantic hug.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, when I finally let her go. She just looked up at me sadly and touched my arm. I somewhat expect to see a vision but then I understood that her powers were not enough to explain it. "I wish you could talk," I smiled softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "That way I wouldn't have to feel bad when I didn't know what was wrong with you," I laughed lightly and plopped Amber down between Jasper and I.  
"How is she feeling Jazz?" I curiously asked, trying to pinpoint her exact emotions.

"Scared, confused, worried, in pain, and overall just extremely sad," he told me, as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm worried about her Jazzy," I said apprehensively, leaning on his shoulder.

"Me too babe," he promised, sighing.

"Well what else can we do?" I questioned, switching from nervousness to pessimism. "She can't talk so obviously that's not an option… and every day somehow I feel us getting closer to the Volturi coming… and… and," I choked, breaking down and shedding empty tears.

"It's ok Ali," Jasper soothed, pulling me close to his chest. I could feel Amber's tiny hands on my back, trying to offer physical support.

"You always say that Jasper, but when will it actually be ok?" I wondered, gazing up into his shimmering eyes. "I am actually scared Jazz. I have been afraid before but there has always been an end goal to be proactive about. There has always been some possible good outcome for me to latch onto, but right now there's nothing. Maybe when she finally starts to talk, the answers I need will be revealed. All I know is that I can't handle this right now," I told him sincerely, clutching onto his shirt. At this point there were no more words he could say. All he could do was trying to tide me over until I found some sort of hope. Jasper pulled me into his lap and smoothed my hair, planting gentle kisses on it from time to time. Amber was by his legs, holding my hand and rubbing the back of it.  
"I love you Amber," I whispered softly, gazing down at her. "I know sometimes it may seem like everything's your fault and I'm really sorry. There's only so much we can control about you, and having a kid is scary enough. We're both new to it and it's especially flustering for me not to know the future all the time," I smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Just as we were all about to bathe in the moment of silence the buzz of my phone came through the crack in the open dresser. Jasper grabbed it for me, and handed to me.  
"Hello," I said wearily, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Alice?" the voice questioned, as if to confirm he had the right number.

"Yes," I said politely.

"Alice!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad this is right, I'd figured he had given me a fake number." My vampire brain sorted through names, faces, and voices at lightning speed and soon I was joyously shouting out the name of a friend.

"Seth!"

"How ya doin?" he asked. Obviously Amber's power was still in effect and Leah had not been able to tell him about the baby.

"Fine, a little worried. You know with school and the holidays and Renesmee and Jacob going to the Volturi," I explained, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Oh yeah, Jake told me about that," Seth noted. "I'm sure he'll have fun down there with all those onion skinned vampires," he chortled. He was the only wolf comfortable with making jokes about vampires, not to hurt us, but just for the purpose of being funny. Jacob and Leah used to make cracks but they were much less than nice. I giggled lightly and tried to muster a big smile.

"I'm sure he will. I just wish I knew more about what the Volturi were planning to do. Obviously checking on Renesmee is not their only purpose," I told him almost mechanically.

"You're probably right, they seem like pretty awful people," he said, now acting a little more serious.

"They are," I sighed. "So Seth, why exactly are you calling?" I wondered, just trying to keep him talking.

"Oh, well I've just been talking to Leah and Jacob a lot lately and, you know, all I usually hear about is Edward, Bella, or Rosalie, but lately they've been talking about you and Jasper. I can't get more than a few words outta them, but I can tell they're worried about you," he told me sincerely, also seeming concerned even though he had no idea what we were going through.

"Seth…," I started, thinking about what to say. But my mind was fighting my mouth and I knew I couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry I just, can't…," I trailed off, my head buzzing with confusion. Before he could say anything I pushed the END button and tucked my head into my chest

"Why can't I tell him Jazz?" I wondered. "I want to so bad. I just everyone in the whole damn world to know so it won't have to be this huge secret! It's insane and stupid!" I had started to yell and had gotten off the bed to storm around our room. My mood had instantly switched from sadness to anger. Jasper knew it was just the freaky mood swings so he just backed off and let me ramble on.

"Does everyone just hate us? Why can't we have a normal life? We chose this way of life in the first place so we can be around humans! I want to be around humans Jazz. I wanna take Amber to the park and to the swimming pool and be able to say she's my daughter. Be able to call her my own without people thinking I'm crazy or a freak or something!" I couldn't stop myself at this point. My whole body was shaking and before I knew it I was collapsed on the floor. My mind and body fell into a stupor of blackness and I could only hear faint sounds. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I felt the ghost like hands of someone. They were carrying me through unknown lengths of time. I clung to the sounds and the hands, enough to feel like I hadn't completely gone under.

_Jasper POV_

I watched from the bed as my gorgeous wife paced back and forth ranting about how much she hates keeping Amber a secret. She actually makes a lot of good points and personally I would like to call her my daughter too. But Alice is right people would think we're too young and would question why she hasn't been pregnant for 9 months. All of sudden I saw Alice collapse to the ground. I rushed over in record time and watched her body twitch and shake on the floor. Her face was completely vacant and her body soon fell lifeless. I hadn't noticed that Amber had scrambled over until I heard her precious voice.

"Mommy," she simply said, stroking Alice's hair and looking into her face solemnly. I grabbed Amber and hugged her as tight as possible.

"Mommy will be ok, I promise," I whispered to her. I set her down gently and carried Alice bridal style to Carlisle's office. I motioned for Amber to stay and she nodded obediently. After setting Alice down on Carlisle's medical table that he has not yet removed I went to see if he was in his room. Of course he was there, pleasantly reading a fabulous book about Italy that I had read several times.  
"Carlisle, you must come now! Something's wrong with Alice," I told him urgently, now only focusing on my unconscious beautiful wife in the other room. Carlisle hurriedly put his book down and followed me to the office where Alice's lifeless body was still laying the exact same way I had put it.

"Oh my, I have never seen anything like this happen to vampires. It appears to be almost as if she's in a coma"," Carlisle told me gently. He went over to Alice and did a standard medical check on her. But then he started with the fancy equipment. He had her mostly hooked up on brain monitors and then hooked up to many things I'd never seen before. First by monitoring her brain he could tell that it was highly active, and possibly even too active. Even though she wasn't having visions they were goin' off like crazy in her head and all of her hormone and emotionally chemicals were off the charts. Also the thinking and movement part of her brain looked slightly different. The thinking part was defiantly reeling but the movement part would be sporadically hike up in activity and we'd see her twitch or a muscle would move.  
"The only way to get her out of this is to reduce all these levels of emotional distress. Her powers, hormones, and overall brain are completely out of control. Now I know what you're thinking. Amber or you could fix all of this. But I think if we add any more emotion or power to her brain, much worse things could occur." I just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was implying.

"How do we bring down the levels?" I wondered, just completely focused on bringing her back around.

"Well I have tons of things from the hospital that would work but I'm afraid about what they would do to a vampire," he pondered going into his secluded cabinet where all the medicine was stored.

"Well if you think it'll help then go ahead and do it," I told him robotically. Carlisle just nodded understanding my need to have Alice back. He knew I just wanted her to be safe. Not just for my case of course but for amber too. Carlisle pulled out two pills and one shot.

"These should work and have her coming around in about an hour," Carlisle informed me as he quickly popped the pills into Alice's still and stony lips. The shot seemed to take a long time before the small hole in which the needle was injected through closed up. I patiently waited now for Alice to awaken. Carlisle wanted to talk to me though. He pulled me into his actual room and I sat on the large plushy chair that was opposite to its twin where Carlisle rested.  
"Though I was able to fix Alice's state easily I am still worried about how she got that way," he told me sincerely.  
"Well before she collapsed she was ranting about how she wanted Amber to be a normal child,"" I informed him.

"Yes, I heard that part," he sighed, rubbing his chin. "What I don't understand is why all that anger made her collapse so harshly," he said with confusion in his tone.  
"Well at first I thought it was just her emotional mood swings," I shrugged now also getting confused.  
"Well you might be onto something with that. Her emotional as well as physical state is still trying to change back to where it was before. It shouldn't take very long because of our extremely sped up vampire ways, but it might be causing Alice pain even if she doesn't realize it. Her body relied on the baby for its source of power when it comes to Alice's visions and her body obviously has to recover from the exhausting strain Amber put on her," he theorized.

My head was slowly being filled with a solemn cloud. As much as I loved Amber, I couldn't believe how much pain this had put Alice through. Somehow I think it was worse then when Bella had Renesmee. I could in Carlisle's emotions that he wanted to do more for me, do more for Alice, but I knew he couldn't. We could only wait and hope. I slowly got up out of the chair and went back to our room where Amber was still waiting patiently for me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with big doe eyes.

"Nothing, it will be ok in about an hour," I told her mustering a small smile.

"Where's mommy?" she wondered sweetly, with the same angelic face.

"She's with Grandpa and like I told you she'll be back in about an hour," I said, trying to comfort her. Somehow she knew I was lying but she took this as an acceptable answer. I picked her up and held her closely. Her brilliant features reminded me of Alice, and once again I knew she was worth all the agony.

"I love you," she smiled, her cheeks lifting in a brilliant grin.

"I love you too," I whispered holding her tightly to me and inhaling her wonderful scent. It was a combination of both Alice and my delectable smells. Just as I was enjoying the moment of silence I heard a car speed up the driveway. I knew it was Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie coming home. Sometimes I felt bad that I didn't go to school with them, but then whenever I thought of Alice lying helplessly, her insides convulsing, I knew staying home was right for now. Before I could think any longer they all came bursting through the door. Of course Emmett was in the lead and the second he stepped in he shouted his usual greeting.

"Honey, I'm home!" I just rolled my eyes and almost needed to cover my ears. I don't see why he always feels the need to shout when he knows anyone that's home can hear him perfectly fine.

"Jasper you there?" he snickered. I just kept a firm grasp on Amber and zipped downstairs. Emmett was standing by the coat closet removing his many layers of unneeded winter clothing.

"He lives!" Emmett guffawed, kicking off his shoes.

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered, for once actually being baffled by Emmett's idiotic comments. He's my brother and I love him and all but sometimes he can just be extremely stupid and irritating.

"Well you're always holed up in your room I sometimes forget that you exist," he chuckled, finally looking me square in the eye. I just gave him my usual stern look, which in turn made him laugh again.

"Oh please, like you're not always in your room. I swear the second you get home, you and Rosalie run up there as fast as possible," I told him.

"Yea but at least we're doin' good stuff up there," he raised his eyebrows promiscuously, but then burst out in a fit of roaring laughter again. Even though Bella has been with us for a while now she was still highly amused by Emmett's behavior and couldn't resist laughing either. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head but then glance at me with curiosity. I hung my head down, but then told him what happened through his strange means of communication. _She passed out after she was ranting. Carlisle thinks she might even be in a "vampire type coma". He gave her some meds though and thinks she should come around soon._ He nodded but his feelings still showed confusion. _I have no idea why it happened. This is even worse then when Bella had Renesmee. At least then, it was somewhat predictable. I'm really worried about her Edward._ By now, the rest of the family had caught onto our conversation and started to ask questions.

"Where's Alice?" Bella wondered, trying to be as light-hearted about her question as possible.

"She's upstairs… in a type of coma," I tried to explain. "Carlisle thinks it's just another pregnancy side affect and with the medication he gave her she should be coming around very soon," I explained. Bella just kind of looked at me. A sort of horrified look, but it also had some understanding.

"Can I…," she trailed off. I just nodded knowing exactly what she was trying to get out. With that she flew upstairs. If this moment couldn't have gotten any worse, I heard Rosalie start to choke. She was choking on the uncryable tears that were shedding without physical presence. She felt so completely out of the loop with the baby thing. It was almost hard for me to breathe; her saddened emotions were hitting me like steel bricks. I knew this was so hard for her because all along she had wanted a child. Before Bella even met Edward, and before Alice and I came to live with the Cullens, that was the one thing she truly desired. I could only imagine, and feel what it's like to watch your two sisters have children that were before deemed impossible. On some level I felt guilty because I was part of the union that created the baby that made Rose so upset. If Alice were there, she would've told me not to be so hard on myself. Not to blame myself for something that I had no idea about. And I knew she was right but it just wasn't the same without my short, bubbly Alice on my arm. Emmett was no longer his rambunctious, goofy self and had switched to protective mode. Consoling Rosalie and making sure she felt comfort. He was definitely good at that, and I appreciated him for it. I can't even picture what we would have done with her if Emmett had never existed. As much as I wanted to stay down there and watch over them, making sure Rosalie was OK, I wanted more to go upstairs and check on Alice. Edward was staring lifelessly out the window in the living room and seemed content just listening to everything that was going on through his head.

With only a small glance back at them, I darted quickly up the stairs and went into Carlisle's office. I looked down at Amber, who had been surprisingly silent the whole time. Her head was hung low on her chest and she was hiding her face in my chest. I couldn't really feel much from her, there was definitely a hint of sadness and guilt but mostly just blank emotions. When I first entered the office I just saw Carlisle and Bella talking silently while Alice was still lying lifelessly. Carlisle politely looked up at me and nodded a small hello. Bella turned to me and her golden eyes were glazed over with worry.

"Is there something I missed?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, but promise you won't over exaggerate because I honestly don't even know what this means," Carlisle told me seriously.

"I promise," I told him, not even wanting to look at Alice.

"Well while you were downstairs, Alice came around for a little while. Started whispering and moving and I thought that she was finally out of the coma. But within a few minutes she started to convulse and fell back into it," he explained. "But that does not mean anything because the medicine probably hasn't had a chance to take its full affect yet," he warned me.

I held back my urge to yell, my killer instincts to blame something for this but then I felt that miracle in my arms. Amber started to move and I noticed she was going to try and look at Alice. She peered out of her hole and stared at the stone cold figure of Alice. For a minute she just stared, but then she started to grip her head much like she had before. She was screaming and rocking in my arms. There wasn't much I could do to help her, so I just left her to be. Bella winced and almost couldn't stand hearing her ear piercing scream. But as I watched her rock and tremble I saw Alice's face flicker. Her face started to light up, and her fingers started to move. I almost couldn't shift, my insides were screaming with relief but I couldn't do anything. Carlisle and Bella noticed too and rushed over to Alice's side; finally she had completely awakened.

"Jasper, Amber!" she cried, leaping off the table and rushing over to us. She hugged us tightly and consoled Amber, whispering to her and shushing her. Finally Amber removed her hands from her head and opened her eyes, peering up at us.

"Mommy!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Alice's figure.

"Its ok baby, I'm ok," she whispered to Amber, rubbing her back and holding her to her chest. In that instant Carlisle and Bella meant nothing to me. They were simply dots in the back of my mind. In that one moment the only thing consuming me were my wife and daughter. I had never felt such relief and love in one tidal of emotions. The happiness shifted though and I looked down at Alice who had a strange look on her face. It was puzzled, twisted and I immediately wished I had Edward's ability. She was looking at Amber who had buried her face in Alice's shoulder. Then slowly, she looked up at me and gave me a stare that said _we need to talk_. Not like the human version, where the person simply had a relationship problem, but a more serious look that I knew concerned our daughter. Alice knew something, and for some reason she didn't want Carlisle or Bella to be informed.

"Here Amber, why don't you go play with Aunt Bella," Alice smiled while handing Amber off to Bella who was waiting with open arms. "Daddy and I will be right back," she promised, blowing Amber a kiss. "Thank you Carlisle," she nodded while grasping my hand. She led me into our room and shut the door. She quickly pulled me over to the bed and practically forced me down next to her.

"Geez you're strong," I mumbled jokingly. She broke into a smile but her face was still serious.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered, grasping my hand tightly.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her, responding back in the same tone.

"I think I partly know what's wrong with Amber," she told me.

"You do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Did you notice that almost immediately after she started hurting, I came back around?" she wondered, a frantic edge in her voice. I just nodded dryly, watching her intense gaze.

"I figure that she can harm people physically with ease, but when it comes to really curing someone, it hurts her. It strains her and puts _her _through pain," she told me. "I don't know why but I do know that she did that for me Jazz. She put herself through pain, for me," Alice whispered, love swelling out of her. "I also think her visions put her in pain. When she sees a vision of someone getting hurt, her body reacts to it, like _she's _getting hurt," Alice informed me through shaky breaths.

"How'd you figure this out?" I wondered curiously.

"Being in a coma, I had a lot of time to think. I could finally focus my easily distracted mind on this problem and tried to work out using all that we'd figured out so far plus what I remember happening during the pregnancy and I'm just trying to piece this all together," she informed me, racking her brain for the exact right words.

"Why couldn't you tell the others?" I asked curiously.

"That wasn't what I couldn't tell them," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Tell me Alice, what is it?" I gently encouraged her.

"Do you know why I went into a coma?" she asked me in a casual manner.

"No, Carlisle couldn't determine its cause. He figured it had something to do with you transitioning back to vampire and your body being out of control," I told her still very confused as to what her intentions were.

"So he agrees that was I was slightly human," she looked down at her hands which were interlaced with mine. I moved one of my hands free and put my finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her, urgently now.

"I'm not sure so don't get angry but what if I was sort of human and somehow got pregnant again?" she wondered, her gaze falling sternly on my face.

"A..r..e you?" I stuttered, very dazed by her question.

"I don't know," she cried, rocking her tiny body back and forth. "It just seems like a reasonable cause for what's been happening."

"Alice, I think Carlisle would've been able to tell. I'm pretty sure it's all just you adjusting from being pregnant before," I assured her, my mind still racing.

"You must be right," she nodded, throwing her arms around me tightly. I felt guilty because truly I didn't even know what to think anymore. I wanted to believe Carlisle, as he was the doctor, but another part of me strongly believed in what Alice had just said. Just then I felt Alice stiffen in my arms. I recognized her vacant emotional presence and knew she was having a vision. I waited patiently until she finally looked up at me, her eyes still blurred over.

"What is it? Are you pregnant?" I asked worriedly. She just shook her head no and kept her eyes gazed on nothingness.

"I saw the new Volturi member," Alice whispered. I waited while she tried to compose herself. "Her power is great and I think we have reason to worry now," Alice cringed.

"Are they coming here?" I wondered, getting more and more worried by the second.

"No. Not yet."

**Alrighty so there u have it! Chapter 18 was by far the most worked on chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes yes I know there was another cliffhanger but I figured I mine as well do one since I haven't even had a chapter in forever! Thank you once again loyal fans for continuing to read my story as it means so much to me. My requirement for Chapter 19 is for someone to review! I would love of ton but honestly it just matters to me that someone is still out there rooting for my story and loving each chapter I put out. So thank you so much and please please REVIEW!**


	19. Can't We Just Cry?

**I can't believe it's almost the end of summer! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but my summer has actually been pretty busy. Not as busy as the school year, but still. So since I didn't get a chance to post anything I wanted to make this one longer and give you a small taste of Amber's POV :D I love you guys and thanks for reading! Make sure to REVIEW!**

_Alice POV_

It had been a few days since I'd had my vision of the Volturi. Before they were just strange sparse visions of people dying but those were Amber's so they were just fate. This vision was mine which meant the Volturi were coming here at some point. They had already decided to visit even though Jake and Renesmee hadn't gone down to see them yet. That's what I hated about my visions though. I had no idea when. It could've been a week after Renesmee got back or three years after that. All I could tell is that it was snowing, which was not exactly helpful considering there are only a few months where it doesn't snow.

Jasper had been very worried about me for the last few days. After my vision and then thinking that I was partially human and pregnant he didn't know what would happen next. Especially after that coma, he was more protective than ever. At least we knew I wasn't pregnant or human. Carlisle told me that though I wasn't my full vampire self I was nowhere close to human. A few of my body parts just had to shift in order to accommodate for Amber. Now, as they were shifting back, I was feeling the pain. I also knew I wasn't pregnant because, by now, when I was pregnant with Amber I would have been wanting to eat humans and throwing up blood, which thankfully didn't happen. I have to admit I was a little disappointed not to be carrying another precious miracle child but another part of me was completely relieved. I didn't want to even think about how Rosalie would react if I got to have two kids. I shuddered when I tried to see how her face would look.

I felt Jasper slowly snake his arms around me. "What's wrong Alice?" he asked me sweetly.

"Just thinking," I told him, rocking lightly in his embrace. He kissed my hair tenderly and I relaxed in his familiar scent. He threaded his fingers through mine and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" he wondered. He'd been constantly asking me this ever since I had my vision.

"Yes Jazz, I promise," I whispered, kissing a faint scar on his neck.

"Sorry Al, I just can't help being your overprotective fool," he grinned quoting me.

"Very funny," I sat up, sticking my tongue out.

"Come on baby, let's go downstairs. The weekend's the only time when everyone's home all day," he pointed out.

"And that's a good thing?" I scoffed sarcastically. He laughed and stood up, pulling me along.

We quickly darted down the stairs and everyone was gathered in the living room. Rosalie was busy coddling Amber as Emmett watched her with a sincere smile on his face. Bella and Edward were sitting right next to them doing some sort of art project with Renesmee. Carlisle was sitting on a chair in the foyer reading a book while Esme was drawing some architectural plans in the desk next to him. My face automatically lit up. I forgot how normal we looked lounging around as a family. Sure our movements were always very graceful and we hardly blinked or moved, nor did we feel the need to be entertained with something else, but other than that we looked somewhat like normal people. Renesmee helped the image of course - with her being half human - but I still treasured this time. As much as I loved Jasper and Amber I had forgotten how much I longed for a family like this. How much I wanted brothers and sisters, parents who actually cared for me. I felt a small stab in my dead heart as I felt how long I'd truly been away from this. My new normal with a baby was much different than what I had known for what seemed like decades, and a part of me missed it. Even though Japer sensed there was something wrong he didn't react, all he did was gently squeeze my arm.

"Hey," Bella chimed, smiling from her spot on the floor.

"Look what I made," Renesmee cheered proudly holding up a beautiful family collage.

"That's gorgeous," I told her, beaming at her enthusiasm.

"Daddy said I had to ask your opinion because you know the most about art. I know color combos and patterns are your specialty," she told me setting the huge collage back down. Jasper laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Bella interjected with a strange thought that made me have to think back to Forks.

"So when I was a newborn I wasn't allowed to go near Renesmee because you were all afraid I might kill her. But Amber, who is also a newborn, gets to be around her all the time. I'm sensing favoritism." Jasper quickly jumped in with an answer.

"No favoritism, it is just a different situation. You were going from human to vampire which is what causes those awful first few months as a newborn. She was born this way so is technically not a newborn at all. Plus being raised around us we can easily restrain her and teach her the rights and wrongs. You were practically an adult so the situation was much different."

"So is Amber an immortal child then?" Bella piped up. We all sort of froze at that question. Even Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett who had been happily preoccupied stopped what they were doing.

"No she isn't; she grows as you can see," Carlisle pointed out.

"And plus her intelligence completely far passes the brain of any immortal child. That's what makes them so dangerous, their lack of ability to understand because of their young mental state," Jasper informed her. I hoped the Volturi would see it that way, but we didn't know how much she would grow. What would be acceptable for them? Edward shot me a quick glance out of the corner of his eye and I immediately stopped thinking about it. Instead I played songs over and over that I knew Edward hated.

"Then what am I?" Amber suddenly questioned from her spot in Rosalie's lap. Rosalie and

Emmett looked at her in a dazed way.

"She…can talk?" Emmett looked highly surprised.

"Oh, whoops, I guess I forgot to tell you. Bella and Carlisle knew so I'm guessing Esme did and I'm sure Edward heard it from one of them," I pointed out, shrugging my shoulder towards Edward. He just nodded.

"I figured you had some elaborate plan to tell them yourselves so I kept my mouth shut like I usually do," Edward mumbled trying to sound completely innocent.

"Her voice is so… beautiful," Rosalie sighed, memorized by Amber. "Somehow it's even a sweeter bell tone than yours," she commented, looking up at me. Amber started to whine a little and my focus snapped back to her earlier question.

"Honestly baby, I don't really have a label to put on you. You're all vampire, born from two full, mature vampires, and that's all about I know," I shrugged, giving her a small grin.

"Hey, don't forget her kickass powers," Emmett reminded me jokingly. Rosalie slapped him and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Language," she scolded him, "children do live here you know?"

"I know I'm sorry," he apologized in his puppy dog, warming, sincere voice that I knew Rose couldn't resist. She just turned away smiling and stood up with Amber in her arms.

"Here you go," she smiled, handing Amber to me.

"I want her," Renesmee proclaimed, holding out her hands. I handed Amber over to Nessie so they could play together; it was the closed thing either of them had to someone the same age in this house.

"Where're you going?" I wondered, knowing Rosalie usually wouldn't willingly give up Amber.

"To go hunting," she turned back to Emmett with a smirk in her eye. They bolted out the back door before we could say anything and I saw Edward cringe a little. I felt sorry for Jasper too as I could feel small hints of the lust that was probably flooding his emotions in dangerous levels. I noticed our hands were still intertwined and imagined me being this close probably made it a little hard for him. Just as I was about to step away he spun me around so I was directly facing him. His eyes were intense and I knew this look all too well. Jasper didn't usually show this side of himself to our family, just like we liked to keep our passion and sexual feelings to ourselves as much as possible.

At this instant though, Jasper didn't seem to care at all. He picked me up lightly by the waist and crushed his lips to mine. It was still a tiny bit cautious but other than that it was filled with seduction and eagerness. He didn't even stop there though. He quickly started asking permission for a deeper kiss, trailing his tongue on my bottom lip and my exposed teeth. I willingly accepted and we continued or tongue battle for what seemed like forever to me. One of us always ended up dominant but Jasper was usually the one. He was pulling out all his tricks that he knew left me aching for more but he seemed not to extend this. Finally he pulled away, raking his hands through my hair and giving me one last kiss on the tip of my nose. Everyone was just staring at us and it wasn't because they were shocked we kissed or something they were just shocked that Jasper actually slipped up on his usually secure ground. People like Bella of course though have never seen us do it but she obviously has now. He is usually very chastising about our relationship around others but I could tell by the fire in his golden eyes that he was definitely not being shy about it now. Even I was surprised he had managed to make a snap decision that I didn't see coming. My head was still reeling from his intense kiss.

"Wow," Bella mouthed not having anything else to explain her surprise. Edward tried to stifle his laugh at Bella's reaction. Esme and Carlisle looked up from their tasks but soon went back to entertaining themselves in silence without commenting. Renesmee and Amber had stopped playing and were now looking at us intently. Renesmee had sort of an awed expression like Bella. Amber was just grinning from ear to ear, her pale face slightly lighting up.

"I saw that happening," she laughed and I couldn't help but giggle too. Her features were illuminated with her happiness and she seemed so young at that moment. Carlisle had been trying to keep tabs on her growth but it wasn't as drastic as it had been with Nessie. She was growing quicker than normal bur she still looked like a baby, a toddler at most. Her features were more defined and structured though, which gave her a more adult shape.

"Mommy?" she wondered it her sweet childlike voice. It was soothing and angelic with perfect annunciation.

"Yes," I smiled, holding out my arms so I could pick her up. She eagerly greeted my open arms and snuggled against my chest once I had her pressed to my body.

"Who is Jane?" she asked a slight hint of fear in her tone. "I'm having a lot of visions about her. Everyone seems to be afraid of her," she said in an even quieter voice. I gulped, not wanting to answer the question. I looked over to Jasper for support and his face was hard and cold, obviously thinking of Jane's sinister power and how she could use it on our daughter. "Renesmee told me all about the Volturi. She filled in the gaps I didn't know and made sure to tell me their purpose and about how they came to your old home in Forks. She only told me that Jane was part of them, nothing else," Amber explained and I was slightly relieved that she was filled in about the Volturi.

"I don't like talking about her," Renesmee said hoarsely, staring at the ground. Bella automatically put her arms around her to comfort her.

"I've seem Jane...hurting us," Amber whispered hoarsely.

"Baby, you have to understand that even though the Volturi are there to be good, some of them are much less than that," I explained to her calmly. "For instance, Jane would rather kill and leave then deal with anything else. She likes to kill people," I said trying not to choke on my words. Amber eyes were already struck with fear and she looked back and forth between Jasper and I intently.

"You've seen her special powers. She takes her power as an invitation to do whatever she pleases. She makes the decisions when Aro, Caius, and Marcus don't travel with the guard," Jasper explained to her, keeping his tone formal. Amber nodded and her face molded into composure. She hugged me, burying her body even deeper into my chest.

"They'll never hurt you," Jasper promised. "We'll protect you," he soothed her, fiddling with her silky locks.

"I know," she said looking up at us again. "I love you," she smiled sweetly directing her attention toward both of us.

"Love you too," Jasper and I smiled in unison.

I had hoped today would be the day I finally got a vision, finally got some sort of insight into the Volturi's plans, but everything was still coming up fuzzy. Amber had gotten tons of visions though, but we had no idea which one to trust. It all seemed to just slip through the cracks is my vision and since it was now the night before school started, I was on an overdriven stress mode. All the guys had gone out hunting in preparation for tomorrow as we had already gone last night.

"Seriously Alice, just come sit with us," Bella encouraged, patting the pillow next to her. We were all hanging out in Rosalie's room, waiting patiently for the guys to get back. Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were all seated in a circle sharing stories and doing beauty makeovers, which normally I would be all for. Renesmee and Amber were on the bed drawing together and talking as well. I truly did want to join them but it was so frustrating not being able to see what would happen when Nessie and Jacob went to the Volturi. I knew that would be the turning point for the Volturi to make their set plans but with a werewolf in the way it was impossible.

I rubbed my temples angrily and paced across the floor, trying to think of what else I could look out for.

"Hey," Rosalie said stopping me by pulling me in for a hug. She then pulled back and looked square into my eyes. "Listen, I understand how hard this must be for you. I've already watched you go through this pain of not being able to see before. I also get how much you want to protect your daughter, but tonight isn't about that. Tonight is a chance to forget it all and come have fun with us. Take your mind off things and just enjoy _this_," she gestured to her neatly decorated room. "Just like old times," she finally whispered hugging me again. I felt a few shakes roll through my body and felt as the invisible tears formed in my eyes. I wished they were real. Sometimes, I think we would all be better off if we could just cry.

Rosalie pulled back, holding onto my shoulders and smiled. I smiled back, shaking off everything, just like she said to. We glided over to the circle and I took a seat in-between Bella and Rose. Bella gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and then proceeded to pick out nail polish colors for Rosalie.

"So… anyone else have any interesting stories or facts to share?" Bella wondered, her eye gleaming.

"Well I do have one about Edward none of you probably knew, except Rose who I told just a few months ago. The only way I got Edward to tell me was obsessively irritated him with my "disturbing" mental images," I laughed, twirling a small pink bottle in my hands. Bella's face lit up, eager to hear something about Edward. "So you know how Edward always watched you sleep, every night? Did he tell you why?" I wondered curiously.

"He said it was because I talked in my sleep and said interesting things," she shrugged, giggling a little.

"Well that might have been one reason but mostly he did it so Emmett would stop nagging him," I looked over at Rosalie and she instantly smiled. Her beautiful laugh filled the room while Bella was still out of the loop.

"You see before you came along Edward always used to leave at night. Find some sort of excuse to get out of the house. He couldn't handle the mental overload of all three us having sex," Rosalie laughed again, taking over the story. "Emmett would always make fun of him. Calling him a wuss and saying that he was just jealous. All day he would torture Edward in his mind," Rosalie smiled, thinking back to it.

"Finally, when you came along he had an actual excuse to go. He said that he needed to protect you while you were asleep and vulnerable and Emmett couldn't argue with that," I explained, missing that long running joke. Bella blinked once and then burst out in laughter. Even Renesmee and Amber looked over at her. Finally, Bella straightened up and looked at the three of us.

"I can't believe he lied to me," she finally said, pouting.

"He lied to everyone… except Alice. Whenever he left he always seemed so serious, so stern about protecting you. Insisting that you could get killed if you were even left alone for one night," Esme pondered, glancing over at me.

"It's no big deal Bella," I told her happily, "he's just embarrassed about it that's all." Finally we all shared a smile and started laughing again.

We were doing our nails and our hair well into the early morning. Bella had put Renesmee to bed at midnight and Amber had joined us, calmly sitting in my lap. Finally, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper got back at 4 which didn't give us much time before we had to leave for school. We had moved our party down to the living room, waiting for them. The first thing Edward did when he got in the door was glare at me. I just shrugged and winked at Bella, who just laughed.

"Daddy!" Amber exclaimed, hopping out of my lap. Jasper rushed to greet her, picking her up and spinning Amber around.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"Yes! Look, mommy even did my nails," she smiled, holding out her hand.

"She did a great job," Jasper smiled, looking over at me.

"Of course I did," I beamed, gliding over to them.

"Come on Jazz," I urged tugging on his hand. "Come help me pick out my first day of school outfit!" He sighed but then it turned into a smile, he knew how much clothes made me happy.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to school. I had been looking forward and also dreading this moment ever since I found out I was pregnant. Jasper had helped me decide on a beautiful gray sweater dress with a black belt around the waist. I wore black tights underneath it and one of my new pairs of UGGs. I was holding Amber to my side as I waited for Rosalie and Emmett to finish getting ready. We were taking my Porsche to school while Edward and Bella had already left in his Volvo so they could drop off Renesmee. Only a few seconds later Emmett and Rosalie bounded down the stairs. Rosalie looked bored as usual but Emmett was beaming, excited for something only he knew about.

"Let's go," he shouted enthusiastically.

"Be good for Grandma," I told Amber, mustering a smile.

"Don't worry I'm always good," she smiled cutely. I giggled and Esme came into the room ready to watch Amber.

"Ok, bye baby, I love you," I kissed her forehead,

"Bye mommy, I love you too," she said sweetly. I handed her over to Jasper and they shared the same goodbye.

"Here you are Esme," Jasper nodded, handing Amber to Esme's waiting arms.

"I promise to take great care of her, have fun at school," Esme waved as we all flew out the door. We climbed into the Porsche and zipped away at top speed to school.

_Jasper POV_

The car was full of a peaceful silence. I was holding one of Alice's hands while she drove and Rosalie was leaning on Emmett's shoulder. I was getting mixed emotions from every different direction. Alice's were the most prominent and mostly mirrored what I felt. She was sad, worried, happy, anxious, and was swelling with love. That's why the silence so relaxing; it was laced with love, not awkwardness or anger. Rosalie felt her usual boredom but her strongest feelings were also happiness and love. Emmett was brimming with happiness, eagerness, love, and contentment. It was a nice aura and I preferred this feeling to the ones I usually got from my family. Alice turned on one of her tame CD's that she had filled with only soothing music. She turned it down to a comfortable volume and the sounds of violins, pianos, and acoustic guitars filled the car. It stayed that way the whole car ride. I glanced back into the backseat; if she were not a vampire I would think Rosalie was asleep. Her head was resting on Emmett's shoulder still, but now her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly curved into a smile. Emmett was playing with her hair and when he noticed me looking at them he gave me a short sincere smile. After about an hour of driving Alice pulled into the main parking lot for the school. We had to show that we had student parking passes and then were allowed to park.

"Tack!" Alice told the men checking our passes. She zoomed into the closest parking place and the car sighed heavily as she quickly shut off the engine. Alice and I got out of the car and quietly waited for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ready for school?" Emmett asked, putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Ready, but not excited," I sighed, trudging though the leftover snow. We all walked to the main building where Edward and Bella were waiting for us.

"Almost time for class," Edward sighed, leaning against the bike rack.

"I'm just glad we don't have to take all those stupid College Freshman classes," Bella noted.

"Thank god for amazing grades and a billion teacher recommendations. We had more than enough credits to skip those," Emmett smiled.

"So what's your first class?" Bella asked me.

"Chemistry," I answered flatly.

"Alice?" Bella wondered, shifting her gaze towards the gorgeous pixie standing next to me.

"Songwriting, it should be fun," she smiled enthusiastically. Edward checked his watch again, though I was sure he already had figured out the time from some passerby's mind.

"We gotta go," he noted glumly. A frown automatically fell over my face but Alice's optimistic attitude helped lift my sadness. She put her finger under my chin so I was looking right at her. I lightly cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. It was sweet and soft, just a small goodbye kiss. After I pulled away and gave her a tight squeeze I dashed off to my side of the campus. I darted through the unused paths and ran just slightly faster than a human was capable of. I flashed through the corridor of the science building and was in my seat in the chemistry lab just as class was starting. As usual, class was easy and boring. I knew all the material and all the lectures and could have easily taught this class myself. Luckily the professor seemed to notice my extraordinary performance. He didn't really check on me much and left me to do my own experimentations. As I was working on testing chemical reactions I started hearing a loud and rather obnoxious cry. I looked around and noticed it wasn't anyone in this room. The next time my teacher, Mr. Elg came back over I asked him if I could work in one of the private labs that covered this floor of the building.

"Of course," he agreed cheerfully. I nodded a quiet thank you and then darted out of the room, intent on finding the source of the crying. Finally, I reached the lab where I saw a blonde haired girl weeping as she took lab notes. I quietly slipped into the room which surprisingly was unlocked. She didn't notice me until I was hovering over the table next to her.

"Oh… hej," she stammered, wiping her eyes and straightening her papers.

"Are you ok?" I asked; half out of concern and half to see if she spoke English.

"Yes… well no not really," she blubbered.

"I'm Jasper," I said, offering out my hand to shake.

"Annike," she smiled, returning the handshake but pulling away at the freezing temperature. She shook it off quickly though resuming her saddened pose. "How'd you hear me?" she wondered. "There's hardly anyone working in the labs around me."

"Well I just started working a few labs down today. Mr. Elg can tell I'm super smart," I smiled, leaning against the table.

"Oh well I'm sorry I bothered you," she whispered, hanging her head down.

"Well you can't just cry like that and not tell me what's wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just… a stupid reason I guess. My boyfriend and I were working on this project together but just last week we broke up. Mr. Elg told me I had to finish the project on my own and every time I come in here I'm reminded of him," she rambled, starting to bawl again. Her emotions were strong; sadness, jealously, hurt, confusion, and anger.

"He's not worth it. Anyone who can't love you forever isn't worth it. I'm a firm believer in true love and soul mates. I can guarantee that there's one out there for you much better than this loser," I told her confidently. She lifted up her head, her small freckles dotted with tears.

"You think?" she asked quietly. "You really think there's a soul mate for everyone?"

"I _know_ there is, and I also know that whoever yours is, will never do this to you," I pledged, pointing to her tearstained paper.

"Thank you," she grinned, her bottom lip quivering. "Do you have a soul mate?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes I do, she is my entire life and I cannot exist without her," I explained, thinking of Alice.

"Wow that sounds great. I can't wait till I find mine," she sighed.

"It'll happen, trust me," I winked, smiling to myself.

"Thank you so much Jasper!" she stood up, and gave me a quick hug.

"No problem, see you later," I waved, heading back to an empty lab where I could actually get to work.

_Amber POV_

I sat quietly on the couch, fiddling with a small rubber ball. This was my first day at home without my mom or dad here. It was very boring and very sad. I didn't know what to do without them. I was still little, still fragile, still a baby. Even though I was talking and walking and growing I still didn't know what to do on my own. I barely knew how to hunt without help. Grandma was trying to entertain me but it wasn't the same. I wanted to spend time with Mommy and Daddy. Grandma had been fretting over me all day because I kept getting visions. My powers were really out of control lately and I had _no_ idea how to stop them. Every time I had a vision I would feel the pain of whoever was in the vision. That's what frightened her. My screams of terror and the stings in my body as my loved ones fell to the ground. A vision I had right after my parents had left made Grandma consider calling them. It was of Jane killing Mom. I couldn't handle it. The pain seemed to triple that time and my whole body shook with tremors. My eyes welled with tears that could never be shed. When that happened I felt the longing to just cry, the need to curl up in a little ball and cry and cry and cry, staining everything with my tears. Have Mommy rub my back and wipe away my tears, but the tears would never come. All that would be there was the pain. The pain of being tortured then ripped apart and burned. I tried to block out my mom's face from the scene. I was a little comforted by the fact that this probably wouldn't ever happen. Dad had told me my visions were very uncertain and I had them so we were able to stop bad things from happening.

"Amber?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at my grandma who was looking at me strangely.

"Is something wrong?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm ok, I was just thinking about earlier," I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it honey. Plus, cheer up your parents will be home soon," she smiled, squeezing my shoulder. I sighed, of course I was happy about them coming home but that also meant Renesmee was coming home later. I had grown to love Renesmee; she was the only person I knew that was close to my age. I was still jealous of her though and I myself for it. She was part human and got to live like one. She could cry and eat and sleep and pretty much do whatever a human is capable of. All of my aunts and uncles, grandma and grandpa, and even mom and dad had gotten a chance to be human. Not me though, I was born like this. Not that I didn't like being extremely beautiful, fast, strong, and have all these powers but sometimes I just be wanted to try being human, even for a day. Mom told me that she didn't remember what it was like to be human and it hurt her too. She hated whenever someone shared their human memories with her because she had none to share.

"How soon?" I asked eager to get to spend time with my family, even Renesmee.

"An hour or so," she smiled. "They skipped their last class today to come home and see you; they should already be driving by now. I smiled happily and leaned my head on the back of the couch.

As soon I was starting to feel relaxed a vision hit me. It was one I had never seen before; people were in it I had never seen before. A man with white-blonde hair was talking to my dad and behind him stood a short woman with long blonde hair, almost matching the exact color of the man's. They both had red eyes and were talking quickly and hurriedly in my parent's room. Two more people emerged into the room that I did not recognize. They were both beautiful and had gold eyes like us. They too were both blonde and looked very confused. The one with straight, lighter blonde hair talked casually and then finally asked where Mom was. More and more people kept filing into the house, as my vision shifted to a view of downstairs. I didn't recognize a single one of them and none of them were vegetarians. The vision ended right there and the only thing I got out of it was confusion. Grandma had noticed I had been spacing out.

"What'd you see?" she wondered curiously.

"Vampires, lots and lots of vampires at our house. They didn't seem mean or anything but none of them had gold eyes except for two that I saw close up. They were all kind of just talking, normally. Usually I get such violent visions, this was a nice change." I watched her face light up with recognition.

"That's just what happened last time. That must be one of the possibilities they're thinking of," she mumbled.

"What last time?" I asked still very confused.

"This could take a while," she sighed sitting down next to me.

_Alice POV_

It seemed strange to me that my classes for my major were all spread out. I had songwriting first thing then after three more classes I had vocal training and my last class of the day was music theory. The rest of the day had been rather boring and I had only seen Jasper a few times. We were skipping the last class of the day so we could get home to Amber quicker. It was her first day without us and after all, she was still a baby. I leaned against my Porsche humming to myself while I waited for Jasper. Finally he came running down the quad towards the parking lot. He jogged over to the car and gave me a quick kiss before hopping into the passenger side.

"How was your day?" he asked. We really hadn't had much time to talk when we saw each other.

"Boring, except for my songwriting of course. It was exciting to actually learn something new, though I caught on very quickly," I told him, heading out of the school's parking lot and onto the street. "Yours?" I asked sweetly.

"Boring," he chuckled. "I helped a girl get over her boyfriend though. I think she might have been interested in me but I made sure to tell her I was taken. I think she actually enjoyed my advice," he smiled sliding his left hand into my right one.

"Well that's good. I made a new friend too. She was really nice, shy though. I could tell she was extremely intimidated by me but she got less nervous as class went on," I explained, switching my focus between the road and Jasper's face.

"How could anyone be afraid of you?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Very funny," I grumbled, allowing a smile to slip through.

"How do you think Amber's been doing?" he wondered, staring out the window.

"Fine, I hope. I was keeping watch on her and nothing really happened. The only thing was that she got a _ton_ of visions today. One of them really hurt her. Not actually of course but with her power," I said, chewing on my lip.

"I'm surprised Esme didn't call," Jasper noted.

"She was thinking about it," I told her, remembering my earlier visions.

"Alice, I'm getting really worried about her powers. I still don't think we have a handle on what all she can do," he told me sincerely.

"I know, I've been keeping tabs in my head of things that happen the same way though. I consider those a power," I told him confidently. "So far I've got her visions, her ability to show people them, the fact that she can hurt people, she can cure people but it causes her pain and I _think_ I know another one. I'm not sure if this happens when she's around actual people because so far I've only seen it happen in visions," I said, starting to ramble. "She can feel people's physical pain in visions. Sometimes it's not her feeling it and by accident she reflects it onto the person who's feeling it in the vision. Like today she had a vision of me getting killed by Jane," I stopped there shuddering. "But… instead of me _hurting_ she did. She felt like she was being torn apart but the vision ended before I actually died," I said, swallowing hard.

"Geez, our kid is one hell of a power surge," Jasper noticed, looking a bit shocked.

"I'm worried though Jasper. If she can feel physically what's happening to others, what if someone dies?" I paused looking down at the steering wheel.

"I… don't know," he stammered. "Look Ali, please don't worry about this right now. We don't even know that that's her power. And if it is, I think we can train her. Train to focus her powers on what she wants to instead of everything. We can protect her," he promised.

"You're right, all she needs is a little help," I said as surely as I could muster. Inside, I was feeling sick, how could we help her when we had to run off to school every day. I knew Jasper could feel the sway in my confidence but he didn't say anything. Everyone was telling me to wait, but I was done. The Volturi were coming and we didn't even know all the things Amber could do yet. No one knew about her but us and the time for Jacob and Renesmee to go the Italy was encroaching. If we waited any longer, all of us would end up dead.

**So there you have it, Chapter 19! As you can tell more stuff is going to be happening with the Volturi and Amber's powers and everything. There is still much more to come before the end though I promise. Since I haven't posted since June 30 I would like to know what you all thought of Eclipse. Please post that in the comments! Personally I didn't really like it. It was my favorite book but definitely not my favorite movie. I was in love with the part where Alice and Jasper kissed though ;)**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers. XOXOXOXO Review please!**


End file.
